Te vigilare, no apartare mi mirada de ti
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: El hombre más poderoso de la humanidad tiene la misión de tener bajo su cuidado a la esperanza de la humanidad, con el pretexto de su excesiva vigilancia y no apartarse de él, ambos descubriran como sus cuerpos se complementan, viviendo dias de intenso placer, ¿Pero será que su relación será solo sexual? ¿Que haran cuando descubran que el amor ha tocado sus corazones? Lemon, M-preg
1. Así empezó todo

Todo comenzó cuando Levi pronunció esta frase "Te vigilare, no apartare mi mirada de ti", al escuchar aquello Eren el joven que podía transformarse en titán, el que por ahora era el destello de salvación para la humanidad, se asustó un poco pero pensó que aquello era una exageración de su superior, luego del juicio en que le tiró un diente y le dio tremenda paliza, casi de inmediato salieron del destacamento oficial para dirigirse a un lugar que sería su base hasta que se les notificara una nueva misión. Yendo a caballo todo el escuadrón de Levi incluyéndolo ya que era un nuevo miembro, sentía que era el centro de atención de ellos, pero sentía aún más penetrante la mirada de su sargento en su persona, haciéndolo incomodar.

_-¿Por qué no deja de verme? Creo que en serio dijo eso de no apartar su mirada de mi… me siento acosado… _Dijo Eren para sí mismo en un leve murmullo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pues aun sentía la mirada fija de Levi sobre él. Lo próximo que escuchó fue el quejido de Auruo mordiéndose la lengua, mientras todos cabalgaban. Llegando a lo que sería su base, observó un hermoso castillo al parecer, claro que estaba descuidado y sucio. Todos de prisa corrieron donde sus pertenencias, arreglándose, sacando cosas Eren no acertaba a adivinar qué pasaría que todo el escuadrón estaba ansioso y presuroso.

_-Mocoso, no te quedes como idiota ahí parado…_ Exclamó Levi lanzándole en la mano una franela blanca.

_-¿Qué hago con esto? Disculpe… no entiendo que están haciendo…_ Hablo el joven con algo de temor, Levi suspirando hastiado con el ceño fruncido decidió explicarle sobre lo importante de la limpieza y que antes de descansar o establecerse en un lugar debían limpiar.

_-Sí, señor… entiendo…_ Respondió Eren poniéndose el lienzo blanco sobre la boca, agarrando una escobilla se dirigía adentro como lo hacían los otros, cuando sintió una mano halar su brazo cuando estaba de espalda.

_-Ese nudo está mal hecho… _Dijo Levi estando detrás de Eren, con sus manos desató el nudo de la tela que cubría parte del rostro del joven, quien solo sintió un estremecer en su ser, pues con el afán de desatar y atar el nudo le acaricio el cabello. Eren se sonrojó sentir la cercanía de Levi detrás suyo era perturbadoramente excitante y no sabía el motivo, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz del mayor.

_-Limpia los cuartos del último piso, en una hora pasare a revisar… _Advirtió Levi empujando al joven para que se vaya, Eren de prisa fue a cumplir con la orden mientras barría, sacudía el polvo no dejaba de pensar en la sensación extraña de minutos atrás.

_-¿Acaso me gusta el sargento? Soy todo un caso raro…_ Suspiró con resignación pensando en su situación, no sabía su naturaleza física siendo humano y titán a la vez, ahora su área emocional y sentimental también estaban confusas, se suponía que era un hombre debían gustarle y atraerle las mujeres, ahora su corazón estaba inquieto por el hombre que lo tenía vigilado.

_-Deja de pensar tonterías… _Se decía así mismo, golpeándose en la cara con las manos como tratando de deshacerse de aquellos confusos pensamientos.

_-¿Qué haces idiota? ¿Que ese es tu ritual de limpieza?…_ Dijo la voz desganada de Levi entrando al cuarto que estaba limpiando Eren, que solo decidió desviar la mirada, agradecía que el pañuelo le tapara las mejillas pues estaba un poco sonrojado por haber sido sorprendido.

_-Sigue limpiando… No pierdas tiempo, mocoso inútil. _Exclamó malhumorado el sargento saliendo del cuarto. Eren suspiró aliviado y firmemente decidió apartar cualquier pensamiento raro, desde cualquier punto de vista era imposible que alguien tan admirable, fuerte y poderoso como el sargento lo viera de otro modo, continuo con su trabajo cuando lo creyó terminado buscó a Levi encontrándolo en limpiando una habitación.

_-Señor ya terminé lo que me ordenó. ¿En qué habitación dormiré hoy?_ Preguntó con curiosidad ya que de tantas habitaciones que había limpiado quería saber cuál sería la suya.

_-En el sótano, claro… No podemos arriesgarnos, por algo hemos venido a este lugar alejado, es una de las condiciones para tenerte. Iré a ver tu trabajo. _Hablaba Levi con frialdad mientras salía de la habitación. Eren rectifico su idea y entendió que su superior no lo veía más que como una misión eso de alguna forma lo dejo pensativo, cuando Petra entró y comenzó a hablarle animándolo un poco en un par de minutos Levi volvió con mala cara y le dijo que su trabajo estaba mal, eso significaba que tendría que volver a hacerlo.

_-Suerte Eren…_ Decía Petra con una pequeña sonrisa pues veía como Eren salía detrás de Levi quien lo regañaba por su pésimo desempeño.

_-Te enseñare como se hace…_ Exclamó Levi entrando con Eren, a una de las tantas habitaciones que ya Eren había limpiado.

_- a simple vista se ve limpia, pero observa aquí…_ Dijo Levi señalando una pequeña mesa, las patas de esta tenían telarañas.

_-Si ves… _Advirtió un poco molesto señalando las telarañas acercándose los dos se agacharon para limpiar, de repente sin advertirlo ninguno sus rostros estaban cerca y sus manos se rozaron cuando querían sacar la misma telaraña, haciendo poner nervioso que brincó asustado cayendo sentado al piso.

_-Mocoso, como puedes ser uno de mis subordinados si pierdes tan fácil el equilibrio. Tus reflejos son inútiles. Todo tú eres inútil._ Regañó molesto Levi, Eren solo escuchaba, avergonzado de nuevo por ese sentir, su corazón acelerado y solo con un roce y acercamiento. El joven pensaba *Su aliento es mentolado y cálido, su piel tan suave…* Sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó para evitar esos pensamientos. El sargento solo lo miraba confuso por esa extraña actitud.

_-Lo siento…_ Decía Eren mientras hacia una reverencia, Levi entonces decidió cambiar de tema, y comenzó a explicar pequeños consejos de limpieza, el joven estaba embelesado aunque lo disimulaba pues oír hablar a su superior de limpieza parecía que había un pequeño destello de felicidad en su conversación algo que no era común en él. Así pasaron la tarde juntos, los demás del escuadrón pasaban y observaban lo cercano que estaban los dos y como no se habían separado cuando sabían que su líder era una persona solitaria que se mantenía un poco alejado de todos aun para limpiar, todos solo los veían, sonreían y se alejaban antes de ser descubiertos por su temible líder quien distraído solo regañaba a su embobado subordinado


	2. Dormiremos juntos

Era muy tarde por la noche después de cenar decidieron conversar sobre los nuevos acontecimientos y novedades luego todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones a descansar después de un arduo día de trabajo.

_-Novato, tienes que lavar los trastes_. Dijo Auruo cuando vio que Eren los seguía, todos se despidieron y dejaron solo al muchacho quien comenzó con mala cara a recoger los platos en los que él y sus nuevos compañeros habían cenado un par de horas atrás. Después de lavarlos y dejar la cocina en orden sueño y bostezos se dirigía a la que sería su habitación, el sótano pero su sorpresa fue grande pues vio una silueta recostada boca abajo en la cama leyendo unas hojas.

_-Señor ¿Qué hace en mi habitación? ¿En mi cama?_ Dijo apenado el joven, y algunas ideas cruzaron su mente la mayoría de esas ideas eran lujuriosas, de todas formas el ambiente era propicio, un sótano semioscuro, estaban los dos solos, difícilmente podrían oírlos, el sensual sargento, una sola cama. Eren no sabía que pensar, la persona que le gustaba estaba a su disposición, y teniendo la oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

_-Te dije que no apartaría mi mirada de ti. Debo vigilarte correctamente… _Eren sentía su corazón acelerarse aún más pues hasta aquellas palabras sonaban provocadoras a su oído tragando saliva, se disponía a quitarse la ropa, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar viendo la pequeña y delgada figura de Levi que yacía en la cama y con la mirada fija en los papeles y sus pequeños pies parecían juguetones moviéndose lentamente.

_-Me vigilara aun cuando duermo, esto es muy repentino…_ Balbuceaba Eren y su mente ya estaba pensando como poseer tan hermoso hombre, después de todo había escuchado ciertas conversaciones sobre ello, aun así se sentía nervioso pues horas atrás había descartado cualquier interés romántico con él y ahora estarían íntimamente juntos.

_-¿Ah?_... Musitó Levi dejando sus hojas a un lado de la cama para mirar fijamente al muchacho parado frente a él.

_-Dormir juntos… Apenas si nos conocemos… Deberíamos salir y conocernos más… Eso sería lo correcto… Pero me siento afortunado que me elija…_ Hablaba Eren entre dientes muy nervioso apenas se le entendía sus palabras, Levi confundido por esa extraña actitud del joven con su índice señaló un sofá ubicado en una pared del sótano a un par de metros de la cama.

_-No entiendo que estás pensando pero tú dormirás allá._ Dijo Levi al nervioso Eren desviando su mirada sofá quien se desilusiono de inmediato.

_-¿Por qué juega conmigo? Es cruel… No juegue así con mis sentimientos._ Dijo Eren en medio de su frustración mirando decepcionado al mayor que se acercó rápidamente a él y lo miró con enojo.

_-Con quien crees que hablas mocoso…_ Advirtió con aura asesina el mayor agarrando al joven de la camisa con enojo por su imprudencia al hablarle así.

_-Lo siento… _Se disculpó Eren sonrojado aun a pesar de ser maltratado sentía la cercanía de Levi y eso era muy provocativo, la verdad que su cuerpo ese día le estaba haciendo una mala pasada, pues sentía un calor diferente en su ser, Levi lo empujó haciéndolo caer en el suelo al divisar la mirada un poco pervertida que le lanzaba el joven.

_-Eso dolió…_ murmuraba Eren sobándose su parte trasera pues había caído fuertemente al piso, ahora ya estaba en el sofá había pasado una hora desde aquel incidente, recostado de lado divisaba en la corta distancia a su superior que dormía tranquilamente en medio de la casi oscuridad.

_-No puedo dormir, tenerlo en la misma habitación, verlo como duerme tan tranquilo, hasta puede sentir su respiración, creo que me estoy excitando. _Hablaba Eren para si mismo, sintiendo como ese calor de nuevo invadía su no tan inocente cuerpo, que le reclamaba sentir contacto y no cualquier contacto.

_-Debo dormir y no pensar en esto. _Se regañaba en un murmullo el joven, cuando se disponía a taparse el rostro con una almohada escuchó un sonido.

_-Nh… noo…_ Hablaba Levi entre sueño, mientras se movía levemente.

_-Ay Dios… está hablando dormido, esto es una tortura, maldito cuerpo no reacciones a eso…_ Se decía Eren pero aun así no dejaba de ver como su superior cuando vio que este se rascaba el vientre levantando su camisa dejando ver su bien formado abdomen, haciendo que el joven se intranquilizara más y su cuerpo se alterará aún más.

_-Si lo dejo así seguro se resfriara, debo taparlo… No hare nada malo, solo lo taparé…_ Se decía así mismo, tomando una sábana se levantaba acercándose a la cama veía la imagen más adorable y dulce, su señor dormido con los labios entreabiertos, con el abdomen que se veía, de cerca la vista era mucho mejor pensaba el joven, se quedó un minuto así, y su cuerpo nuevamente estaba encendiéndose, sacudiendo la cabeza apartó toda pecaminosa idea disponiéndose a taparlo, cuando una mirada repentina lo atrapó.

_-No es lo que piensa, yo solo iba a taparlo…_ Dijo eren muy nervioso, al ver como Levi veía su camisa levantada pensando que era el joven que quería aprovecharse de la situación.

_-Entonces ¿por qué tienes ese bulto allí en tu entrepierna? pervertido_… Habló Levi conteniendo el enojo lo que notó el muchacho.

_-Seré sincero me excite al verlo dormir… Si soy un pervertido…_ dijo arrepentido el joven, Levi que también tenía sus intenciones ocultas podía sacar provecho ahora, pues desde que conoció a Eren nuevas sensaciones invadieron su ser, podía negarlo a todo el mundo pero a sí mismo no podía negárselo, por eso aceptó el hecho de tenerlo bajo su mirada y vigilancia, ahora era su oportunidad de liberar su verdadero sentir aunque claramente lo disfrazaría en indiferencia.


	3. Petición desesperada

Mientras la mayoría de los miembros del afamado escuadrón de Levi dormían su líder y el novato tenían una peculiar escena en el oscuro sótano.

_-Entonces ¿por qué tienes ese bulto allí en tu entrepierna? pervertido…_ Habló Levi conteniendo el enojo lo que notó el muchacho.

_-Seré sincero me excite al verlo dormir… Si soy un pervertido…_ dijo arrepentido el joven, Levi que también tenía sus intenciones ocultas podía sacar provecho ahora, pues desde que conoció a Eren nuevas sensaciones invadieron su ser, podía negarlo a todo el mundo pero a sí mismo no podía negárselo, por eso aceptó el hecho de tenerlo bajo su mirada y vigilancia, ahora era su oportunidad de liberar su verdadero sentir aunque claramente lo disfrazaría en indiferencia.

_-Lo has dicho, pervertido... _Aclaró con molestia Levi, el joven muy avergonzado trataba de ocultar su erección tapándola con la mano.

_-Discúlpeme, iré de inmediato al baño y resolveré esto..._ Exclamó Eren con vergüenza y a la vez con miedo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan apenado se disponía a dar media y dirigirse al baño que estaba cerca.

_-¿Dónde crees que vas? Te dije que no apartaría mi mirada de ti..._ Advirtió con seriedad Levi deteniendo el paso del joven.

_-¿Que trata de decir? No entiendo..._ Decía totalmente confundido el muchacho, una idea había cruzado su mente pero no la creía posible.

_-Resuelve tu asunto aquí._ Ordenó el mayor con seriedad en su mirada el joven solo desvió la mirada se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba.

_-Quiere que me masturbe frente suyo..._ Respondió nervioso aquella petición era la que se mente había cruzado y creía imposible de realizar.

_-No es que interese verte, solo que ya te lo dije debo vigilarte... _Dijo Levi con indiferencia viendo lo nervioso del muchacho que parecía incomodo con su problema en la entrepierna.

_-Pero es muy vergonzoso, señor..._ decía en un murmullo claramente percibido por su superior ya que todo estaba en silencio.

_-¿Lo vas hacer ya o no? Quiero dormir..._ Alzó la voz Levi como manera de ultimátum ante eso el joven atemorizado se encogió de hombros.

_-Como diga..._ En medio de un suspiro de resignación aclaró Eren disponiéndose a bajarse el pantalón y ropa interior donde estaba parado. Levi con una seña le indicó que se sentara en la cama donde estaba él, en parte aquel gesto de amabilidad disfrazaba de desinterés solo emocionó a Eren que sin pensarlo dos veces caminó directo a la cama sentándose al respaldo de la que era su cama, avergonzado se despojaba de sus prendas inferiores quedando solo con camisa frente a la mirada seria y desinteresada de Levi, que sentado frente a él en la misma tenia gesto de aburrido.

_-es tan pequeño… y comienza a humedecerse, es asqueroso… _Dijo Levi con voz desganada viendo el miembro erecto de Eren frente a él.

_-No diga eso_, Respondió apenado Eren viendo que Levi no le bajaba la mirada.

_-Comienza de una vez, te dije que quiero dormir…_ Refunfuñaba el mayor viendo que Eren no se disponía de una vez a solucionar su asunto. A la voz de esa orden con vergüenza Eren tomo su miembro con su mano derecha y comenzó a moverla sin prisa alguna, pasó un par de minutos, el joven torpemente podía hacerlo, se sentía ridículo, avergonzado y no creía lo que hacía frente a alguien más. Y la mirada aburrida de Levi no le ayudaba en nada, levemente jadeaba y el movimiento de su mano era lento, aun así su miembro no dejaba de reaccionar al contacto pues se humedecía poco a poco levantaba la mirada y encontraba el rostro aburrido de Levi.

_-Demasiado lento… No seas flojo mueve la mano y termina ya…_ Exclamó con molestia Levi que indiferente no dejaba de verlo.

_-Señor… hago lo mejor que puedo pero me es imposible hacer esto si la persona con la que fantaseo me está mirando así…_ Dijo dando a entender lo que sentía por su superior, quien solo desvió la mirada ante esa aclaración.

_-No te estoy mirando, estoy vigilándote…_ Dijo seriamente Levi pretendiendo que esas palabras anteriores no le importaban cuando toda esa situación era excitante, se contenía enormemente con la escena de ver al joven que le atraía fuertemente estando semidesnudo en la cama masturbándose con el rostro avergonzado y sonrojado.

_-Lo sé… pero no puedo… Si usted solo me mira no me excita para nada… _Dijo Eren con frustración en su semblante en voz alta.

_-Quiero terminar con esto… ¿Sería mucho pedir que me ayude?_ Dijo con desesperación acercándose a Levi agarrándolo por los hombros, sabía que aquella inesperada y atrevida acción le podría equivaler a un par de huesos rotos pero ya había llegado hasta ahí más vergüenza no podía pasar.

_-¿Quieres que te preste mi trasero? _Dijo Levi con tranquilidad sin inmutarse ni un poco, Eren solo se sorprendió pero se emocionó era precisamente lo que deseaba desde un principio.

_-Supongo que es inevitable. _Dijo Levi con el rostro inmutable mientras se recostaba en la cama.

_- Que un simple subordinado como yo le haga esto, sin pensarlo dos veces mi señor…_ Hablaba Eren extrañado y sorprendido.

_-Acaso no quieres… me estas despreciando, mocoso idiota. _Exclamó con molestia Levi, la verdad que nunca se había ofrecido así a nadie, siempre se hacía de rogar como se jactaba, pero Eren era diferente de verdad anhelaba estar con él, era una extraña atracción por ese simple motivo cedía.

_-Que usted haga esto de repente, ¿Esta seguro?_ Dijo Eren pero a la vez bajaba lentamente el pantalón de su superior.

_-Si no quieres no me desvistas entonces…_ Advirtió el mayor con seguridad, Eren sin pensarlo dos veces rápidamente arrancó las prendas de Levi dejándolo seductoramente solo con la camisa, deleitando la mirada con las delicadas y fuertes piernas abiertas de Levi para él, Eren fijó embobado su vista al miembro del mayor que era mucho mejor dotado que el suyo.

_-Se ve tan dulce, fresco como una deliciosa fruta…_ Murmuraba Eren al ver el miembro de Levi y en su mente solo quería probarlo cual fruta fresca, se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo el deseo y la nariz parecía sangrarle.

_-Deja de decir idioteces…_ Te doy cinco minutos, comienza de una vez y terminemos con esto pronto. Habló el sargento con molestia al notar la mirada lasciva de Eren que de cierta manera le encendía también.


	4. Uno solo

_-Se ve tan dulce, fresco como una deliciosa fruta…_ Murmuraba Eren al ver el miembro de Levi y en su mente solo quería probarlo cual fruta fresca, se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo el deseo.

_-Deja de decir idioteces…_ Te doy cinco minutos, comienza de una vez y terminemos con esto pronto. Habló el sargento con molestia al notar la mirada lasciva de Eren que de cierta manera le encendía también.

_-Quiero probarlo…_ Exclamó Eren de repente, acercando su cabeza a la entrepierna del mayor que sorprendido le empujaba la cabeza, pero no impidió que Eren comenzara con su lengua a lamer la extensión del falo del mayor.

_-¿Qué crees que haces? No te permití esto…_ Exclamaba entre molesto y avergonzado el mayor pero era un deleite sentir esa húmeda lengua recorrer su falo, trataba de empujarlo pero internamente también deseaba aquello asi que la resistencia iba colapsando.

_-No puedo conformarme con solo meterlo… Quiero más de usted…_ Dijo Eren separándose levemente del miembro de su superior que comenzaba a reaccionar mirando fijo el rostro sonrojado de Levi, nunca creyó posible verlo de esa manera se sentía privilegiado y no desaprovecharía la ocasión, era la primera vez que tenía intimidad con alguien por suerte ese alguien le gustaba, se sentía bien por ahora, regresando a su labor dejó de lamerlo para meterlo a su boca, era grande que con dificultad entraba todo en su boca, comenzando a succionarlo con habilidad.

_-Basta… idiota… nhhh…_ Jadeaba Levi, pero ya había caído en los abismos del placer, el contacto era casi adictivo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, veía como el joven se esmeraba en la felación ya había comenzado a sacarlo y meterlo de la boca con delicia, además sus manos acariciaban sus piernas con deseo y fuerza, era demasiado perfecto para un primerizo pensaba el mayor.

_-Sabe delicioso… señor… _Exclamó el joven separándose del miembro de Levi que estaba húmedo tanto de la saliva de Eren como de líquido pre seminal, volvió a engullirlo estaba tan erecto que provocaba la atención del muchacho, que a pesar de estar un poco nervioso tomaba bien el control de la situación.

_-Nhhh… Eren idiota, mocoso…. Estúpido… nhhh…_ Jadeaba Levi levemente, pequeñas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente, el joven solo aumentaba la velocidad en la felación, llevando casi al límite al superior aunque le parecía sucio este acto le complacía aunque se hacia el difícil. Viendo el joven que su superior estaba a punto de venirse decidió separarse, sentándose frente a él entre sus piernas.

_-Debo prepararlo, eso lo vi en un libro… Ahhh…_ Advirtió el excitado Eren, mientras acercaba su dedo índice a la entrada del mayor que respiraba agitado, introduciéndolo en la húmeda y palpitante entrada comenzó a estimular el área, Levi sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante la intromisión a la que acostumbró casi de inmediato,

_-Nhhh… Te voy a matar mocoso…_ Exclamó Levi pero todo aquello era incomodo, sucio pero placentero, con quejas y maldiciones cedía, así que Eren introdujo un segundo dedo, primero hizo círculos para ensancharla más, luego fingía pequeñas embestidas, los dos casi deliraban del placer.

_-Esta tan húmedo y pegajoso… voy a meterlo… nhh…_ Dijo con erotismo Eren excitando más a Levi, ambos se miraron fijamente, ya que no hubo negativa por parte del mayor el joven tomaba su miembro humedecido y ansioso lo acercaba a la entrada del mayor quien apretó con fuerza a Eren con sus manos, cuando sentía la penetración lenta y un poco dolorosa de Eren.

_-Esto duele… maldito mocoso…_ Exclamó Levi se notaba el dolor pues su vista estaba llorosa, y su sonrojo era más evidente aun así no dejaba de apretar a Eren, que se sentía en el cielo, su miembro era cobijado en esa delicada y cálida cavidad, no podía evitar gemir de placer el ver el gesto del mayor era tan vulnerable ahora.

_-nhhh…es tan cálido su interior… ahhh… es mucho mejor de lo que se ve en los libros…_ Dijo Eren mientras el placer lo comenzaba hacer que se moviera lentamente, provocando espasmos entre placer y dolor de Levi que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

_-Cállate…_ Dijo el mayor quien trataba de acoplarse al ritmo del joven.

_-Nhhh… nhhh…_ Jadeaba Levi con expresión que le dolía un poco todavía, cuando los movimientos aumentaban de a poco su velocidad, y a la vez veía la expresión erótica de Eren que movía su cadera acompasadamente con la suya.

_-A pesar de que hace esos quejidos de dolor, a mi oído son adorables…_ Dijo Eren con ternura, y su mano acarició el rostro de su señor, quien le empujó la mano de un golpe desviando la mirada.

_-Prometo sacarlo antes de correrme… _Decía Eren a los pocos minutos y las embestidas sonaban en el silencioso sótano, el sonido de la fricción entre los dos cuerpos que unían era lo que se escuchaban en el oscuro sótano, sus respiraciones agitadas acompañadas de leves jadeos y gemidos, el sonido de la cama que se movía.

_-Nhhh…nhhh.. Eren, idiota… nhhh… _Jadeaba levemente Levi, y las embestidas eran más profundas y rápidas, los dos estaban disfrutando el momento se les notaba por la manera que ninguna se resistía al otro, Levi jadeaba pero los gemidos que le provocaban placer querían escaparse de su boca pero se contenía pues sus manos tapaban su propia boca con vergüenza.

_-Déjeme oírlo, eso me excita aún más… terminaremos más rápido…_ Dijo dulce pero firme el joven destapando la boca del mayor apartando sus manos de ella, extrañamente el mayor se dejó convencer.

_-Ahhh… ahhh… Maldita sea… Ahhh… _Gemia el mayor una vez que la tensión de contenerse fue liberada, el joven satisfecho y más excitado movia más sus caderas, sacando y metiendo su miembro de la cavidad de Levi con más precisión acertando embestidas profundas y placenteras, llegando al punto de placer del mayor que deliraba de placer, aferrando con fuerzas sus manos a las húmedas sabanas. Estaba a punto de llegar al límite del placer carnal.

_-Me corro… idiota… _Gritaba extasiado Levi golpeando a Eren quien no notó el golpe estaba concentrado en lo suyo.

_-También yo… ¿Puedo correrme… dentro suyo?_ Preguntó Eren quien sentía su miembro a punto de explotar llevándolo al primer orgasmo de su joven vida.

_-No importa… nhhhh… apúrate…_ Levi respondió con dificultad el placer lo tenía embriagado, que ya no le importaba nada, fue en ese instante que esa última embestida tocó profundamente su ser, llevándolo al máximo placer conocido, derramando su esencia sobre sí mismo salpicando a Eren, quien su miembro aprisionado eyaculaba dentro de su señor con fuerza.

_-Ahhhh… ahhhh…_ gimieron ambos al mismo tiempo, y sus cuerpos tiritaban de placer.

_-Muchísimo mejor…. Señor es usted bueno en esto también… es tan excitante…, delicioso y adorable durante el sexo…. _Hablaba Eren con dificultad y respiración agitada, mientras lentamente sacaba su miembro del interior de Levi, que abría los ojos, secaba el sudor de su rostro.

_-Cállate… Si ya terminaste, quítate…_ Dijo fríamente Levi, con un semblante muy contrario al que tenía un par de minutos atrás y con el pie empujaba a Eren que extrañado veía ese repentino cambio de actitud.

_-Maldición… estoy todo sucio, tu semen se está corriendo, es mucho… tu cosa dentro mío es asquerosa… Tu eres asqueroso… debería darte una paliza… mocoso idiota…_ Murmuraba malhumorado Levi al sentir como brotaba de su interior la eyaculación del joven, levantándose semidesnudo se encaminaba al baño con mala cara, Eren mientras tanto lo veía alejarse, la pequeña figura de su señor era hermosa más ahora pensaba el joven que estaba completamente enamorado.

_-Pero… hace un momento está disfrutándolo y me dijo que me viniera dentro suyo… _Dijo confundido el joven al ver como Levi lanzó la puerta del baño con enojo.

_-Aun así es adorable… definitivamente me casaré con el…_ Exclamó Eren aun con su mal humor ese hombre maduro le había conquistado, y si tenía que ser maltratado por él lo soportaría, después de todo ahora estaban más unidos que nunca, levantándose de la cama, se dirigía al baño siguiendo a su señor que se veía sensualmente vestido solo con esa blanca camisa que cubría parte de su muslo, a Eren eso le provocaba nuevamente ese calor en su ser, otra vez se estaba excitando y veria si otra vez seria complacido.


	5. Tonta declaración

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la madrugada cerca del baño del sótano.

_-Solo quería orinar..._ Exclamaba Eren tirado contra la pared mientras Levi enojado tenía una toalla en las manos en la entrada del baño.

_-Espera a que salga, pervertido... ¿Acaso pretendías más de mí? ¿No es suficiente con lo que te di?_ Exclamaba enojado Levi viendo como el joven se tocaba la cabeza al parecer era donde había recibido el mayor golpe después de la patada de su superior que lo estrelló contra la pared.

_-La verdad, no.._. Respondió Eren con un sonrojo al ver lo seductor de su superior que todavía estaba semidesnudo frente a él, Levi apretando el puño contenía su coraje ante esa respuesta pero debía admitir que el joven frente a él despertaba un fuego interno que no podía controlar y verlo tirado sonrojado, golpeado y sus partes íntimas al aire era demasiado tentador, pero con todas sus fuerzas se contenía.

_-Lo que pasa es que eres un calenturiento..._ Dijo el mayor respirando hondo y desviaba la mirada pues él tampoco se quedaba atrás, su ser entero se calentaba al apreciar a ese joven despertando sus más bajos instintos. Volviendo la mirada al joven notó que este lo miraba con duda, como diciéndole con la mirada que si el era un calenturiento como lo había llamado Levi no se quedaba atrás fue el quien se le ofreció.

_-No me mires así, solo te ayudé una vez, no creas que se volverá a repetir, mocoso idiota... _Respondió Levi frunciendo más el ceño entendiendo la mirada acusatoria del joven.

_-Cambia las sabanas, ni creas que voy adormir en esa cama toda sucia._ Ordenaba el mayor mirando a un par de metros la cama en que minutos atrás los dos habían desordenado y manchado en su repentino arranque de placer.

_-Debo limpiarme primero... mire estoy todo sucio..._ Exclamó Eren con aparente inocencia mostrando su parte baja pero su intención era seducir al mayor, quien vio aquello como un acto desesperado por llamar la atención, no caería con ese truco.

_-Sí, ya veo... esa cosita tuya está sucia,_ Decia burlonamente el mayor señalando el miembro humedecido todavía de Eren, quien avergonzado y molesto por ese comentario solo fijó su vista al mayor.

_-Que cruel... bien que esta cosita..._ Murmuró entre dientes el joven agachando la mirada, Levi que sabía que iba a decirle se hizo el desentendido pretendiendo no haber escuchado su insinuación

-_Ahh ¿Que dijiste_? Solo murmuró Levi mirando fijamente al joven.

-Nada. Respondió Eren con algo de temor.

_-Entra ya terminé, será mejor que yo mismo cambie las sabanas._ Habló Levi rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre los dos, caminaba el mayor saliendo del baño dejando ver sus piernas delgadas ante la mirada enamorada del joven que de inmediato entró al baño, después de unos minutos salió notando que su superior estaba ya recostado en la cama, su silueta denotaba que estaba mirando al techo.

_-Señor, buenas noches._ Exclamó el joven con amabilidad acomodándose en el sofá y su mirada se fijaba en la pequeña figura de Levi.

_-Si..._ Dijo Levi sin darle importancia, a la vez que cambiaba de posición poniéndose de costado para mirar al joven quien intimidado y algo emocionado se alegraba de que el mayor lo mirara parecía que no podía dormir, bueno ambos habían perdido el sueño luego de ese improvisado encuentro amoroso.

_-Señor... ¿Puedo preguntar algo?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad en medio de la semioscura habitación que era el sótano.

_-Puedes preguntar, pero no esperes que te responda._ Contestó el mayor con seriedad pero su mirada no se apartaba del joven.

_-Entonces para que querría preguntar si no me dará respuesta. _Dijo con mala cara el joven.

_-Dije, que tal vez no de respuesta o quizás sí, no seas idiota, aprende a escuchar_. Exclamaba con molestia Levi.

-Señor, usted es muy rudo conmigo… Pero está bien aunque no me dé respuesta quiero preguntar… Dijo Eren pero en el fondo se alegraba pues parecía que Levi quería también conversar con él.

_-¿Volveremos a estar juntos? Quiero decir… como hace un momento…_ Hablaba Eren con nerviosismo, aunque había descubierto un fuerte sentimiento hacia el mayor, no solo quería disfrutar del placer con él pero así tal vez Levi llegaría a amarlo.

_-Preguntas ¿si volveremos a tener sexo?_ Dijo Levi sin reparo avergonzando al joven.

_-Sí, eso…_ Respondió el joven con un sonrojo, ahora que lo pensaba sin planearlo había tenido su primera relación sexual y con alguien tan admirable como Levi era un poco vergonzoso.

_-No puedes ser más directo, y la respuesta es no_. Respondió el mayor con aplomo matando las ilusiones de Eren inmediatamente abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa negativa.

-¿Por qué tan mal lo hice? Preguntaba Eren con curiosidad y algo de molestia.

-Estuvo bien para ser tu primera vez ¿Era tu primera vez, verdad? Hablaba Levi con seriedad y a la vez con curiosidad.

-Sí, señor… ¿Entonces por qué no lo repetiremos sí estuvo bien? Decia el joven con total desgano.

-Simple, no me gustas… Contestó el mayor mirando al muchacho. Aunque era mentira ese joven le gustaba mucho, no solo le atraía lo deseaba y anhelaba hace algunos días pero no se lo diría.

_-Ahhh… eso es muy cruel…_ Exclamó contrariado el joven sentándose en el sofá.

_-Soy honesto…_ Levi acertó a decir sin pena alguna, desanimando más al joven.

_-¿No le gusto ni un poquito?_ Preguntaba con el rostro resignado Eren mirando a su superior a manera de ruego.

_-No_, Respondió secamente Levi el joven solo suspiró y volvió a recostarse.

_-Sigue siendo tan directo, comienzo a odiar la honestidad. _Dijo el joven con el corazon roto, mirando el techo.

_-¿Yo te gusto?_ Preguntó Levi con curiosidad a lo que el joven volteó a verlo, pasando saliva decidió responderle.

_-Podría decir que no por venganza a lo que me dijo, pero no puedo engañarlo ni engañarme, no puedo engañar a mi corazón, Usted no solo me gusta, lo quiero… Creo que me he enamorado de usted._ Confesaba el joven con sinceridad y la mirada amorosa la fijaba al hombre de cabellos negros que sorprendido ante esa declaración disimulo su sonrisa le hacía feliz escuchar esas palabras pero lo ocultaría.

_-Eso fue una declaración patética, solo dices eso porque te di placer._ Respondió el mayor con algo de sarcasmo, Eren al escuchar eso no quito su mirada amorosa, sabía bien que sería difícil conquistar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, pero Eren Jeager no se rendiría.

_-No, señor… Hace días que su presencia me inquieta de forma que no puedo entender… soy tan patético… mejor me dormiré…_ Respondió el joven con seguridad, regalándole una sonrisa se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al mayor.

_-Eren…_ Le llamó el mayor con un murmullo, ahora entendía lo que le atraía de ese joven era su fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia, otros detalles que no lograba definir bien todavía ese joven lo tenía totalmente cautivado.

-_Dígame… _Dijo Eren sutilmente volteando a verlo nuevamente.

_-No creas que por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros dejare de vigilarte, ahora más que nunca no apartare mi mirada de ti… Buenas noches, mocoso… _Exclamaba Levi con certeza al terminar de decir eso se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al joven, que asimilaba lo que significaban esas palabras. ¿Acaso le daba esperanzas?

_-Buenas noches, señor_… exclamó Eren con una enorme sonrisa, no dejaba de verlo a lo lejos, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

-_Eren, mocoso, despierta… _Dijo Levi zarandeando al joven que estaba bien dormido.

_-Señor… hnn_… Gimoteaba el joven entre dormido agarrando a Levi entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. El mayor que luchaba por zafarse, Eren con fuerza solo se aferraba más a él, pensando que era parte de su sueño, solo un fuerte estruendo se escuchaba. Minutos después en la mesa todos desayunaban, todos miraban con disimulo al joven que tenía un ojo morado pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar, Levi con seriedad comía su desayuno pero por debajo de la mesa acariciaba con su pie la pierna del joven, que apenado sabía en qué tipo de relación estaba ahora.

Espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar su comentario :* besos


	6. Brusco inicio

Eren sentía la sutil caricia de su sargento, lo hizo sonrojar pues a la vez recordaba lo de minutos atrás había pasado cuando se despertó.

Flashback

-Suéltame... Gritó Levi dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Eren que abrió los ojos del dolor, y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba soñando. El mayor de pie frente a él arreglaba su ropa, viendo al muchacho como se quejaba.

-Señor... estaba... soñando... Dijo Eren con dificultad ese golpe lo había dejado sin aliento.

-¿Ahora sueñas conmigo, y soñabas que me abrazabas?... Decía Levi con molestia cruzado de brazos, Eren recordó el dulce sueño que había tenido minutos atrás, en que Levi lo abrazaba dulcemente parecía tan real por eso confundió su sueño con la realidad lo triste era que despertó a la realidad con dolor.

-Sí, señor... Respondió Eren suspirando fuertemente parecía que el dolor iba desapareciendo de a poco, formándose un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-Apúrate debemos ir a desayunar... cámbiate de prisa. Ordenaba Levi lanzando el uniforme al joven en el rostro.

-Si... Respondió el joven tomando su ropa la dejaba a un lado al notar que su superior no se movía ni un centímetro intuía que quería que se cambiara frente a él, así lo hizo Eren se quitaba su camisa y pantalón frente a Levi quien no decía nada solo veía fijamente el semidesnudo y sensual cuerpo del joven quien pensó en algo para tener un acercamiento.

-Auchh... me duele... no puedo mover bien el brazo... no puedo ponerme la camisa... Auchh... Decida Eren quien fingía que no podía ponerse la prenda, Levi arqueó una ceja.

-Idiota te golpee en el estómago no en el brazo, y bien que te quitaste la ropa y te pusiste el pantalón sin problemas... Exclamaba el mayor con el ceño fruncido viendo ese desesperado llamado de atención.

-Sí, pero... pero me dolió el brazo de repente, Habló Eren un poco nervioso se arriesgaba a ser golpeado nuevamente con la camisa en su mano.

-Deja de dar excusas idiotas para tenerme cerca. Advirtió el mayor pero a la vez se acercaba al joven sentado en el sofá, Levi se puso de cuclillas ayudándole a ponerse la camisa, el acercamiento era inevitable y los roces eran inquietantes, el mayor acercaba su rostro al del joven con el pretexto de abrocharle la camisa, ambos habían caído en un juego de seducción.

-Señor... Usted huele bien... Exclamó Eren con dulzura percibiendo el aroma de Levi.

-Eren, tu apestas... Dijo Levi con seriedad pero sin alejarse del joven, ambos se miraban fijamente.

-Señor, le doy un halago debería ser amable. Dijo Eren con algo de resignación. Para Levi en realidad el aroma del joven era extraño pero se sentía dulce a su olfato, claro que no se lo diría.

-Así que das algo para que recibir de forma recíproca, eso es interés... Aclaró el mayor seriamente, Eren estaba embelesado al tener así de cerca a su señor y ver que él no se apartaba.

-Bueno, viéndolo de esa forma tiene razón, es usted muy listo... Me gusta eso de usted… Dijo Eren con ternura y un dedo delineaba el rostro del mayor que extrañamente se dejaba hacer.

-Idiota... apestoso... Murmuró Levi desviando la mirada pero todavía sentía esa dulce caricia en su rostro, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma.

_-Señor... lo quiero.._. Murmuró Eren hablando sobre los labios de su señor con una pequeña sonrisa, el mayor con el ceño fruncido fijaba su mirada de nuevo en el joven.

_-Eren, no... besos no_... Exclamaba Levi separándose del joven, poniéndose de pie y le lanzaba las botas para que se las pusiera.

_-Entonces otras cosas si..._ Dijo Eren con expectativa pensando en que Levi estaba cediendo poco a poco.

_-Si me da la gana tal vez, termínate de vestir…_ Respondió el mayor mirándolo seriamente, el joven se emocionó ante esa respuesta estaba dando una posibilidad de seguir juntos.

_-quita esa cara de bobo…_ Exclamó molesto el mayor al notar como brillaba la mirada emocionada del joven y esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Dándole la espalda se disponía a salir del sótano, Eren termino de poner sus botas y lo seguía, notando algo extraño en el caminar de su superior.

_-Señor está caminando raro..._ Dijo Eren conteniendo la risa después de todo habían secuelas de la noche anterior.

_-Idiota no te rías de mí..._ Exclamó Levi sorprendiendo al joven lanzándole un fuerte golpe al ojo que hizo al joven arrodillarse de dolor.

_-eso es para que no te rías de mí, _Hablaba el mayor con jactancia pero viendo que el joven se quejaba se agachó también, quitando la mano de Eren de su ojo cerrado y lloroso comenzó a revisar, provocando un sonrojo en el joven, y más se sonrojó cuando sintió la mano de Levi acariciarle dulcemente el ojo y su sonrojada mejilla.

_-no es para tanto, no seas llorón…_ Exclamaba Levi levantándose después de darse cuenta en la romántica escena que estaban haciendo, estirando la mano ayudaba al joven a levantarse que de la emoción se olvidó del dolor, siguieron su camino al comedor.

Fin del flashback

_-Eren, deberías ponerte hielo en ese ojo_… Dijo preocupada Petra interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven.

_-Estoy bien, no se preocu_pe. Respondió Eren con una sonrisa sintiendo la caricia de su señor debajo de la mesa.

_-Me preguntó quién lo dejó el ojo así…_ Habló Auruo con sarcasmo y burla a Eren.

_-Cállate Auruo, no seas imprudente…_ Dijo algo atemorizada Petra miraba de reojo a Levi que tranquilamente tomaba su café.

_-Fui yo, Eren es un perro que necesita disciplina_… Respondió Levi malhumorado mirando fijamente al joven y su pie rozaba sensualmente a Eren que entendía esa frase de doble sentido.

_-Señor está bien que sea estricto pero debería ser cuidadoso_. Decía sutilmente Petra a Levi.

_-estoy bien, no se preocupe… _Dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

_-¡Que masoquista! _Murmuraron todos a una voz en un bufido de resignación, a los pocos minutos todos terminaron su desayuno, y todos se dedicaron a sus labores. Eren y Levi pasaron la mañana tranquilamente junto a los otros miembros del equipo. Después del almuerzo en el despacho del sargento se escuchaban unos leves jadeos casi imperceptibles a los oídos de cualquiera, además todos tenían orden de limpiar el patio, nadie estaba cerca.

_-Nhhh… Eren… termina ya… debo leer unos informes… _Decía con dificultad Levi sentado en su silla teniendo su pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas, y un joven castaño entre sus piernas devoraba con delicia su miembro.

_-Nhh…_ Jadeaba el joven succionando el líquido pre seminal de su mayor en esa placentera felación. Eren estaba excitado llevaba una mano desocupada a su parte baja desabrochando su propio pantalón y ropa interior comenzó a masturbarse con prisa, acoplando sus movimientos, Levi con su pie tocaba el miembro del joven con brusquedad causándole placer a ambos, más al joven quien sacaba y metía en su boca ese húmedo falo de su señor con velocidad, a los pocos minutos Eren tomaba toda la esencia de Levi sin desperdiciar ni un poco,

_-Ahh…_ Gimió el sargento sonrojado y acalorado sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo, para Eren era una imagen encantadora, lamia limpiando los restos de semen en el falo de Levi sin dejar de estimularse a sí mismo, el mayor saliendo de su trance, fijó la vista al joven que se masturbaba con deseo, decidió ayudarle un poco,

_-Termina de una vez… _Dijo Levi con su pie pateaba levemente el falo a punto de estallar de Eren, que gemía ante él. Viniéndose casi de inmediato, manchando la bota de su superior y el suelo.

_-Ahh…_ Eren gemía sonrojado, sintiendo esa oleada de placer.

_-Eres idiota, mira ensuciaste mi bota…_ exclamó Levi quien semidesnudo no se levantaba de su silla, Eren con mirada seductora, sorprendiendo al mayor comenzó a lamer la bota lamiendo su propia esencia, Levi excitado sentía un estremecimiento en su ser.

_-Debo limpiarlo, señor… _Murmuró sensualmente el joven viendo fijo a su señor sentado delante de él.

_-eres asqueroso…_ Exclamaba el mayor conteniéndose y fingiendo molestia cuando aquello le excitaba en gran manera, ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir saciándose pero una voz interrumpió las intenciones.

_-Señor, acaba de llegar una carta._ Decía Petra del otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba levemente.

_-Pásala por debajo de la puerta._ Dijo Levi quien no quería ser interrumpido Eren sonrió traviesamente, se disponía a acercarse para continuar.

_-No puedo señor, llegó junto con un paquete… ¿Le sucede algo?_ Su voz suena extraña… Decía confundida Petra.

_-No hay más que hacer, arréglate… Abre la puerta…_ Ordenó Levi ante el gesto malhumorado del joven, que sin reproche arregló su uniforme rápidamente el mayor también lo hacía.

_-Eren, esta noche en el sótano nadie nos interrumpirá…_ Advirtió sensualmente Levi cuando el joven se alejaba de él, al escuchar aquello Eren sonrió con complicidad más animado se dirigía a abrir la puerta, recibiendo la carta y el paquete de Petra que lo miraba dudosa. Levi tuvo que hacer un informe por la carta recibida, así que mandó a Eren a limpiar el establo no sin antes tener una de esas conversaciones tipo sarcásticas, algo dulces y carente de sentido en parte, unos insultos y leves golpes, unos minutos después a lo lejos desde una alta ventana, Levi veía a su amante caminar feliz hacia los establos, el no pudo evitar sonreír también. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando? Con ese pensamiento el mayor frunció el ceño decidió ir al baño a lavarse. Unas horas después…

_-¿experimentos? _Preguntaba con curiosidad Eren a Hanji cuando todos habían terminado de cenar.

_-Creo que hoy estaré solo…_ Murmuró resignado Levi disponiéndose a salir con el resto de su equipo del comedor dejando solo a Eren con la habladora de Hanji quien comenzó a contar sobre sus amados titanes, Eren miraba a Levi como rogándole con la mirada que lo rescatara pero ignorándolo el mayor salió de allí un poco malhumorado.

_**Espero les haya gustado disculpen cualquier error, gracias por leer, también si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión :* besos **_


	7. Posesiva actitud

Eren con mucho sueño no sabía cómo hacer para que Hanji se callara si decía algo, lo tomaba como una iniciativa para seguir sus relatos, al principio eran interesantes pero volvía a repetir lo mismo en otras palabras pero era lo mismo, el joven estaba frustrado en lugar de estar escuchando a una mujer hablar de su rara obsesión con los titanes podría estar en el sótano, disfrutando profanar el delicioso cuerpo de su sargento imaginándose que estuviera haciendo no evito que lanzara un suspiro y se sonrojara por los pervertidos pensamientos que tenía, aquello lo notó Hanji quien avergonzada un poco pensaba que Eren se excitaba al tenerla ahi en frente estando solos en la madrugada.

_-Eren… así que te gustan la mayorcitas… _Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Hanji sacando de sus sucios pensamientos al joven que no entendía que quería decir su superior.

_-Yo… _Decía Eren avergonzado pues no sabía que decir al darse cuenta tal vez de la cara pervertida que tenía al pensar en su Levi que lo aguardaba en el sótano, y vio cómo su superior se le insinuaba con la mirada.

_-Bueno, estas un poco joven para mí…_ Exclamaba sugerente Hanji quien se acercaba al joven con cautela a eren quien confundido y avergonzado, pensaba que decir o hacer, pues sentía la presencia de la mujer más cerca.

_-Eres en parte un titán, eso es muy excitante, podría averiguar un poco más…_ Susurró dulcemente al oído del joven que la empujó sutilmente a pesar de todo era una dama además también su superior, la verdad aunque ella era atrayente sería una tentación si le gustaran las mujeres, pero sus gustos eran opuestos, su corazón y cuerpo solo le pertenecían a aquel de mirada fría y penetrante.

_-Lo siento señora, no quise insinuar nada… Lo siento…_ Aclaró el joven con un sonrojo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia a Hanji que lo miraba confundida.

_-No tienes que avergonzarte, si tuviste un pensamiento sucio de mí, estoy acostumbrada a eso casi a diario, soy irresistible… _Decía Hanji con una enorme sonrisa Eren solo sonreía nervioso, no entendía ese cambio de actitud levantando su avergonzado rostro, se disponía a tomar un sorbo de agua de un vaso que estaba en la mesa. La mujer lo veía y le parecía gracioso ver a la esperanza de la humanidad de esa forma, no podía evitar sonreír burlonamente.

_-Siéntate, no es como si fuera a violarte… Dime, sino pensabas suciamente en mi ¿en quién pensabas hace un momento?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad la mujer lo que más le gustaba era conocer cosas antes que los demás.

_-Yo… tengo a alguien especial, recordé a esa persona es todo…_ Respondió el joven con timidez, la mujer no le creía del todo o sabía que algo le ocultaba.

_-Bueno eres un adolescente, tu mente y cuerpo se excitan con facilidad… Entonces… tu como parte titán puedes sentir esas sensaciones, ¿Qué sientes? ¿Has hecho cosas indebidas con ese alguien especial? Tu cara delataba algo así… Si es así cuéntame… Quiero saber… Si no te animas yo te contare de unas experiencias que tuve…_ Hablaba Hanji sin parar había descubierto un nuevo tema de conversación pero ahora sería más incómodo escucharla, eren levantándose.

_-Señora, debo ir al baño, regresare enseguida… con permiso_, Advirtió Eren pretendiendo salir de prisa del comedor para dirigirse al baño, refrescarse y volver para escuchar otras horas más de conversación pero ahora muy incómoda conversación.

_-No vayas a escapar, donde te escondas te encontrare…_ Dijo en tono amenazante Hanji y su mirada destellaba un brillo de que hablaba en serio.

_-Si…_ Acertó a decir Eren saliendo de prisa de una vez al baño.

_-¿Qué tienen todos estos superiores?_ Parece que se deleitan en acosarme, solo falta que el comandante lo haga. Y él se suponía no apartaría su mirada de mí, ahora debería haber llegado interrumpir esa conversación, salvarme y llevarme al sótano… Hablaba Eren consigo mismo mientras se salpicaba agua al rostro dentro del sencillo baño.

_-Claro él ahora debe estar dormido el muy… el muy… tonto…_ Murmuraba molesto el joven abriendo la puerta del baño y disponerse a ir donde la mujer le aguardaba, cuando tropezó con alguien al salir.

_-¿Quién es tonto?_ Preguntaba Levi con el ceño fruncido.

_-Nadie, señor… Yo soy un tonto… hablaba de mi…_ Decía nervioso Eren ante la mirada penetrante de Levi.

_-¿Qué hace aquí señor? _Preguntó Eren con curiosidad y para cambiar de tema.

_-Solo venia al baño._ Respondía desviando la mirada.

_-Pero hay un baño más cerca de su cuarto que este de aquí…_Dijo con una sonrisa el joven para avergonzar al mayor.

_-Se me antojó venir a este, ¿Qué no puedo?_ Exclamó molesto Levi con mirada asesina al joven pues intuía sus intenciones de quererlo avergonzar.

_-Claro, usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera… _Dijo de forma sugerente el joven acercándose a Levi con intención de abrazarlo.

_-Tú lo has dicho, con quien quiera…_ Dijo el mayor esquivando el abrazo de Eren, para encerrarse al baño, el joven se quedó con el rostro impávido ante esa respuesta, un enorme enojo lo consumía, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿No soy el único? Se preguntaba en su mente el joven, y su ceño se frunció demasiado de sus ojos parecían salir chispas del coraje y de los celos. Levi del otro lado de la puerta sonreía malicioso por provocar al joven así.

_-Señor, quiero aclararle algo… Usted es mío… si hay alguien más me encargare de desaparecerlo… _Advirtió el joven con seriedad y con esa mirada de determinación que amaba Levi, sintió un estremecer al tenerlo cerca y ver esa mirada cruzar la suya.

_-Bah… ¿y no que solo quería matar titanes? ¿Ahora mataras a mis amantes?_ Respondió Levi con sarcasmo haciendo al joven a un lado lo dejaba con su coraje solo, cuando sintió que eren lo halaba para él con fuerza juntando sus cuerpos en casi un abrazo.

_-Si es necesario así será… _Exclamó Eren juntando más el cuerpo de su sargento al suyo, provocando una excitante sensación a ambos que se miraron fijamente sin decir nada por varios segundos.

_-La loca se acerca mejor me voy…_ Dijo Levi empujando a Eren levemente y dándole la espalda pretendía alejarse de él. El joven escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercarse suponía que era Hanji, no sería buena idea que seguirlo ya que esa loca de lentes los descubriría.

_-No te preocupes Eren, no tengo ningún amante… Solo tu…_ Dijo Levi en un susurro que el joven escuchó claramente mientras veía como se alejaba su amado sargento no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente pues sus palabras parecían sinceras, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y el corazón le latía de forma irracional.

_-Eren… Aquí estas, pensé que habías escapado._ Exclamaba la mujer con un suspiro de resignación viendo embobado al joven con una enorme sonrisa, mirada brillosa y sonrojado y no decía palabra alguna.

_-Eren… Eren… tú estás enamorado… vamos idiota…_ Decía Hanji con resignación halando al joven que estaba como en trance hacia el comedor de alguna forma tenía que averiguar quién era.

_-Cuando se cayó sobre mí el idiota, así es como conocí a este chico... _Hablaba Hanji con emoción mientras Eren solo pensaba en su adorable sargento cuando llegaron al comedor. Mientras tanto Levi en la puerta del comedor, estaba haciendo guardia de forma sigilosa para que no lo notaran ahí había estado toda la noche_. No me apartare de ti… nunca lo haré…_ pensaba Levi con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras escuchaba parlotear a la cuatro ojos como él le decía.

**_muchas gracias por leer me alegra saber que lo leen, lo triste es no conocer su valiosa opinión, se los agradecería también... Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. no leemos en el próximo... besos :*_**


	8. Dulce sueño

Estaba llegando la mañana, Hanji seguía contando sus historias volviendo al inicio de esta hablando sobre sus dos amados titanes que tenía bajo su experimentación, mientras Eren seguía alucinando con su sargento esperaba terminar esa conversación pronto quería ir a dormir no sin antes jugar un poco con Levi, cuando de pronto la puerta sucumbió con fuerza entrando uno de los hombres de la teniente, que le alarmaba de la terrible noticia de que sus apreciados titanes habían muerto.

Eren salió de prisa junto con ella que estaba por demás alterada, sentía curiosidad por lo sucedido. Llegaron a la escena donde permanecían los restos de los titanes, Hanji gritaba y lloraba desesperada por la irreparable pérdida, ya la mañana había llegado y los rayos de sol los cubría a todos, habían muchos soldados ahí, Eren a lo lejos notó la presencia de su amado Levi, se veía hermoso con la luz mañanera tan fresco, disimuladamente este se le acercó,

_-Buenos días, señor..._ Saludó Eren con una pequeña sonrisa conteniendo la alegría de tenerlo cerca, después de la extraña conversación de la madrugada el joven se sentía más enamorado e ilusionado con su sargento pero estando en un lugar público debía contenerse.

_-Buenos días, ¿No has dormido nada? Todo por esa cuatro ojos..._ Hablaba Levi en confidencia al muchacho que le escuchaba atento, emocionándose pues parecía preocupado por su falta de sueño.

_-Sí, no he dormido nada... ¿Puedo dormir cuando regresemos_? Decía Eren casi en un susurro pues notaba que su sargento estaba un poco ojeroso parecía no haber dormido lo suficiente, y en cierta manera era verdad pues había pasado la noche en vela vigilando en secreto al joven.

_-Sí, solo un rato recuerda debes cumplir tus obligaciones. _Acertó a decir Levi mirando a Hanji como gritaba por sus titanes muertos, el joven hacia lo mismo.

_-¿Podríamos dormir juntos?_ Sugirió el joven con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

_-Te recuerdo que no hemos llegado a ese nivel de intimidad. Vámonos, esto es asunto de la policía_. Advirtió el mayor quien caminaba hacia la salida, Eren se disponía a seguirlo cuando sintió alguien detrás suyo y le susurró algo al oído. Esa voz era del comandante quien se había acercado demasiado agarrándolo por los hombros, lo había tomado por sorpresa y dijo algo intrigante que no entendía. Vio como Levi miraba serio y fijamente la escena a unos pasos, luego les dio la espalda y siguió caminando. Luego se le unieron el resto del escuadrón, montando sus caballos regresaron a la base. Levi estaba más serio de lo normal y no lo tomó en cuenta todo el camino de regreso. Más bien se mantenía alejado de los demás, tomando la delantera. Llegando a la base se disponían a guardar sus caballos.

_-¿Vas a descansar Eren?_ Preguntaba Petra con curiosidad pues el joven bostezaba y lo ojos le parecían pesados.

_-Sí, no dormí nada anoche_… Respondió Eren mientras veía a su señor alejarse sin decir nada.

_-Me imagino… Descansa…_ Exclamó con una sonrisa la joven pues Hanji seguramente no había dejado de hablar toda la noche.

_-Es un novato y ya tiene privilegios…_ Refunfuñaba Auruo con mala cara viendo al joven.

_-No le hagas caso, él es un poco envidioso…_ Aclaraba Petra dándole con el codo a Auruo.

_-¿Envidioso? No me gustaría ser el consentido del sargento…_ Hablaba Auruo mientras se sobaba el estómago donde había sido golpeado

_-Cállate… Siempre debes salir con tus comentarios inapropiados… _Regañaba Petra al otro alejándose del joven que se había encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

_-¿Su consentido?... Me alegra serlo…_ Murmuraba con una sonrisa el joven.

_-Te alegra ¿Qué te alegra?_ Hablaba una voz muy conocida a Eren parándosele en frente, sorprendiendo al joven.

_-Señor, siempre aparece de repente… Voy al sótano a descansar un rato, ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?_ Decía Eren con un tono sugerente levemente sus dedos rozaban la mano de su señor parado frente a él.

_-Crees que soy tu almohada ¿O qué?_ Exclamó malhumorado Levi apartando toscamente la caricia del joven.

_-No me molestaría que lo sea… Además tenemos un asunto inconcluso de ayer por la tarde ¿Lo recuerda? y también una conversación pendiente._ Hablaba el joven a pesar de ver el malhumorado rostro del mayor.

_-No somos novios, no me trates como tal… Voy a mi oficina a firmar unos papeles._ Respondió el mayor dándole la espalda y se alejaba de él. Eren sentía enamorarse más de él como amaba esas actitudes tan propias de él, mostrarse indiferente y distante así que decidió que se le pasara el mal humor además sospechaba que estaba molesto por el acercamiento de Erwin, parecía celoso o eso quería pensar llegando al sótano decidió darse un baño y disponerse a descansar un par de horas.

_-¿Qué haces en mi cama?_ Preguntaba malhumorado Levi entrando al sótano viendo al joven acostado en la cama para dormir.

_-Señor, esta es mi cama… _Además si usted no iba a usarla pensé que podía descansar aquí es mucho más cómodo que el sofá. Respondió un poco temeroso el joven, Levi escuchando aquello suspiró y resignado se acercaba a la cama.

_-Hazte más allá… Voy a leer estos papeles._ Ordenaba el mayor decidió recostarse al espaldar de la cama tomando sus papeles empezó a leerlos.

_-Señor…_ Murmuraba Eren acomodándose bien en la cama recostado de lado veía a su señor leer los papeles en parte estaba emocionado,

_-¿Si?_ Respondió Levi sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

_-Lo amo…_ Susurró sincera y amorosamente el joven con un sonrojo y su mirada destellaba un brillo especial incomodando al sargento por esa inesperadas palabras de amor, que solo aparento que no le afectaba pero se sentía de cierta forma intimidado por él.

_-Cállate, hace horas te gustaba, luego me querías ahora me amas… ¿Qué vendrá después, propuesta de matrimonio?_ Exclamaba molesto el mayor algo que predecía el joven por lo menos no lo lanzó de la cama, se sentía aliviado de expresar su sentir solo suspiró resignado al escuchar ese regaño y Levi lo miraba con fingido odio y enojo.

_-Eso estaría bien…_ Respondió Eren llevando su mano a acariciar sutilmente la pierna de su señor, que lo miraba de reojo en su intento de seducirlo.

_-Eren, debo terminar de leer esos papeles, espera unos minutos…_ Dijo el mayor con resignación apartando la mano del joven, la verdad que también quería disfrutar de los momentos placenteros que extrañamente había creado con Eren pero primero estaba su trabajo.

_-Sí, es así esperare…_ Dijo muy sonriente Eren, quedándose quieto solo mirando la hermosa figura de su señor, tosiendo un poco se preparaba para hablar y romper ese silencio que se había formado.

_-Señor, con respecto a lo que dijo anoche… Me alegra saber que soy el único para usted, me enfurecí mucho cuando insinuó lo de otras personas en su vida… Y… _ Hablaba el joven sin parar Levi que lo escuchaba arqueaba una ceja pues su dulce voz no lo dejaba terminar de leer.

_-¿Puedes callarte un minuto no me puedo concentrar? _Regañó el mayor viendo mal a Eren que sonrió ante eso.

_-Está bien me callare…._ Dijo resignado Eren quedándose callado, Levi continuó su lectura, sintiendo la mirada fija de Eren que no pestañeaba ni un poco, eso le hizo arquear la ceja nuevamente en señal de molestia.

_-Eres irritante Eren, podrías dejar de ver cada cosa que hago, me molesta…._ Regañaba nuevamente el mayor con mala cara, Eren solo sonrió nervioso.

_-Está bien no lo mirare…_ Habló el joven con resignación lo que menos quería ahora era poner de mal humor a su señor, entonces se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos lentamente mientras veía a Levi concentrado en esos papeles sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. A los pocos minutos Levi notó que Eren se había dormido con la expresión de su rostro muy tranquila, y parecía sonreír provocando ternura en el mayor, lo miro fijamente como estudiando cada detalle de ese hermoso y juvenil rostro, acercando su mano lo acarició si acaso el joven fingía dormir simplemente lo golpearía, pero en serio estaba profundamente dormido, siguió delineando con su dedo el rostro del joven que lo tenía fascinado, quedándose un par de minutos contemplándolo, pensaba como alguien así podría formar ya parte de su vida, de todas las personas del mundo se enamoró de quien menos debía, tanto se había negado a la posibilidad de ser feliz, de amar de ser amado, su vida estaba plagada de constantes perdidas, nadie del escuadrón de reconocimiento debía plantearse un futuro, pues la muerte era quien estaba más cerca, ahora él más fuerte de toda la humanidad, había sido debilitado por un sentimiento más fuerte que él, simplemente amor, ante esos ridículos pensamientos decidió levantarse de la cama, agarrando sus papeles, se disponía a salir antes de hacerlo se acercó al joven cubrió con unas sábanas dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de prisa a su oficina a terminar su trabajo. Unas horas después Eren despertó exaltado y confundido.

_-¡Ahhh no!… me dormí…_ _y no le hice nada a mi señor…_ exclamaba frustrado el joven, viendo una nota a su lado. Leyéndola se levantó y se disponía a salir. En la cama se veía una pequeña nota que tenía una sola palabra con grandes letras decía… IDIOTA…

**_Hola espero les gustara, inmediatamente pasen a leer la continuación :* no olviden comentar :*_**


	9. Preocupación innecesaria

Oh el bello durmiente al fin despertó… Exclamaba con mala cara Auruo viendo como el joven caminaba estirando los brazos con pereza se les acercaba.

_-No comiences Auruo, eres un pesado… _Regañaba Petra a su amigo.

_-Eren el sargento salió, dijo que comieras algo y te pusieras a trabajar…_ _maldito mocoso ocioso… Eso dijo yo solo lo repito… _Decía un poco avergonzada la mujer, Eren sonrió ante esto.

_-Sí, está bien… no se preocupe…_ Así lo hizo Eren comió un poco, comenzó con sus labores ya era de tarde, pasaron unas horas y su señor no regresaba comenzó a caer la noche el joven estaba empezando a preocuparse, inquieto ayudaba a sus compañeros con la cena, se sirvieron y comieron el puesto del sargento estaba vacío provocando una extraña nostalgia a Eren que estaba más callado de lo normal, escuchando como sus compañeros conversaban.

_-Disculpen… ¿El sargento a dónde fue? Está tardando un poco… ¿No creen?_ Hablaba Eren tratando de que aquello no sonará extraño a sus compañeros solo que fuera curiosidad.

-Ah sí, bueno esas reuniones a veces se extienden nunca se saben cuándo terminaran… Respondió Erd con seriedad y los demás seguían comiendo.

_-El pequeño Eren extraña al sargento…_ Dijo con una sonrisa Auruo dirigiéndose a Eren que lo miraba mal.

_-No es eso…_ Respondió un poco malhumorado Eren.

_-No le hagas caso Eren, le encanta fastidiarte… No te preocupes el sargento regresara pronto…_ Dijo Petra mirando con enojo a Auruo quien solo desvió la mirada.

_-Si…_ Susurró Eren pero en el fondo estaba preocupado.

_-Tal vez encontró alguna chica bonita en el camino… Ya que aquí no hay muchas así…_ Habló Auruo con una sonrisa traviesa los demás lo miraban con extrañeza, sabían que su líder no era de esos hombres y Eren no desconfiaría de él después de lo que dijo anoche no lo haría.

_-¿Que insinúas pedazo de idiota? ¿Me estás diciendo fea? _Reclamó ofendida y molesta Petra golpeándole en la cabeza.

_-Nada… Petra tu eres bonita, pero eres mía, así que el sargento no se fijaría en ti… _Exclamaba Auruo con una sonrisa traviesa, la mujer al escuchar eso se sonrojó.

_-Cállate solo dices tonterías… _Exclamaba avergonzada Petra golpeando a Auruo y todos se reian de la escena, pasaron varios minutos y Eren preocupado todavía decidió levantarse.

_-Iré a descansar… Buenas noches…_ Se despedía el joven amablemente salía del comedor.

_-Buenas noches…_ Dijeron los demás al notar la mirada triste de Eren, solo se miraron sospechosos entre sí. Llegó el joven al sótano, tirándose a la cama pensaba en cuanto lo extrañaba, extrañaba el ceño fruncido y malos tratos de Levi, pero también su amabilidad disfrazada de indiferencia, pensando en ello se quedó dormido.

_-Mocoso… mocoso…_ Lo llamaba Levi a Eren zarandeándolo un poco para que se levantara.

_-Señor… esta todo mojado… _Se levantó Eren de inmediato inconscientemente se abrazó a su señor sintiendo la humedad de su cuerpo.

_-Si me agarró la lluvia al venir acá…_ Respondió Levi separándose del joven con un poco de brusquedad.

_-Le traeré una toalla, puede resfriarse…_ Parándose de prisa Eren buscaba una toalla limpia, acercándose secaba dulcemente y con devoción el rostro y cabello mojado de su señor, viéndose fijamente los dos.

_-Es peligroso viajar tan tarde…_ Dijo Eren con preocupación en su voz.

_-¿Con quién crees que hablas?_ Levi dijo con jactancia pero sin separarse del joven se sentían bien sus caricias y cuidados, nadie lo había tratado así o por lo menos él no se lo había permitido a nadie.

_-Cierto usted es el más fuerte de todos… _Respondió Eren con una sonrisa, el mayor al ver esa hermosa reacción solo desvió la mirada.

_-No me dijo que saldría todo el día,_ Exclamó Eren con curiosidad y seguir la conversación.

_-no debo darte explicaciones…_ Respondió fríamente Levi con el ceño fruncido.

_-Solo me preocupe… Siento mucho haberme dormido…_ Aclaró Eren acercándose más a su señor la distancia entre ellos era mínima.

_-No importa, _Dijo Levi quien no se separaba del joven.

_-Señor…_ Susurró el joven cerca del oído de su señor, lamiéndolo sensualmente provocando estremecer a Levi.

_-Debería quitarse esta ropa, va a resfriarse… _Insinuó provocativamente Eren, sintiendo ese calor que provocaba solo el tener a Levi tan cerca.

_-Ah sí, necesito calor tengo frio…_ Murmuró con sensualidad Levi mirando fijamente al joven ninguno bajaba la mirada, Eren comenzó a quitar la ropa mojada de su señor, dejándola en el piso al terminar de desvestirlo, recostándolo en la cama comenzó a repartir besos en su delicada piel saboreando su humedecido y bien formado cuerpo, marcándolo dulcemente con sus labios, el joven pretendía besarlo pero Levi lo evitaba, el muchacho lo notó pero decidió no seguir insistiendo, todo a su tiempo pensaba él. En el sótano no se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia pero estaba más frio que de costumbre, Eren decidió quitar sus prendas también, quedando desnudo sobre Levi que aparentaba no excitarse al estar así con el joven.

_-Señor… lo amo…_ Susurró el joven en el oído del mayor se arriesgaba a que lo empujara y esa noche apasionada terminara en una paliza, pero sorprendentemente Levi no dijo nada, empujó al joven dejándolo confundido en la cama mientras él se levantaba dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo al caminar.

_-Será mejor apagar la luz…_ Exclamaba en voz baja Levi apagando una luz de la pared cercana, dejando en oscuridad todo el sótano. Eren no entendía que pretendía el mayor pero era mejor no preguntar para no arruinar el momento, sintió cuando alguien se recostaba sobre él parecía abrazarlo, el joven suspiró y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

_-No seas gentil conmigo…_ Murmuró sensualmente Levi al oído de Eren, se cubrieron bajo las sabanas el joven entendió a que se refería dando rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos, comenzaron a acariciarse entre sí despertando el deseo en cada uno por el otro, en esa noche lluviosa decidieron amarse en ese frio y oscuro sótano que sin predecirlo se había convertido en su refugio de amor.

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado, hoy estaba un poco inspirada... agradezco a la personitas lindas que han comentado me han animado mucho... nos leemos en el próximo capitulo arigato y besos :* Ah si... una ultima cosa... LEVI ES UN AMOR :*_**


	10. Levi

Hola este es un capitulo especial, en donde Levi está lejos de su escuadrón donde dejó dormido a Eren, espero les agrade

Narración de Levi.

Hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, mortalmente aburrido a veces pienso que debería dejarme comer por un titán y acabar con todo esto, pero no todo ha sido tan malo hoy, en si no ha sido malo en todos últimos días,

_-Bien Levi, terminamos la reunión, veo que estas un poco hastiado..._ Dijo Erwin sacándome de mis pensamientos, durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche nos reunimos con otros mandos luego del incidente de los titanes muertos de Hanji y el objetivo de la próxima misión.

_-¿Se me nota?_ Pregunté con sarcasmo mientras todos salíamos de ese despacho una vez que concluyo la reunión.

_-Por lo menos deberías disimularlo por cortesía..._ Decía Erwin con una sonrisa al ver mi desgano.

_-ya es un poco tarde puedes quedarte a dormir, enviare que te preparen una habitación, _Sugirió Erwin con amabilidad el al ver lo oscuro que estaba fuera

_-No es tan tarde, regresare con mi escuadrón..._ Respondí con seguridad, había estado todo el día afuera, tenía la gran necesidad de regresar, el motivo de mi afanoso regreso tenia nombre y apellido Eren Jeager quien me esperaba en el sótano.

_-Creo que ellos estarán bien si faltas una noche, pero no te contradigo, me despido hasta mañana. Buenas noches._ Me dijo amablemente Erwin con una sonrisa mientras me da la espalda y se aleja daba detalles a uno de sus soldados, salgo de la base principal montando mi fiel caballo me dirijo a mi base que está a una media hora de allí, la noche es fresca me haría bien despejar la mente, pero más pensaba….

Quisiera poder borrar cierto rostro idiota que me atormenta pero no puedo apartarlo de mi mente, su voz resuena en mis oídos aun cuando no está cerca.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Cuándo mi frio corazón empezó a cobrar vida y calidez? Es una calidez que me duele un poco, me lastima de forma incomprensible a la vez que me alivia y levanta, palabras no pueden describirla, si supiera cuando empezó a surgir dentro de mi este sentir tal vez hubiera podido ignorarlo y arrancarlo, pero no me di cuenta cuando sucedió.

Recuerdo una mirada vivaz y sus palabras emocionadas al verme aquella vez en la calle cuando salía a una misión afuera, simplemente lo ignoré pero de alguna manera su imagen se quedó grabada en mí, pensé que tal vez no lo volvería a ver a ese mocoso bullicioso que me aclamaba, seguí mi camino. Fue mi más grande sorpresa al darme cuenta que al que rescaté de ser devorados por titanes, el muchacho que todos decían que era el salvador y esperanza de la humanidad era ese mismo de antes, el destino era travieso me estaba tendiendo una trampa. Cuando luego junto con Erwin lo interrogábamos en ese frio sótano mi mirada brilló al escuchar su tan fuerte determinación me sorprendí de ello en su mirada había ese fuego que atravesó mis sentidos, causando un estremecer en mi ser que disimule con frialdad. En el juicio quería golpearlo por eso que causaba en mí, aprovechando que debía darle una paliza para nuevamente salvarle la vida, me desquite con muchas ganas aunque fue momentáneo ya que al verlo desvalido, golpeado y ensangrentado al terminar el juicio yo sentí compasión de él hasta me sentí culpable, ver su rostro temeroso ante mí, lo intimidaba lo sabía con solo verlo, decidí ser un poco flexible así que me acerqué a él , después de todo estaría bajo mi cuidado.

Llegando a la base sentía que no podía dejar de verlo, de tenerlo cerca, toda la tarde la pasé junto a él con el pretexto de limpiar, por la manera que él estaba inquieto cerca de mí me hizo sospechar que yo también le atraía, de alguna manera le seguí el juego. Nunca me imaginé que caería rendido ante el la primera noche, tenerlo tan íntimamente sentir corromper mi ser, nunca antes me había ofrecido a alguien y mucho menos a uno que estuviera bajo mi mando, pero se sentía tan bien, profanando dentro de mí con su juvenil e inexperto cuerpo, no pude evitarlo, desde esa noche todo con respecto a lo que creía ser, mi pensar, mi sentir se ha venido abajo, me divierte el jugar con él, la manera en que se sonroja, sonríe, habla, se avergüenza y como se esfuerza por querer llamar mi atención, si supiera que la tiene toda, pensar que dentro unos días iremos a esa misión en que su vida correrá peligro es el objetivo principal de la misión me asusta de cierta manera… de forma como nunca había sentido, no quiero perderlo, no quiero…

_-Maldición ha comenzado a llover…_ exclamo mirando como el agua comienza a descender con fuerza lo bueno es que ya estoy cerca, a los pocos minutos llego guardo mi caballo con una toalla trato de secarlo un poco.

_-Sabes, creo que no tiene sentido seguir disimulando este sentimiento, con la próxima misión no sabremos si regresemos con vida, las probabilidades de vivir o morir como siempre son inciertas, trataré de disfrutar este tiempo con ese mocoso que ha dicho que me ama, y yo… Yo también creo amarlo… Estúpido mocoso, me haces que hable con un caballo… _hablé con fingida molestia pero de algún modo me siento descargado me he quitado un peso de encima, aunque todavía debo decírselo a él, pero no puedo decirle que lo amo así de repente, seguramente se echara a llorar de emoción, iremos a mi modo por lo pronto ahora necesito su calor y abrigo. Salí del establo note que todos estaban por ir a dormir excepto Eren que no estaba con ellos,

_-Señor, no hubo ninguna novedad…_ Me dijo Erd con seriedad, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

_-¿Eren?_ Pregunté fingiendo no mostrar interés alguno

-_El apenas cenó, luego se fue a dormir. _Respondió Auruo con su cara desanimada como tenía frio me despedía de ellos para irme a cambiar ya que estaba mojado, cuando Petra en confidencia me quería decir algo acercándose a mí.

_-Señor, Eren estaba un poco preocupado por usted, parecía triste… Buenas noches… _Dijo ella un poco nerviosa, temiendo mi reacción solo di la espalda y seguí mi camino, Con esas palabras resonando en mi mente me dirigía al sótano, entré y noté al mocoso dueño de mi corazón durmiendo mientras yo estaba mojado, con frio pensando en él, me molesté un poco, debería haber estado preocupado por mí, despierto esperándome. Lo contemple por un minuto, no pude evitar sonreír al ver cómo me llamaba entre sueños, me acerqué y lo llamaba lentamente al ver que no hacía caso comencé a moverlo con fuerza, el despertó y su abrazo sorpresivo me rodeó con ternura y alivio al parecer el sí estuvo preocupado, me sentía feliz por dentro por primera vez en mi vida alguien me esperaba y yo tenía a alguien por quien regresar

**_Fin de la narración de Levi_**

**Espero les haya gustado, alguien sugirió que casi no he dado casi participación a Levi en cuanto a su pensar y sentir, asi que me di cuenta que era verdad... Espero les haya gustado me gustaría saber su opinión :***


	11. Fortaleciendo lazos

En la fría noche lluviosa dos seres se amaban en medio de la oscuridad de un sótano.

_-Eren, te dije que besos no..._ Advirtió Levi apartándose un poco de Eren que tenía intención de besarlo en los labios.

_-Está bien... Seré paciente, pero esos labios serán míos... Por lo pronto lo besaré todo.._. Exclamó Eren con erotismo en su voz, Levi solo arqueó ligeramente la ceja pero de inmediato sintió esos labios devorar con delicia su cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta su pecho, repartiendo besos en él, sintiendo como su húmeda lengua también se deslizaba con delicadeza sobre su bien formado abdomen.

_-Nhh… Eren… no hagas eso… es un poco sucio… tu saliva esta en mi cuerpo…_ Decía con fingida molestia el mayor pero le gustaba ese contacto su piel vibraba con cada beso, lamida además las suaves manos de Eren le acariciaban los muslos posesivamente no podía evitar que su cuerpo tiritara ante eso y el joven lo sabía muy bien por eso no dejaba de hacerlo aunque Levi pretendiera quejarse pues en ese momento lo abrazó

_-Señor, no es mi culpa que usted sea tan delicioso… quisiera comerlo… _Dijo Eren con sensualidad al oído de Levi, terminando de decir eso mordió ligeramente su cuello, el mayor lo separó de inmediato destellando en su mirada un poco de molestia y a la vez incomodidad.

_-No pensaras comerme estúpido titán…_ Exclamó el mayor con seriedad como poniéndose a la defensiva, Eren al ver esa reacción se echó a reír como no se había reído en muchos días, Levi solo lo bofeteó, calmando al joven que se quedó callado.

_-¿Por qué me golpea?_ Decía Eren con resentimiento pero sin quitarse de encima de su señor que lo veía molesto,

_-Eres idiota, hablas de comerme cuando tú eres parte titán bien podrías hacerlo…_ Respondió fríamente Levi.

_-No me refería a comerlo de esa forma…_ Aclaró Eren con una pícara sonrisa, Levi sabia a que se refería pero solo jugaba con el joven.

_-Idiota… entonces a que te refieres… Muéstrame…_ Dijo Levi destellando sensualidad en su voz y mirada, provocando una chispa encender nuevamente el cuerpo del joven que separaba las piernas de su mayor ubicándose entre ellas, Levi desvió la mirada y un estremecer le recorrió al sentir como el miembro del joven se erguía con solo rozar su intimidad.

_-Así…_ Dijo Eren al sentir como su miembro palpitaba al sentir la cercanía de Levi que se estremecía entre sus brazos, se quedaron viendo por milésimas de segundo con esa fugaz mirada se permitirían uno al otro seguir en su sensual juego, Eren amaba tanto saborear el cuerpo de su sargento, quien se dejaba hacer y se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su joven amante.

_-Ahhh…_ Gemía sonrojado Levi al sentir como engullían con gula su miembro humedecido, Eren lo disfrutaba al igual que el mayor que no podía contener la satisfacción de esa deliciosa felación, el ritmo aumentaba al igual que los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, cuando Levi después de unos minutos con fuerza vertía con abundancia su esencia dentro de la boca agitada de Eren, quien no perdía tiempo y bebía todo ese delicioso líquido que le regalaba su señor, quien se retorcía de placer entre las sabanas, era exquisito esa oleada de placer que le inundaba, unos pocos segundos después agitado abría los ojos viendo como el joven aun saboreaba su esencia relamiéndose los labios.

_-Te lo tomaste todo… asqueroso… _Exclamó algo avergonzado Levi con la respiración agitada, el joven levantaba su rostro mostrándole una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-Claro, no se puede desperdiciar algo tan delicioso…_ Dijo Eren con erotismo recostándose sobre su señor, quien le permitió ese acercamiento ambos tenían el rostro cerca, solo a escasos centímetros de separación.

-_Señor… ¿Le he dicho que usted es hermoso? Amo su mirada…_ Declaraba Eren con un sonrojo y su mano delineaba el rostro de Levi en una tierna caricia, las miradas de ambos no se despegaban del otro, era un momento casi mágico, sus respiraciones parecían acoplarse entre sí, sus ojos se miraban con tranquilidad y amor.

_-¿Cual mirada? Esta… _Aclaró Levi frunciendo el ceño.

_-Si… esa… la amo…_ Exclamaba el joven abrazando emocionado al mayor quien suspiraba con resignación, pero correspondió ese abrazo permanecieron en ese abrazo por unos segundos, pero la cercanía de ambos era placentera comenzando a moverse entre sí en un movimiento simultaneo de cuerpos que era asfixiante, llenos de deseo resultado de esa fricción, sensual fricción, ambos jadeantes y ruborizados, Levi besaba por primera vez el cuello del joven que sentía esos labios rozar con sensualidad su cuello, el joven jadeaba entre cerrando los ojos.

_-Eren… ¿Te gusta?_ Decía el mayor susurrándole al oído de Eren.

_-Sí, mucho… sus labios son cálidos y suaves…_ Respondió Eren mientras sentía como esos labios lo besaban con firmeza y pasión.

_-Es bueno saberlo…_ Dijo Levi mirando fijamente al joven, repentinamente sus labios se juntaron en un dulce pero profundo beso, ese beso que ya era inevitable, Eren sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante ese beso que le era dado sin dudarlo lo correspondió aferrándose con fuerza a esos labios, Levi abrió los ojos observando como Eren estaba concentrado en el contacto, pasaron unos segundos y ese beso fue demandante al punto que sus lenguas no dudaron en jugar entre si también. Poco después se separaron jadeantes pero sin dejar de verse.

_-Maldito mocoso… me hiciste besarte… Diablos…_ Exclamaba con molestia Levi ante la mirada confundida de Eren.

_-No entiendo…_ Decía Eren con duda en su rostro.

_-Nada… luego te lo digo… _Dijo Levi desviando la mirada, el joven sonrió y nuevamente se juntaron en un demandante beso. Así pasaron largos minutos entre beso y beso, cuando sus cuerpos pedían un contacto más profundo, ambos extasiados, Eren preparaba a su señor con dos dedos mientras se besaban y acariciaban al calor de la madrugada.

_-Listo… Nhhh… ahora el titán Eren atacara…_ Exclamó Eren con una sonrisa aun en medio de la excitación, tomando su miembro erecto y bien humedecido, de una sola estocada penetraba a Levi que respingo al sentir la intromisión…

_-¿titán?... diría titancito…_ Dijo burlonamente el mayor pero a la vez se movía lentamente acoplando sus movimientos de cadera entre sí.

_-¡Que cruel!... Usted…_ Exclamaba Eren pero fue interrumpido pues sus labios fueron atrapados por los labios de su señor en un apasionado beso, el tiempo parecía desaparecer en ese instante en que medio de besos, caricias atrevidas, gemidos, respiraciones agitadas el joven esperanza de la humanidad poseía con pasión y amor al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, era algo irónico pero a ellos no les importaba por ahora, la habitación se llenó de excitantes sonidos en esa madrugada, el retumbar lento de la cama, aumentaba con fuerza cuando Eren daba las ultimas estocadas, ambos estaban por llegar al límite de sus cuerpos, unidos por un beso ambos llegaban al orgasmo, aferrándose entre sí descargaban su placer con un sonoro gemido mientras sus esencias salían con fuerza de su interior. Trataban de recuperar el aliento, cansados dieron por terminada la acción placentera nocturna, Levi estaba tan cansado no había dormido en más de 24 horas, el sueño le vencía que no quería levantarse a asearse, por muy sucio que le parecía, escuchaba que Eren le susurraba algo al oído, se quedó dormido.

_-Señor… buenas noches…_ Decía Eren que se abrazaba a Levi quedándose dormido junto a él, como dos amantes que exhaustos por el placer compartirían la cama por esa noche en un dulce sueño. Llegó la mañana pero los rayos de sol no penetraban hasta el sótano así que era difícil saber si era de día o noche.

_-Qué raro que Levi no este despierto limpiando después de una lluvia…_ Hablaba para sí misma, una mujer de lentes que caminaba por el pasillo, nadie la había visto el escuadrón de Levi preparaba el desayuno en la cocina y limpiaban el comedor antes que llegara su líder.

_-Más raro es que tampoco esté en su habitación… Yo que quería mostrarle un dibujo que hice anoche de mis titanes… que están muertos…_ Decía la mujer hablando de forma melancólica consigo misma, llevaba unas hojas.

_-Tal vez debe estar torturando al pobre Eren… ¡Oh no… Iré por tu rescate Eren!…_ Exclamaba la mujer caminando con prisa hacia el sótano. Llegando no escuchó ruido alguno, así que pensó no había nadie, decidió que sería bueno buscar algo de Eren, tal vez si su ropa tenia aroma de titán o algo así, de forma sigilosa intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro, con una de sus tácticas logró abrir la puerta, sin hacer ruido alguno al entrar se llevó una enorme sorpresa, que tuvo que tapar su boca para no gritar, salió de igual manera que entró sin ruido. Caminó como en shock hasta salir al patio humedecido.

_-Ahhhhh…._ Gritó alterada pero se notaba como un hilillo de sangre salía por su nariz, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y algo de excitación, mientras una sonrisa pervertida se esbozó en sus labios, tranquilizándose tomó aire pero en su cabeza estaba la escena de Levi durmiendo abrazado a Eren, al parecer desnudos con sus ropas en el piso, y la sabanas revueltas estaba de más deducir lo que había pasado en la noche.

_-Ahora los tengo en mis manos…_ Exclamaba Hanji con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se encaminaba dentro del castillo que utilizaban como base el escuadrón del poderoso Levi.

_**Agradezco mucho que les guste mi historia, me emociona escribirla no sé el m-preg me emociona ya quiero llegar a escribirlo, aunque debo advertir que no será como muchos lo piensan, los que me conocen saben que me gusta innovar y escribir lo inesperado... bueno con respecto al capitulo de hoy, no pensé escribir lemon pero al final me inspiré... Gracias por sus valiosas opiniones que aunque a veces no responda las tomo muy cuenta, nos leemos pronto, bye besos :***_


	12. Insinuaciones incómodas

**_hola... espero les guste el capitulo de hoy un poco más extenso, bueno gracias a los que comentaron y a los que no también por lo menos lo leen, eso me anima mucho :D veo que quieren el m-preg de Levi, lo pensaré O_O ahora si ha leer..._**

En el frío sótano se encontraban dos siluetas que dormían de forma plácida en la cómoda cama. Eren con pesadez en sus parpados lentamente abría sus ojos notando a la persona que dormía a su lado, podía ver su tranquilo y hermoso rostro, con sutileza se abrazaba a él, no podía resistirlo.

_-¿Qué crees que haces?_ Habló Levi abriendo los ojos lanzando una mirada asesina a Eren que sus brazos retrocedieron y no dieron ese abrazo.

_-Bueno… yo…_ Trataba de justificarse el nervioso joven desviaba la mirada y un sonrojo se tiñó en sus mejillas.

_-Te dije que no podíamos dormir juntos… ¿Qué haces aquí? _Decía el mayor conteniendo el enojo era una reacción algo confusa para el joven.

_-Señor… pero…_ Trataba de aclarar el joven confundido después de la apasionada noche que pasaron le parecía sin sentido aquello de no dormir juntos.

_-Aunque tengamos sexo no te da el derecho de dormir a mi lado, mucho menos darme un beso de buenos días. _Advirtió amenazante Levi muy malhumorado pero se levantaba de la cama sentándose al filo de esta buscaba su ropa que estaba en el piso.

_-Yo solo… me quedé dormido al igual que usted anoche._ Dijo Eren que su mirada se perdía en el deleitable cuerpo desnudo de su señor cerca de él.

_-Me siento sucio… Iré a darme un baño…_ exclamaba molesto Levi, levantándose de la cama con la ropa en una mano.

_-Yo también…_ Dijo Eren levantándose de inmediato, tener el escultural cuerpo de Levi desnudo frente a él le hacía excitarse de manera ilógica.

_-¿no pretenderás bañarte conmigo?_ Refutó Levi al ver las intenciones del joven que no podía evitar tener una mirada lasciva.

_-Claro que no… pero si usted lo pide lo haré…_ Respondió con fingida inocencia el joven sonriendo a su señor.

_-Primero muerto antes de pedirte algo así…_ Le dijo en voz alta el mayor mirándolo mal, Levi comenzó a vestirse rápidamente ante la vista acosadora del joven que se relamía los labios al ver los movimientos de su amante al vestirse.

_-¿A dónde va?_ Preguntó con curiosidad el joven al notar que el mayor con su ropa desarreglada se disponía a salir.

-A mi cuarto, no voy a bañarme en el mismo baño que tu… Decía malhumorado Levi abriendo la puerta, Eren se cubría el cuerpo con una sábana se acercaba al mayor.

_-¿Qué sucede_? Preguntó el joven al notar como Levi miraba con extrañeza la puerta.

_-La puerta estaba abierta. _Respondió Levi con mirada sospechosa ya que el en la noche la había puesto seguro, él no se equivocaría con algo así, aunque ahora lo dudaba pues con el frio y las ganas de tener al joven entre sus brazos pudo haberse confundido.

-No la cerró bien anoche señor… Es de imaginarse, debió emocionarse al verme dormido y vulnerable. Dijo Eren con jactancia y una sonrisa de complicidad detrás de su señor quien solo le temblaba la ceja de coraje, pues en parte eso podía ser verdad.

_-Cállate mocoso…_ Exclamó el mayor conteniendo el enojo, ese muchacho le agotaba la paciencia no entendía cómo podía atraerle tanto, cuando sintió que Eren lo abrazaba por la cintura, aferrando su cuerpo a la espalda de Levi.

_-No me agarres así…_ Decía Levi con el ceño fruncido pero a pesar de todo ese abrazo se sentía bien y cálido, ya que su ropa estaba humedecida se sentía agradable su presencia.

_-Señor, quiero estar con usted así… toda mi vida… _Susurraba cariñosamente Eren al oído de Levi que parecía dejarse llevar por ese abrazo pues no mostraba señales de resistencia alguna.

_-Quisieras… idiota…_ Dijo Levi sintiendo como los cálidos labios de Eren rozaban su oído, y sus brazos lo apretaban con más fuerza.

_-¿Qué haremos hoy?_ Susurró de nuevo el joven sin intención de apartarse.

_-¿qué haremos?_ Preguntó Levi con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios que el joven no se percató por tenerlo de espalda.

_-Sí,_ Dijo animado el joven al notar el interés del mayor.

_-primero sobrevivir… _Respondió el mayor cerrando los ojos.

_-¿Sobrevivir?_ Exclamó extrañado el joven.

_-Vas a morir por agarrarme así…_ Respondió Levi empujando de una fuerte patada al joven tumbándolo contra la pared cercana saliendo del sótano lo insultaba.

_-¡Que dulce!…_ Exclamaba el joven tirado contra esa pared viendo como su señor lo insultaba y se alejaba.

_- Tan apasionado y amoroso que estaba anoche, creo que prefiero al Levi de la madrugada es más flexible, el de la mañana es un gruñón…_ Dijo el joven que en su cuerpo todavía podía sentir el calor de Levi en esa noche de entrega, recordar esto lo hizo sonreír aunque le dolía el cuerpo por ese brusco y casi salvaje golpe.

_-Señor… señor… señor… que inolvidable noche… _suspiraba enamorado Eren tratándose de levantar. Pasaron varios minutos Levi se había aseado y estaba listo para una nueva jornada, llegó al comedor donde le esperaban su valioso escuadrón, había una persona que les visitaba.

_-Buenos días señor…_ Saludaron todos al ver a Levi, Eren trataba de disimular su alegría.

_-Buenos días…_ Dijo en un murmullo el sargento mirando a Eren con disimulo ya que este se había sentado a su lado, aquello lo notó la mirada de la visita de ese día, que estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de la nueva pareja.

_-Levi, me sorprendí en la mañana al notar la entrada con lodo, no la limpiaste y sé bien como madrugas después de una noche lluviosa, pensé que habías desaparecido, que te había comido un titán o algo así… _Hablaba Hanji con una sonrisa extraña que hizo a todos mirarla.

_-Solo hablas tonterías…_ Respondió con molestia el mayor terminando su café. Eren estaba comiendo su pan pero tenía una sonrisa que no se le quitaba todos lo notaron, Levi en su mente lo maldecía por ser tan obvio en sus emociones, Hanji sabía perfectamente el motivo de la felicidad de Eren.

_-Eren estás muy feliz el día de hoy…_ Exclamó con una sonrisa Petra sin ninguna mala intención, todos miraron como la sonrisa del joven se borraba un poco.

_-¿ah sí? Estoy igual que siempre…_ Dijo nervioso el joven con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa también, Levi quería matarlo pero si lo hacía ahora el sería el más obvio.

_-¿A qué se debe tu presencia tan temprano por aquí?_ Preguntó Levi a Hanji antes de que su joven amante dijera algo que pusiera su relación al descubierto, por ahora era mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta un poco después para evitar complicaciones innecesarias.

-Solo pasaba a saludar a mi buen amigo Levi y su valeroso escuadrón… Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

_-Pensé que te habías suicidado o algo así por tus titanes muertos, a hacerles compañía en el más allá…_ Decía Levi con sarcasmo a la mujer

_-Señor… no sea cruel…_ Susurró sutilmente Petra a su sargento al notar la mirada llorosa de Hanji que recordaba a sus amados titanes. Levi solo desvió la mirada, Eren pensaba que su señor también era muy cruel al decir algo asi.

-Ah eso, si lloré mucho ayer pero hoy es un nuevo día, de mi dolor hice este cuadro. ¿Les gusta? Decía animada la mujer enseñando unas hojas de unos dibujos medios mal hechos de los titanes.

-Está muy lindo señora… Decia Eren mirando los dibujos y le sonreía a la mujer para animarla, Levi sintió una punzada en su ser, no le gustaba que el joven regalara sonrisas asi, inconscientemente le pateo la pierna.

_-Auhhh…_ Exclamó Eren al sentir el golpe, Levi seguía bebiendo su café.

_-¿Qué pasó Eren? _Preguntaba Petra con preocupación.

_-Nada me dolió la pierna… No es nada ya pasó…_ Dijo el joven fingiendo que no le dolía, no entendía el porqué del golpe.

_-Estaba inspirada… Es irónico como algunos sufren en la madrugada y otros disfrutan de ella… ¿Verdad Levi?_ hablaba la mujer mientras veía fijamente al sargento, que arqueó una ceja ante esa insinuación.

_-¿Ah? Si tú lo dices…_ Respondió Levi pretendiendo no dar mucha importancia.

_-Eren no entendería eso, él es un jovencito todavía… ¿Verdad?_ Decía la mujer al joven con una mirada de aparente inocencia, Levi arqueó otra vez la ceja ante esa insinuación. Eren sorprendido disimulaba.

_-Quiero más café…_ Exclamó Eren un poco nervioso pues la mirada de la mujer no la quitaba de él, tomaba la cafetera y se servía más en su taza.

_-¿Por qué estas nervioso Eren?_ Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad, Levi estaba por llegar a su límite de paciencia y el que no tenía mucha,

_-Yo… no estoy nervioso…_ Dijo Eren con seriedad tomaba un sorbo de café tranquilizándose ante esas raras insinuaciones.

-_Me dio la impresión_, exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa la mirada de Levi se posaba en ella con molestia, se formó un incómodo y tenso silencio en el comedor, que Petra con una sonrisa decidió romper.

_-Señora… ¿usted fue la que gritó en la mañana en el patio?_ Preguntaba Petra ya que sus compañeros parecían muy callados esa mañana.

_-Ah sí, es que vi unos ratones…_ Respondió Hanji con una sonrisa.

_-Aquí no hay ratones. _Exclamó Levi con mala cara, donde el estuviera no podía haber esos animales.

_-Eso es verdad señora…. Además usted no se asustaría por eso…_ Comentó Petra con una sonrisa.

_-Si pero estos ratones parecían estar apareándose… Uno tenía el pelaje café el otro negro, fue inesperado eso… muy inesperado… _Dijo la mujer de lentes de forma casi emocionada, todos la miraban raro, Eren casi escupe el café de la boca, con eso que había dicho parecía que era una clara insinuación a Levi y a él, nervioso miraba con disimulo a su señor para ver si él también pensaba lo mismo, pero se encontró con un sargento que cerraba los ojos con molestia.

_-Lo sabía…_ Exclamó Levi levantándose de su asiento eso sorprendió a todos más a Eren, Hanji sonreía con malicia.

_-Hanji, debemos hablar…_ Dijo de inmediato Levi con seriedad.

_-¿Ah? Yo… Levi nada te intimida ya me descubriste… _Dijo con resignación la mujer mientras miraba fijamente a Levi.

_-Es de mala educación espiar a los demás… _Dijo Levi con molestia casi en un murmullo, que Eren escuchó entonces entendió que ella si los había descubierto.

_-Bueno me disculpo, _Aclaró Hanji con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-No entendemos…_ Decían el escuadrón de Levi, al ver como aquella conversación había llegado así, y el ambiente se tensó un poco.

_-Mejor así._ Exclamó Hanji mirando al escuadrón de Levi, Eren solo desviaba la mirada. Enseguida Hanji y Levi se disponían a salir del comedor.

_-Señor…_ Le llamó Eren un poco preocupado levantándose de su asiento, ya que era un asunto que también le incluía.

_-Eren ven conmigo, _dijo Levi saliendo del comedor seguido de Hanji y detrás de ellos Eren.

_-¿que se traen ellos?_ Preguntaba Erd confundido ante esa extraña escena.

_-Tanto escándalo por unos ratones…_ Decía Auruo con mala cara, Petra sonrojada no decía nada pues ya había entendido todo, sus compañeros ni cuenta se dieron después de todo los hombres eran así en cuanto a los asuntos románticos.

_-Habla…_ Exclamó molesto Levi a la mujer que no borraba esa sonrisa traviesa de sus labios, conteniendo su enojo cuando llegaron a su despacho. Eren se colocó inconscientemente junto a su enojado amante, tal vez lo tranquilizaba. Viendo la mujer a la adorable pareja tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

_-¿Desde cuándo? Apenas si se conocen…Eren, así que él era tu persona especial… _Decía emocionada Hanji, viendo fijamente a ambos.

_-No es lo que usted cree señora… _Se defendía nerviosamente Eren ante las palabras de ella.

_-Cállate Eren…_ Le ordenó serio el mayor con mala cara al joven que obedeció agachando la cabeza.

_-Vamos Levi... No seas brusco con él, pobrecito mira como pone esa carita…_ Dijo la mujer con ternura al ver el rostro desanimado y resentido del joven.

_-Es la misma cara de idiota de siempre…_ Hablaba el mayor con rudeza viendo cómo se sonrojaba el joven ante ese insulto.

_-Señor…_ Reclamó un poco molesto y resentido Eren. Aunque en realidad Levi le parecía encantador esa expresión pero jamás lo admitiría menos delante de otros.

_-No pensé que lo descubrieras tan pronto._ Aclaró Levi con seriedad.

_-Fue hermoso, los dos dormidos en la misma cama, el ambiente se respiraba diferente… noche agitada._ Hablaba emocionada, sonrojada y extasiada la mujer al recordar la escena de la mañana, siempre que veía a Levi como un inhumano sin sentimientos verlo dormido amorosamente con alguien era excitante, y si ese alguien era mucho menor y parte titán era mucho más excitante que sus ojos brillaban.

_-Pervertida…_ Murmuró malhumorado Levi viendo con desprecio a la mujer, podía simplemente negarlo, pero pensaba en Eren después de todo era un muchacho inexperto aunque no lo admitiera le oprimía el pecho si lo hacía sentir mal por negarlo.

_-Sí, si… les agradezco me subieran el ánimo… pero tengo algo que decirles…_ Decía la mujer ante ellos, Eren estaba muy sonriente pues se alegraba de que de alguna forma su señor no lo negara, de cierta forma admitía su relación no podía dejar de verlo conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¿_Qué quieres?_ Preguntó Levi con sospecha sabía que aquello no traería algo bueno. Ambos la miraban con expectativa.

_-Les guardo el secreto a cambio de valiosa información._ Respondió la mujer con aplomo y una sonrisa de malicia.

_-¿Información?_ Preguntó Eren un poco confundido.

_-Si, además experimentar contigo Eren… ya que no tengo titanes ahora me ayudaría saber más de ti…_ Dijo Hanji acercándose a Eren tomando sus manos entre la suyas, Levi miraba aquello con molestia, Eren nervioso sentía cerca de su rostro el rostro de la mujer.

_-No te pongas celoso Levi… ¿Quién diría que te vería así?_ Exclamó Hanji separándose del joven al notar la mirada casi asesina del temido Levi, quien solo chasqueó la lengua, Eren sonrió ante eso.

_-Señora… ¿usted guardará nuestro secreto?_ Preguntaba el joven con una tierna, inocente y sonrojado gesto en su rostro, que embeleció a Levi pero lo disimuló con una pequeña tos, Hanji emocionada se llenó de ternura.

_-Ah que tierno… Con esa carita enamoraste a este gruñón…_ Exclamaba Hanji que pellizcaba la mejillas de Eren que trataba de zafarse y pedía ayuda a su señor con la mirada, quien solo se disponía a salir del despacho.

_-Mi vida no puede ser peor._ Exclamó con molestia y resignación Levi mientras salía.

_-No diga eso señor_, Decía resentido Eren zafándose de Hanji siguiendo a Levi.

_-Que lindos…_ Exclamaba Hanji con los ojos brillosos viendo como los amantes parecían discutir en por el pasillo.

_-Espérenme… Puedo verlos cuando hagan eso… ¿ah?_ Decía la mujer con emoción acercándose por detrás a la pareja.

**_Deseo que les haya gustado, bueno a mi me gustó escribirlo... disculpen si hay fallitas, el tiempo y la emoción al escribir es mi excusa aunque sé que no lo es :P no sean timid s en comentar y dejar su valiosa opinión siempre son tomadas en cuenta. muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos prontito besos :*_**


	13. Actitudes contrarias

**_Hola nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado... Gracias a los que leen este fic, por seguirlo y considerarlo su favorito me alegraría mucho más si lo comentaran también, déjenme su review, por cierto gracias a los que escribieron eso anima mucho, bueno les dejo este capitulo que escribi en una hora, disculpen cualquier errorcito_**

Levi decidió encerrarse toda la mañana en su oficina estaba cansado del acosamiento de Hanji, así que dejó que lo fastidiara a Eren quien junto con sus compañeros limpiaban el patio y otras dependencias del castillo en el que estaban por el momento, entre papeles que leía, escribía y firmaba el sargento no podía evitar por minutos perderse en sus pensamientos, solo la figura delgada de Eren aparecía haciendo eco en su mente. Asomándose por una ventana para despejar la mente de tan impertinente pensamiento, lo que logró ver fue a su amoroso amante barriendo animado el patio, tenía una enorme sonrisa parecía muy motivado, Levi no podía evitar sentir ese vuelco en su interior al verlo era algo que no ya no podía controlar, fruncía el ceño como molestia de aquello a lo que su ser reaccionaba involuntariamente, pensaba que haría si llegara el momento y ya no podría disimularlo, se imaginaba así mismo en actitudes ridículas de enamorado, en eso la mirada de Eren se posó en la ventana de quien lo veía, con la mano le saludaba embobado con una más enorme sonrisa, Levi con molestia solo hizo una señal con la mano muy diferente a la del joven pues le enseñó el dedo medio con mala cara y se salió de la ventana, esto provocó una risa en el joven, su señor era tan raro pero esas actitudes eran lo que lo tenían enamorado.

_-¿De qué te ríes?_ Preguntaba Hanji acercándose al joven, toda la mañana no lo había dejado tranquilo con incomodas preguntas y esas insinuaciones que lo hacían avergonzar.

_-Nada... Solo... _Dijo tímidamente Eren con disimulo veía la ventana donde estaba Levi, Hanji mostró esa sonrisa traviesa.

_-Ah... realmente estás enamorado, tus ojos lo delatan, ¿Que te gusta de él? Digo es atractivo pero tiene un carácter..._ Hablaba con Eren mientras el seguía barriendo la tierra del patio.

_-Yo... no sé... No podría explicarle con exactitud lo que me gusta de él, me gusta todo... todo... _Decía el joven con un sonrojo y mirada enamorada, la mujer lo escuchaba y sabía que ese chico en realidad estaba inexplicablemente enamorado del hombre con peor carácter en el mundo.

_-Eres valiente..._ Suspiró resignada Hanji al joven que solo respondió con una sonrisa.

_-Sigues aquí..._ Exclamaba malhumorado Levi quien caminaba a paso firme acercándose, estaba listo para limpiar por su cambio de ropa.

_-Ah sí, ya me voy, tratare de venir más tarde... _Decía Hanji viendo como los dos estaban juntos frente a ella, Eren no despegaba la vista de su atractivo sargento.

_-Vas a atormentarnos más con tu presencia... regresa en unos días o haznos el favor de no regresar por aquí._ Hablaba el sargento con mala cara.

_-Que cruel eres, está bien me iré y volveré mañana si se dan un beso para verlos._ Decía ella con la mirada ilusionada al escuchar aquello Eren se sonrojó, el sargento arqueó la ceja como señal de molestia.

_-Eres enferma, pero que sean dos días, y lo beso..._ Dijo Levi sorprendiendo a Hanji y a Eren. La mujer asintió con la cabeza lo decía en forma de broma pero ya que aceptaba aquello no lo negaría.

-No hay más remedio, pero vamos más allá... Murmuraba con seriedad Levi caminando se adelantaba a los dos que lo seguían confundidos pero algo emocionados, llegaron hasta las caballerizas donde no había nadie solo se escuchaban los caballos. Eren avergonzado se paraba frente a su señor que lo miraba seriamente. Hanji ansiosa esperaba el contacto y sus ojos brillaban, Levi de inmediato halaba a Eren de la camisa acercando su rostro al suyo, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, Hanji sonrojada veía la escena tan dulce, los dos con los ojos cerrados se daban ese beso, Eren olvidando su vergüenza se abrazaba a la cintura de su señor con sutilidad, segundos después se separaron, la mujer parecía desmayarse de la emoción. Levi empujaba sutilmente a Eren y cruzaba los brazos con seriedad, el joven estaba embelesado y sonrojado viendo a su amante.

_-dentro de un par de días vendré a verlos y comenzaremos con los experimentos_, Decía la mujer que parecía contener algo de su nariz estaba como en shock,

_-La próxima vez quiero ver más que un beso..._ Decía emocionada la mujer alejándose de la pareja.

_-Ustedes en verdad se aman..._ Murmuraba Hanji cuando subía a su caballo con una sonrisa se alejaba del castillo.

_-Señor… ¿Por qué hizo eso?_ Preguntaba Eren aun sintiendo los rastros de ese inesperado beso en sus labios, Levi no lo miraba.

_-Esa loca no iba a irse sino le dábamos algo, ves lo conseguí, no la veremos en dos días. _Decía con jactancia Levi arrimado contra la pared cruzado de brazos sintiendo como el joven se le paraba frente a él.

_-Usted es un mal negociante, hubiera dicho una semana tal vez ella lo hubiera aceptado._ Hablaba Eren acercándose peligrosamente a Levi que

_-Mocoso, no me subestimes…_ Dijo desafiante Levi al tener frente a su joven amante.

_-Señor… me alegra que no me haya negado, eso me hace creer que usted me…_ Decía Eren con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciaba el rostro medio molesto de su señor.

_-vas a decir que te amo…_ Acertó a decir el mayor con una mirada fría que hizo confundir al joven.

_-bueno… no sé…_ Murmuraba confundido el joven de alguna forma no le gustaba ese cambio de actitud de su señor.

_-no seas idiota, debo admitir que me atraes pero de ahí a amarte es ridículo…_ Exclamaba Levi empujando de un manotón la caricia que Eren le brindaba.

_-Yo… con que le atraiga es suficiente puedo hacer que me ame…_ Dijo firme el joven con esa mirada llena de determinación él sabía que su señor se engañaba a sí mismo, al decir esas frías palabras, recordaba la sensación agradable al estar juntos y no solo en los momentos de placer, era un sentimiento mutuo.

_-Mocoso idiota, no puedes confundir placer con amor…. _Aclaraba molesto Levi, le frustraba en gran manera que ese joven se diera cuenta de lo que su corazón sentía, ¿era ya tan evidente? Pensaba el mayor al ver la determinación pero también notó la decepción de eren estaba siendo duro con el joven eso de alguna forma le llenó de pesar.

_-Yo si lo amo, y no me da miedo admitirlo…_ Gritó el joven con molestia y su mirada ardía, parecía que las lágrimas se asomarían en cualquier momento. Levi sacando su orgullo herido al escuchar aquello.

_-Me dijiste miedoso…_ Exclamaba en voz alta Levi, empujando toscamente al joven que cayó sentado al piso, quien solo veía desde abajo con frustración al mayor y unas lágrimas sin quererlo comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

_-déjeme en paz…_ Alzaba la voz el joven con enojo, levantándose de prisa del frio suelo salía corriendo hacia el castillo, Levi se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras nadie le había hablado de esa forma en mucho tiempo, y no entendía porque le dolía ver llorar a ese joven, extrañamente no lo siguió para darle una paliza por su impertinencia al gritarle solo dio la espalda y caminó pensativo para el lado opuesto del joven.

**_gracias por haberlo leído, awww su primera pelea... ese Levi no admitirá tan rápido que lo ama, tranquilo Erencito, veremos que pasara en el próximo capitulo... me gustaría saber su opinión en este humilde fic, nos leemos pronto :* besos_**


	14. Reconciliación

_**Gracias por leerlo aunque me gustaría que opinaran un poco más pero bueno les dejo este capitulo les agradezco mucho a los que me dejan su valioso comentario **_

Eren no podía evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran era un mal hábito que se reprochaba así mismo, sus lágrimas ahora no eran de rabia eran de decepción, pensar que amaba a alguien que tal vez nunca lo amaría, pero estaba tan confundido pues en su interior algo le decía que ese hombre de mal carácter lo amaba. Sin percatarse tropezó con alguien.

_-Eren ¿Que sucede?_ Preguntaba preocupada Petra al ver al jovencito con la cara llorosa que avergonzado se secaba las lágrimas.

_-Perdón, iba distraído y no la vi... _Respondió el joven agachando la cabeza y se disponía a alejarse, Petra conmovida se acercó a él tomándole la mano para detenerlo.

_-Eren, no llores... Puedes desahogarte hablando conmigo..._ Decia Petra amablemente

_-No señora, estaré bien no se preocupe..._ Respondía el joven con una fingida sonrisa.

_-Es el sargento ¿Verdad?_ Exclamaba la joven con seriedad

_-Ahh no... Como cree..._ Contestaba algo nervioso Eren desviando la mirada.

_-Sé que ustedes tienen algo, no me lo ocultes Eren... Es natural sentirse atraído a alguien como él..._ Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa lo que molestó a Eren no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa insinuación.

_-Lo sabía..._ Dijo Petra con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Eren entonces era verdad sobre su relación.

_-Vamos a hablar al otro patio_. Con resignación Eren la seguía tal vez no sería mala idea hablar con ella. Hablaron unos minutos pero Eren no entró en muchos detalles de su relación, no le contó que ya tenían intimidad, solo como él se sentía y lo que le molestaba.

_-Aunque no has dado muchos detalles de su relación, lo que te puedo decir es que tengas paciencia con él, no va a decir que te ama tan rápido él no es esa clase de persona, pero presiento que el te aprecia mucho se le nota por la forma en que te mira y siempre está cerca de ti... Dale tiempo... Sabes las personas más frías pueden llegar a ser las más cálidas cuando encuentran a ese alguien con quien se sientan libre de mostrarse como tal..._ Decía la mujer con sinceridad a Eren le animaba esas palabras pues la verdad él no tenía mucha experiencia o más bien carecía de experiencia sobre una relación.

_-Gracias por sus palabras..._ Agradecía con una sonrisa el joven.

_-De nada, aunque yo sería la menos indicada de hablar de esos temas, mi experiencia amorosa es deprimente_, dijo algo avergonzada la joven ante Eren.

_-Me siento mucho mejor,_ Decía animando el joven a Petra ambos sonrieron.

_-Eren cuenta conmigo…_ Aclaraba con complicidad Petra mirando al joven.

_-Sí, porque la teniente aunque sabe lo nuestro nunca le pediría un consejo..._ _Siempre anda pensando cosas pervertidas. _Exclamó sonrojado Eren provocando una sonrisa a Petra.

_-Iré a terminar mis labores antes de que tu amado sargento me regañe..._ Decía con una sonrisa Petra alejándose de prisa de Eren, que se sentía reconfortado por las palabras de ella, aun así había tomado la resolución de no hablarle al malhumorado sargento, por ahora lo ignoraría. Pasaron la tarde cada cual en sus asuntos ninguno tenía intenciones de acercarse, la hora de la cena pasó normalmente, ambos se ignoraban formando un ambiente tenso que los demás ni percibieron más que Petra y los directamente involucrados.

_-Buenas noches..._ Se despedían todos saliendo del comedor, Levi salió ultimo parecía querer decir algo pero salió detrás de los otros lo que molestó a Eren.

_-Buenas noches..._ Se despidió Eren viendo como todos se alejaban incluyendo su orgulloso sargento parecía no daría su brazo a torcer, el con resignación comenzó a recoger los platos y se dirigió a la cocina a lavarlos. Pasaron varios minutos el joven se encaminaba al sótano con la esperanza de encontrar a Levi, al abrir la puerta no lo halló entristeciéndose un poco. Cuando se aseó y cambió su ropa, listo para dormir podía recostarse en su cama pero solo decidió ir al sofá, pensaba en lo distante de su sargento y como no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, aunque sonara masoquista como extrañaba esas palabras groseras, insultos o regaños de su señor sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. A la media noche alguien entraba sigiloso al sótano, acercándose se quedó de pie frente al sofá observando al dulce joven que dormía en él.

_-Idiota…_ Murmuraba Levi acercando su mano acariciaba con dulzura el bello rostro durmiente de Eren, parecía levantarse a lo que el sargento de prisa caminó hacia la cama recostándose en ella se quedó dormido después de largos minutos, en su mente no se apartaba la sinceridad en las palabras del joven, así como su gesto de frustración, pensaba que él realmente acertaba en algo de lo que le dijo, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad tenía miedo, miedo de ese sentimiento tan profundo y cálido llamado amor que ya embargaba en su ser por ese muchacho de vivaz mirada.

_-Eren, despierta… mocoso dormilón…_ Decía malhumorado Levi moviendo al joven que dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

_-Señor…_ Murmuraba el joven confundido abriendo sus ojos y ver a su señor llamándole, con resentimiento volteó la cara, lo que hizo que Levi frunciera el ceño.

_-¿Cuánto más estarás molesto conmigo?_ Preguntó Levi al ver al joven resentido.

_-¿Notó mi molestia_? Respondió fríamente el joven sin mirarlo.

_-No se puede disimular…_ Dijo Levi tomando el rostro del joven para verlo fijamente, Eren se sonrojó al sentir esa mirada penetrante en él.

-_Yo…_ Decía nervioso el joven notando como el rostro de su señor se acercaba al suyo, como por arte de magia el resentimiento y molestia desaparecían ante esa muestra de afecto.

_-No digas nada, si dices algo solo complicas más las cosas… _Dijo susurrando el mayor sobre los labios de Eren, ambos no despegaban la vista uno del otro, el joven pensaba que aquella era una forma de pedir disculpa pues notaba la mirada del sargento era tranquila, Levi rozaba con delicadeza los labios del otro que cerraba los ojos al sentir esa dulce calidez, sellando esa reconciliación con un profundo beso, segundos después se separaron, Eren no podía evitar sentirse feliz, esos detalles eran los que le hacían creer que realmente ese hombre sentía algo por el no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, Levi dejó que lo abrazara pero casi de inmediato lo apartó.

_-El desayuno se enfriara…_ Dijo Levi alejándose del joven que enamorado lo veía de espalda.

_-Sí,_ Respondió con seguridad dispuesto a cambiarse mientras veía salir del sótano a su amante. El desayuno fue normal sin tensión en el ambiente se notaba feliz a Eren, ambos con disimulo se miraban no podían evitarlo, eso lo percibió Petra y se alegraba de que hubieran arreglado sus asuntos, terminó el desayuno y Eren aparecía en la oficina de Levi.

_-Eren hoy voy a comprar unas cosas al pueblo cercano ¿Me acompañas?_ Hablaba Levi ante esa sonrisa hermosa que no quitaba Eren que se ensanchó más al escuchar esa petición.

_-Solo porque Petra y Auruo estarán en otros asuntos y no podrán acompañarme como es costumbre, necesito que alguien cargue las cosas…_ Aclaraba con seriedad Levi al notar la emoción del joven.

_-Claro no hay problema… _Respondía Eren con alegría no podía evitarlo era la primera vez que saldrían juntos.

_-Salimos en una hora, haz tus labores te esperare en la entrada del castillo_. Ordenaba el sargento desviando la mirada.

_-Es una cita… nunca había tenido una cita, solo con mis amigos pero siempre salíamos esto es distinto… _Hablaba emocionado el joven incomodando a Levi que pensaba lo mismo pero no lo diría.

_-No es una cita… no inventes historias._ Murmuraba molesto Levi algo irritado viendo como Eren parecía pensar algunas cosas.

_-Mocoso… lárgate a hacer tus cosas o me voy solo…_ Le gritó Levi sacando de su ensoñación al joven que salió de inmediato.

_-Señora… es un caso de emergencia_… Exclamaba sonrojado el joven encontrando a Petra en la cocina.

_-Dime Petra me haces sentir vieja con el señora, _ Aclaró la joven con una sonrisa.

_-El sargento y yo tenemos nuestra primera cita, ¿Qué hago?_ Explicaba ansioso el joven, Petra sonrió ante esa actitud tan entusiasta.

_-Por cómo se miraban en el desayuno supe que ya se habían reconciliado,_ Hablaba Petra, Eren asintió con la cabeza.

_-Ah sí, seguí su consejo no lo presionare esperare que me demuestre su sentir… La vida es corta para estarla desperdiciando en peleas_… Hablaba el joven con ánimo recordando ese dulce beso de la mañana.

_-Me alegro mucho, así que irá contigo por eso nos hizo a un lado, pero no importa… Parece que él quiere poner de su parte… Eso juega a tu favor…_ Decía la mujer con una sonrisa, el joven esperaba respuesta a su inquietud.

_-No sé qué debería decir… una cita con él… solo hagan cosas juntos… _Respondió Petra con aire pensativo. Eren se sonrojó todo y unas ideas lascivas cruzaron su mente lo que notó Petra que se sonrojó también.

_-ah no eso no… en la calle no… _Decía avergonzada y algo escandalizada Petra ante la sonrisa del joven, conversaron unos minutos más pero Eren debía cumplir sus labores sino quería molestar a su señor. Pasó una hora el joven corria hacia la entrada del castillo notando la pequeña silueta de su señor que lo esperaba.

_-Estoy listo…_ Exclamaba Eren con una sonrisa, viendo el ceño fruncido de su señor que no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

_-Usted se ve muy bien…_ Halagaba el joven a Levi, aunque él estaba igual que siempre, pero Petra le aconsejó que lo elogiara.

_-Estoy como siempre…_ Murmuró molesto Levi mientras caminaban alejándose del castillo.

-_Que modesto…_ Dijo Eren con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Idiota no lo dije en ese sentido… solo vamos a comprar no pienses que es otra cosa, caminaremos hasta el pueblo. Aclaraba con malhumor Levi alejándose del castillo adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿No está muy lejos? Dijo Eren con curiosidad

-Un par de kilómetros, ¿Te molesta caminar? Advertía casi amenazante el sargento.

_-No así podremos disfrutar ir juntos…_ Insinuaba con sonrisa traviesa Eren tomando la mano de su señor mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el apacible bosque.

_-Déjate de tonterías… _Dijo Levi soltando el agarre, ambos conversaban, discutían por el camino no se podía evitar mostrar uno que otra ligera muestra de afecto, como pequeños besos y tomadas de mano.

_-Ya llegamos…_ Advirtió algo aliviado Levi ya que Eren se estaba poniendo demasiado cariñoso.

_-Esos dos kilómetros se hicieron cortos, es bueno estar con usted_… Exclamaba feliz Eren con una enorme sonrisa viendo el pequeño pueblo y se acercaba a Levi y robarle un beso que hábilmente el mayor esquivo astutamente.

_-No te des esos aires de galán enamorado y yo tu damisela…_ Murmuró serio Levi dejando atrás al joven entrando al pueblo.

_-No, no pensaba eso…_ Decía el joven tratando de excusarse.

-_Vamos a comprar unos víveres en esa tienda, _Ordenaba el mayor señalando una de las tiendas, compraron unos víveres, en otra tienda se demoraron más ya que Levi compraba unos implementos de limpieza parecía feliz en esa tienda aunque lo disimulaba, Eren solo lo seguía con la mirada no podía dejar de verlo.

_-Se ve rico ese dulce…_ Exclamaba Eren pasando por una panadería cuando ya se disponían a salir del pueblo, mostraban unos apetitosos bocadillos, hace tiempo que no probaba alguno pensaba el joven.

_-¿Lo quieres? _Preguntó con curiosidad Levi al ver el rostro ansioso del joven.

_-No tengo dinero…_ Respondió el joven con resignación.

_-No pregunté si tienes dinero,_ Dijo Levi con mala cara.

_-Sí, lo quiero…_ Respondió con certeza el joven.

_-¿A quien le dices a mi o al dulce?_ Acertó a decir Levi con aire un poco coqueto, que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho desvió la mirada.

_-A los dos…_ Dijo el joven con sonrisa traviesa conteniendo el deseo de besarlo, su señor podía ser adorable.

-_Idiota…_ Murmuró malhumorado el mayor acercándose a la panadería pidió uno de esos dulces que le dio al joven mientras se alejaban del pueblo.

-_Está delicioso, usted no se compró uno…_ Dijo Eren cuando le dio la primera mordida a su dulce.

_-No son de mi agrado los dulces…_ Respondió el mayor sin darle mayor importancia.

_-Quiere probar, no es muy dulce._ Pedía el joven deteniendo su andar y compartir el dulce con su amado.

-¿Sera cierto? Dijo con curiosidad Levi mordiendo un poco ese dulce dejando unas migajas en al comisura de sus labios. Eren se acercó a lamerlo y limpiarlo no podía evitarlo y contenerse, Levi se dejó hacer, pocos segundos después y ya que nadie los veía unierosn sus labios en un apasionado beso.

_-Sargento… démonos prisa…_ Exclamaba ansioso el joven caminando de prisa parecía halar a su señor después de ese beso lleno de deseo

_-Pervertido…_ Murmuraba Levi parecía molesto pero igual apresuraba su andar al igual que Eren, el mayor sabia a donde se dirigía el joven habían visto una cabaña abandonada en mitad del camino.

_-¡Que te hace pensar que tendremos sexo en una sucia cabaña!_ Hablaba con fingida molestia Levi sabiendo las intenciones del joven, después de unos minutos de casi correr por el bosque y a lo lejos se veía esa cabaña abandonada.

Minutos después…

_-Ahh… Eren… _Gemía Levi cuando arrimado a una pared donde con sus piernas enredaba las traviesas caderas del joven que lo embestía con delicia, mientras jadeaba en su oído, estaban ambos por llegar al clímax, con un apasionado y lascivo beso Eren se vino con fuerza en el interior de su sargento que segundos antes se había corrido en el abdomen que dejaba entrever la desabrochada camisa.

_-Idiota… huele a polvo aquí…_ Murmuraba Levi subiéndose el pantalón, mientras Eren también arreglaba su ropa.

_-Hace un momento eso no le molestaba_. Decía sarcástico el joven con una sonrisa a su amante después de ese inesperado encuentro amoroso.

_-Cállate, coge un trapeador de los que compramos y ponte a limpiar…_ Ordenaba el mayor quien terminaba de vestirse.

_-Pero…_ Refutaba con mala cara Eren pero al ver la mirada casi asesina de Levi le hizo caso buscando entre las compras sacaba ese trapeador.

_-Es lo menos que podemos hacer al haberlo usado, date prisa…_ Exclamaba Levi agarrando un trapo, antes de eso golpeó con el trapo el trasero de Eren luego comenzó a limpiar el polvo de una mesa, el joven notó una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su señor.

_-¿Será que está de buen humor por el sexo o por limpiar?_ Murmuraba confundido para sí mismo el joven viendo lo animado que estaba Levi limpiando esa desconocida cabaña.

_-Deja de hablar tonterías…_ Exclamó molesto Levi, Eren siguió limpiando con rapidez.

_-Por ambas…_ Murmuró Levi casi en un susurro.

_-¿Dijo algo? _Habló Eren con curiosidad

_-Nada… sigue limpiando…_ Exclamó con molestia Levi ambos siguieron en sus labores de limpieza pero no dejaban de mirarse.

**_muchas gracias por leer... besos :* espero haya sido de su agrado :*_**


	15. Dias juntos

**_Gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado :*_**

En la cocina Eren ayudaba a preparar la cena de esa noche en su mente no podía apartar a su amado sargento, había sido un buen día, pasearon por el pueblo, Levi le compró un delicioso dulce, pasaron un buen rato amándose en esa sucia cabaña aunque después terminaron limpiándola, increíblemente el sargento le permitió por dos minutos caminar tomados de la mano, maravilloso día pensaba el joven y la alegría en su rostro no podía ser ocultada.

_-¡Qué bien te fue hoy Eren!_ Exclamaba con complicidad Petra quien también ayudaba en la cocina y notaba la felicidad del joven.

_-No puedo quejarme..._ _el sargento es todo un encanto cuando se lo propone..._ dijo casi con un susurro el joven.

_-Nunca me lo imaginaria así, _Hablaba y sonreía Petra a la vez mientras seguía picando unas verduras.

_-Debería proponerle matrimonio..._ Dijo Eren con seriedad, Petra impresionada por esa declaración repentina lo miró de inmediato.

_-¿Casarse?_ Exclamaba la mujer con sorpresa.

_-Sí, es lo que se debe hacer cuando amas a alguien, _Decía Eren con un sonrojo y seguía removiendo unas verduras de la olla hirviendo.

_-Creo que eso sería poco probable, primero no hay matrimonios de igual género, segundo: tú todavía eres un niño, tercero: el sargento no lo aceptaría._ Hablaba la mujer con seriedad, el joven solo la escuchaba atento.

_-¿Usted cree?_ Dijo Eren con algo de tristeza.

_-Porque no esperas un poco, además apenas se están conociendo._ Acertó a decir Petra con una sonrisa.

_-Bueno si, solo creí que era lo correcto..._ Aclaró el joven con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y un notorio sonrojo.

_-Ahh... ustedes... ya lo hacen..._ exclamó nerviosa la mujer al imaginarse a los dos en situaciones mucho más íntimas, no tenían ni una semana juntos pensaba ella con mucha vergüenza por imaginarse aquello.

-_Entonces cuando hoy llegaron tarde, no era porque fueron al siguiente pueblo._ Hablaba dudosa la mujer recordando la conversación cuando llegaban de compras, Eren avergonzado levantó los hombros pero una sonrisa pícara se denotaba en sus labios.

_-¡Oh Dios! demasiada información para mí..._ Decía algo alarmada la avergonzada Petra seguía picando las verduras con más prisa, Eren solo sonreía divertido al ver la actitud de ella, Levi escuchaba los murmullos de la cocina con disimulo entraba.

_-Petra, Eren ¿qué murmuran ustedes? _Dijo Levi con seriedad acercándose a los dos.

_-Nada señor... ¿quiere probar la sopa? _Respondió Eren con una sonrisa, Levi aunque no lo admitiera esa sonrisa sincera era cautivante que lo hacía cambiar de humor en un segundo, Eren con una cuchara le daría a probar a su señor, el humo salía de la cuchara, Petra con disimulo miraba toda la escena de la pareja.

_-¿tú la preparaste?_ Murmuró Levi parándose cerca de Eren, quien soplaba lo que tenía en la cuchara.

_-Sí, señor... Petra prepara la ensalada, yo la sopa... _Hablaba el joven ambos miraron como Petra sonreía nerviosa, no sabía si debía marcharse o quedarse. Eren terminó de soplar y el contenido de la cuchara estaba un poco menos caliente, acercándole la cuchara a Levi este abrió la boca para probar, Petra al ver la casi romántica escena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras desviaba la mirada.

_-Mocoso de mierda... me quemé la lengua..._ Exclamaba molesto el sargento rompiendo el romanticismo de antes de Eren dándole de comer, Eren solo sonrió apenado.

_-Lo siento… Deje ver..._ Susurró algo sugerente el joven acercando su rostro al de Levi con la intención de ver su lengua quemada, el mayor con una casi imperceptible sonrisa traviesa sabía muy bien que Petra sabia de su relación con Eren, aunque los dos pretendían hacerse los desentendidos. Así que decidió seguirle el juego a Eren para abochornar a la joven, abriendo la boca sacaba levemente la lengua, Eren que pensó que no lo haría, se acercó mucho más rompiendo la distancia entre ambos, para el joven era tan sensual tener así a su señor, que olvidándose que la joven los miraba se proponía a besarlo.

_-Creo que tengo que ir a arreglar la mesa..._ Dijo muy nerviosa Petra al ver que ambos se unirían en un apasionado beso, torpemente caminaba hacia fuera de la cocina.

_-Petra ¿Tu sabes lo que tengo con este mocoso?_ Exclamó el sargento rompiendo esa cercanía con el joven que se quedó con las ganas de besarlo.

_-Bueno... la verdad no mucho..._ Respondía la joven con algo de recelo pues no sabía si aquello sería bueno o malo con respecto a su malhumorado líder.

_-Solo mantenlo en secreto..._ Murmuró resignado Levi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, eren sonrió muy contento pues era una confirmación de su relación por parte de su amado.

_-Sí, señor... felicidades._ Exclamaba contenta Petra mirando a la pareja que era tan distinta entre sí pero por algo se complementaban tan bien pensaba ella.

_-¿Por qué me felicitas?_ Decía con duda el mayor.

_-Por haber conquistado al joven más noble que hay._ Respondió Petra viéndolos a ambos, Eren le agradeció en voz baja por ese halago sincero.

_-Tonterías..._ Murmuró con el ceño fruncido Levi mientras desviaba la mirada. La joven se alejó de ellos al otro lado de la cocina para agarrar unos platos.

_-A este paso todo el mundo se enterara de nuestro secreto._ Murmuró resignado Levi mirando mal al joven que removía su sopa en la olla.

_-En primer lugar nunca acordamos que sería un secreto_. Respondió el joven con una sonrisa no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

_-En parte tienes razón..._ Exclamaba Levi acercándose a Eren.

_-Otra cosa,_ Susurraba Levi cerca del oído de Eren, quien pensaba que le diría algo importante.

_-¿Si? _Susurraba el joven ilusionado esperaba un beso o alguna palabra, lo miraba con complicidad.

_-Le falta sazón a tu sopa, esta insípida..._ Murmuraba Levi alejándose del joven, que se desilusiono de inmediato.

_-Eso es cruel, señor..._ exclamaba resentido Eren haciendo un leve puchero, viendo como su señor salía de la cocina lo que no notaba el joven era la pequeña sonrisa de su amado Levi.

Un par de días después cuando habían acordado la pruebas que realizarían en medio del campo se encontraba Eren dentro del pozo vacío, mirando hacia arriba veía los rostros de Levi y Hanji.

_-Estate atento a la señal._ Decía seriamente Levi a Eren.

_-Si señor… _Respondió el joven, mirando fijamente a su señor, ambos se quedaron viendo perdiéndose entre sus miradas.

_-Levi, tu amado Eren va a estar bien, no se miren como si se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre, supongo que así debe ser cuando uno anda enamorado._ Hablaba con una sonrisa burlona Hanji.

_-Cállate cuatro ojos,_ Murmuró molesto Levi quitando su mirada del joven y se disponía a alejarse del pozo.

_-Eren, haz tu mejor esfuerzo… Levi dice que si lo haces bien se meterá contigo luego al pozo…_ Exclamaba emocionada la mujer mostrando una enorme sonrisa al joven que yacía dentro del pozo.

_-Yo no dije eso…_ Se escuchaba el grito molesto de Levi a lo lejos.

_-Pero lo pensaste… _Se escuchaba a la burlona Hanji que también se alejaba del pozo.

_-Señor…_ Susurraba divertido Eren al escuchar refunfuñar a su señor. A los pocos segundos una señal de humo verde se veía en el aire lo que Eren notó de inmediato.

_-La señal…_ Dijo el joven quien debía morder su mano para transformarse en titán como había sucedido antes, se mordió con fuerza pero no pasaba nada, ansiosamente Eren seguía mordiéndose y nada sucedía, pasaron unos minutos Levi y Hanji, se preocuparon al no ver al titán Eren, se acercaron al pozo al ver al fondo de este solo estaba Eren con su mirada confundida y sus manos lastimadas con sangre.

_-¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntaba confundida Hanji al verlo así lastimado, su misión futura se vendría abajo si Eren no lograba transformarse. Levi bajó al pozo y con cuidado le ayudó a salir.

_-Mira cómo te has lastimado, se ve doloroso…_ Exclamaba apenada Hanji notando las heridas en las manos de Eren, y no dejaban de temblar,

_-No es nada…_ Dijo Eren decepcionado de sí mismo, Levi no decía palabra alguna solo sacó un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar su boca ensangrentada, y su mano llena de mordidas de las cuales sangraban, el joven no se atrevía a mirarlo ni a decir palabra alguna. Hanji le ayudó a vendar sus heridas de ambas manos. Pasaron unos minutos y todos se reunieron a descansar, y buscar alguna solución.

_-Es una orden Eren, haz algo al respecto…_ Le ordenó fríamente Levi a Eren con respecto al fracaso de que ahora tal vez Eren ya no pudiera transformarse en titán, y los planes que tenían se vinieran abajo.

_-Si…_ Respondió el joven con frustración, viendo cómo se alejaba Levi, aun cuando su relación estaba más estable, pero en cuestiones de trabajo debían mantener sus posiciones, todos se sentaron a la mesa en medio del campo a tomar té. Eren escuchaba lo que le decían los demás pero no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decían, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, se sentía mal de decepcionar a todos, con su mano adolorida con esfuerzo se disponía a recoger la pequeña cuchara que se le cayó, cuando se escuchó una explosión en que todos salieron prácticamente volando por el aire, en medio de la confusión y el humo sobresalía una gran silueta.

_-¿Por qué ahora?_ Exclamaba confundido, asustado Eren tratando de liberar su mano de esa parte de titán que se había desarrollado, escuchaba los murmullos alrededor, no entendía que había pasado.

_-Cálmate…_ Decía la tranquila voz de su señor que estaba cerca de él.

_-Señor…_ Exclamaba el joven tratando de tranquilizarse. Entonces vio a su señor parado frente al fragmento de titán formado, miró a todos sus compañeros con mirada de odio y estaban dispuestos a atacarlo, pero Levi con firmeza no se movió ni un centímetro, trataba de calmarlos pues parecían alterados, más bien asustados, el joven confundido escuchaba como le recriminaban el hecho de haberse transformado sin previo aviso, pero ni el mismo tenia respuesta a eso, Levi trataba de que todos se calmaran, pero era tanta la presión que le hacían a Eren que parecía perder la cordura, pero al instante y con emoción aparecía Hanji que apaciguo el tenso ambiente, Eren pudo liberarse deshaciendo la figura de titán formada, Eren rendido cayó al piso. Después del incidente todos regresaron al castillo, no había sido un buen día para Eren, estaba bastante deprimido y desanimado, Levi lo llevó a la parte baja del comedor, una especie de sótano.

_-La frialdad con la se tomen las decisiones pueden ser crueles pero no significa que seamos insensibles…_ Decía el sargento justificando la actitud de su escuadrón quien se mantenía parado junto a Eren que estaba sentado en el suelo, él lo escuchaba atento.

_-Lo sé señor…_ Exclamó Eren subiendo un poco su ánimo decaído, levantando la cabeza miraba hacia arriba a su señor.

_-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…_ Dijo Levi agachándose y sus labios rozaron dulcemente los de Eren, era el primer acercamiento que tenían en todo el complicado día que tuvieron.

_-Sí señor lo sé muy bien._ Susurraba Eren sobre los labios de Levi, quien sintió como su joven amante lo abrazaba con fuerza, correspondió ese abrazo en el que Eren se refugiaba en él y él lo reconforto con dulzura.

_-Sargento, la señora Hanji quiere hablar con usted…_ Se escuchaba una voz acercándose a los amantes, que se separaron y se dispusieron a ir al comedor, donde se aclaraba la situación pasada.

Después de ese incidente y con un poco más de información siguieron en sus pruebas así pasaron unos días. Llegó el día de descanso de todos, pero como llovía fuertemente nadie decidió salir y se quedaron dentro del castillo. Por la tarde Levi y Eren permanecían abrazados recostados en la cama tomando una siesta, cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta ambos se levantaron de mal humor, Eren se levantó a abrir la puerta del sótano.

_-señora… ¿Qué sucede?_ Decía Eren viendo la figura mojada de Hanji en la puerta.

_-Solo pasaba a visitarlos… Lamento mucho si interrumpí algo…_Contestaba con una sonrisa la mujer viendo a lo lejos a Levi sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

_-Nos puedes dejar tranquilos un día al menos maldita cuatro ojos. _Exclamaba enojado Levi lanzándole una mirada asesina a Hanji, ya los días pasados habían sido extenuantes, Eren con sus pruebas junto a Hanji y el vigilando cada movimiento, terminaban rendidos al final del día.

_-Es algo que debo preguntar a Eren…_ Dijo ella con seriedad mirando a Eren, Levi hizo señal con la cabeza para que hablara, en fin no había secretos entre ellos.

_-Es privado…_ Respondió con una sonrisa Hanji, Eren miró a su señor algo dudoso.

_-Como si me importara…_ Exclamó Levi con molestia acostándose en la cama se cubría con la sabana para seguir durmiendo, el coraje le carcomía ¿Desde cuándo Eren le ocultaba cosas? Solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se descubrió a sí mismo y notó que los dos se habían ido.

_-Malditos… _Murmuró malhumorado Levi empuñando la sabana. Por el pasillo caminaba Eren y Hanji, el joven parecía algo preocupado, no era bueno poner de mal humor a Levi, quien sabe cómo lo castigaría después pensaba en ello cuando la mujer se disponía a decir algo.

_-él está celoso… _Murmuró divertida Hanji con una enorme sonrisa, Eren solo suspiró resignado.

_-Eren te traje lo que me pediste…_ Acertaba a decir Hanji cuando en confidencia dentro de una de las habitaciones mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete a Eren.

_-¿En serio?_ Exclamaba algo emocionado el joven.

_-Si, a pesar de la tormentosa lluvia, los fuertes vientos, el lodo que me salpicaba con todo eso he venido a dejarte este regalito…_ hablaba con algo de dramatismo la mujer pero al final solo mostró una traviesa sonrisa.

_-Señora, supongo que querrá ver al sargento después de esto…_ Susurró Eren con misterio mientras acariciaba el paquetito.

_-Claro que sí, claro que si… ese era el trato…_ Hablaba emocionada Hanji sus ojos parecían brillar, Eren con una sonrisa de complicidad miraba a la mujer.

**_Gracias por leer y seguir este fic, espero me dejen saber su opinión si no es mucha molestia... besos :* _**


	16. Emociones diversas

**Hola... gracias por seguir este fic espero sea de su agrado este capitulo tiene algunas emociones, bueno falta para ese m-preg**

En el sótano que se había convertido en el dormitorio de Eren y Levi, estaba un hombre que molesto ya no podía conciliar el sueño, el que pensaba pasar la tranquila y lluviosa tarde durmiendo junto a su joven amante, pero sus planes estaban arruinados por la inesperada visita de Hanji que prácticamente se lo llevó con una rara complicidad entre ambos.

_-Señor... ¿Está dormido?_ Preguntaba Eren abrazándose a su señor que pretendía hacerse el dormido.

_-Vamos, no se enoje... Ya me quedaré con usted..._ Dijo Eren al darse cuenta que su señor estaba aún molesto pues a pesar del abrazo no decía algo.

_-Idiota..._ Murmuró Levi que se dejó abrazar, Eren con una sonrisa rozaba sus labios en su cuello de forma cariñosa, a los pocos minutos se habían quedado dormidos de nuevo.

En esa noche todos estaban reunidos a la hora de la cena, todavía llovía pero levemente, Hanji se quedaría esa noche según lo que tenía planeado.

_-¡Que deliciosa cena! _Exclamaba Hanji con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, todos agradecían de forma más discreta después de comer sus alimentos.

_-Señor le preparare una taza de té. _Hablaba Eren con amabilidad a Levi este asintió sin dirigirle la mirada.

_-¿porque solo le prepararas té al sargento? Deberías ser amable con todos..._ hablaba Auruo con mala cara a Eren.

_-Está bien le preparare té a todos. _Acertó a decir Eren con una sonrisa para no tensar el ambiente.

_-Auruo ..._ Le llamó la atención Petra lanzándole una mirada asesina al ver el afán de molestar a Eren.

_-No he dicho algo malo, no me mires así..._ Decía Auruo con mala cara a Petra quien lo ignoró de inmediato.

-_Yo te ayudo Eren..._ Se ofreció amablemente Petra los demás comenzaron a conversar Hanji miraba sospechosamente a Eren que se alejaba junto a Petra a la cocina. Una vez que llegaron a la cocina comenzaron a hervir agua y buscar las tazas donde servirían el té.

_-¿Y eso?_ preguntó curiosamente Petra al ver como Eren sacaba del bolsillo una bolsita que tenía unas hojas dentro.

_-Unas hojas especiales que traje la señora Hanji, se las pedí para dárselas al sargento. _Respondía con una sonrisa Eren pues como le había dicho Hanji días atrás esas hojas ponían muy relajada a la persona al punto de que volvían en extremo cariñosas una hora después, así que el plan era que Levi lo bebiera se pondría un poco cariñoso cuando todos se marchasen a dormir, Hanji seria testigo de un cariñoso Levi luego Eren disfrutaría de ello a solas con él, ese era el plan, no sonaba mal para el joven que se perdia en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Petra lo trajo a la realidad.

_-Ahhh... Crees que sea correcto, digo porqué la señora Hanji es extraña ¿Cómo sabes que eso no le hará daño?_ Decía un poco preocupada Petra al ver como el joven se encargaba de preparar personalmente el té de su señor y le ponía esas hojas extrañas.

_-Ella dijo que es un relajante, últimamente mi señor ha estado un poco estresado con tantas reuniones sobre la próxima misión y los experimentos, solo quiero que descanse un poco. _Explicaba Eren con una pequeña sonrisa, pues su plan también tenía otras intenciones.

_-¡Qué lindo eres! Siempre tan preocupado por él, pareces su esposa... _Exclamaba con una sonrisa Petra al ver a Eren hablando tan dulcemente.

_-No se burle..._ Reclamaba un poco Eren haciendo un leve puchero. Unos minutos después en el comedor con las tazas de té, Eren se acercaba a Levi con la taza de té que le había preparado.

_-Señor su té... espero le guste lo hice especialmente para usted,_ Le ofrecía el joven con una pequeña sonrisa que Levi solo desvió la mirada y se dispuso a tomarla, pasaron varios minutos todos bebían su té caliente que era reconfortante en esa noche fría, cuando una voz que había permanecido callada interrumpió en el comedor

_-Eren, ven aquí... _Hablaba Levi de forma amable sorprendiendo a todos, viendo como su sargento parecía tener el rostro relajado sin esa expresión de mal humor que lo caracterizaba, hasta parecía sonreír levemente.

_-Si... _Dijo Eren mientras se acercaba lentamente a su señor, cuando sintió como era rodeado por los brazos cálidos de Levi.

_-¿qué hace? _Murmuraba avergonzado Eren miraba de reojo a todos que seguían atentos la escena cariñosa, el joven tratando sutilmente de apartarse de ese abrazo, pero solo Levi parecía apegarse más, incomodándolo aún más.

_-Hueles delicioso..._ susurró sensualmente Levi al oído de Eren cuando este se agachó para zafarse.

_-Señora, ¿qué sucede?_ Exclamaba nervioso Eren a Hanji que sonreía traviesamente cerca de ellos.

_-Señor..._ Exclamaba su equipo al notar como Levi lamía seductoramente el cuello de Eren y sus cuerpos se apegaban más.

_-Nhh Eren... Eren..._ Jadeaba excitado Levi que su mirada parecía perdida y un pequeño sonrojo era notorio en su rostro al igual que en el de Eren, quien a pesar de la vergüenza se sentía seducido por el cariñoso Levi, los demás se sentían incomodos pero de cierta forma no se iban y seguían mirando después de todo era raro ver actuar asi a su serio y frio líder.

_-Señor... no frente a todos…_ Exclamaba Eren cuando la mano de Levi se colaba por debajo de los pantalones de Eren tocando su intimidad, asi mismo Levi besaba suavemente los labios de Eren, quien parecía ya haberse resignado a ser seducido pues ya no se negaba a las muestras de afecto de su señor.

_-Parece que si tuvo el efecto deseado aunque no pensé que le afectara tan rápido… _Hablaba Hanji quien contenía su emoción y parecía taparse la nariz, pues los amantes subían la intensidad de ese beso, y de las caricias atrevidas,

_-Eren también fue afectado ¿Bebió el té? _Decía Petra totalmente sonrojada pues el beso y la respiración agitada de los amantes resonaba en el silencioso comedor.

_-No… él es solo un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas…_ Respondía con burla Hanji viendo como Eren se dejaba tentar de Levi, después de todo nunca Levi daba la iniciativa en su relación eso tenía excitado al joven.

_-Creo que será mejor retirarnos… _Murmuró avergonzaba Petra a todos sus compañeros que sonreían con picardía entre sí.

_-No esto se ve bien…_ Dijeron todos a la vez sorprendiendo a Petra que se avergonzó aún más.

_-Verdad que sí, _Aclaró Hanji con una sonrisa perversa y sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a los amantes acomodarse para seguir en su labor amorosa.

_-No sean pervertidos…_ Gritó Petra al escuchar eso Eren parecía volver a la realidad y se avergonzó mucho de que lo vieran en esa situación.

_-Eren…_ Decía Petra el joven de nuevo intentaba zafarse de tan dulce tentación, pero sería mejor continuar en privado. Los demás decidieron que los ayudarían a separarlos pero Levi con su fuerza se aferraba más a Eren pero arriesgándose decidieron acercarse.

_-Nadie se acerque o los cortó en pedazos… Nadie se acerque a mi Eren…_ Gritó enojado Levi mirando a todos con furia y se abrazaba más a Eren, todos retrocedieron atemorizados, Hanji en lugar de asustarse comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

_-Señor… esto es vergonzoso… ¿Qué hice?_ Decía lamentándose Eren al notar como Levi miraba a todos con mirada asesina pero comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

_-Cuando vuelva en si te matara…_ Murmuró resignada Petra pero al parecer Levi la había escuchado.

_-Yo no podría matarte, te amo demasiado para hacer eso..._Confesó con ternura y nostálgicamente Levi fijando su mirada en Eren.

_-Queeeeeeeeee…._ Exclamaron sorprendidos todos al escuchar tan dulce declaración y ver el rostro enamorado de Levi que siempre mantenía encubierto, Eren por su parte parecía llorar pues escuchar tales palabras le alegraron en gran manera.

_-Acaba de confesarse… Qué lindo…_ Susurraba Petra quien era la confidente de Eren y sabía que el sargento nunca lo había dicho se alegró mucho por Eren pues veía la emoción en su rostro.

_-Como dice esas cosas… Yo también lo amo… _Dijo Eren en un susurro abrazando tiernamente a su señor, luego de eso ambos nuevamente juntaban sus húmedos labios en un profundo beso.

_-Esto se pone intenso… ya váyanse al sótano… _Exclamaba Hanji con sonrisa burlona al ver a la pareja enamorada intensificando ese beso.

_-Si ya váyanse… Nos estamos excitando todos…_ Murmuraban los demás Petra solo desviaba la mirada avergonzada. Eren al escuchar eso susurró algo al oído de Levi que los demás no escucharon, Levi se separó de él y ambos poniéndose de pie parecían disponerse a salir.

_-Con permiso… _Exclamó Eren tomando la mano de Levi que parecía perder el equilibrio, se encaminaban al sótano testigo de su amorío, todos los perdieron de vista casi de inmediato quedándose todos en el comedor viéndose unos a otros.

_-Me siento satisfecha aunque creo que moriré mañana cuando Levi se entere._ Hablaba con resignación Hanji sentándose en una de las sillas.

_-Ustedes no parecían muy sorprendidos…_ Les decía con duda Petra a sus compañeros al ver la actitud que habían tomado durante la escena romántica de su líder y el joven titán.

_-Bueno la verdad es que ya lo sabíamos_, Aclaró con una sonrisa Erd mirando a sus compañeros.

_- no nos crean tontos…_ Exclamó Auruo con sarcasmo.

_-Además los tres hacemos lo mismo…_ Dijo Gunter y los tres se tomaron de las manos, las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí, y parecían desmayarse después salieron corriendo del comedor.

_-Se lo creyeron… _Dijeron los tres entre risas al ver la reacción de las mujeres, era mentira pero ellos sabían bien que pasaba entre los amantes, solo que los tres acordaron fingir no notarlo. Al día siguiente Levi, siguió su rutina normal no recordaba lo que había dicho y hecho en el comedor frente a todos, y nadie se lo diría tampoco en eso habían quedado como un secreto grupal, el sargento solo sabía que tuvo sueño y se quedó dormido, para despertar en la madrugada y hallarse desnudo junto a Eren que parecía feliz, fue extraño para él pero decidió no reclamar nada pues se sentía de cierta forma satisfecho así haya sido que el joven abusara de él mientras dormía.

Pasaron varios días, estaban ceca de la siguiente importante misión, Eren se reencontró con sus compañeros y amigos.

_-Eren te notó algo diferente…_ Aclaraba Armin al encontrarse solo con su amigo pues había algo en su semblante que era distinto.

_-Uno madura aquí Armin…_ Dijo Eren con una pequeña sonrisa, que su amigo no entendía muy bien, pero tan pronto como llegaron fueron separados ya que los nuevos que habían ingresado a la legión de Reconocimientos debían adquirir conocimientos basicos para las misiones. El día anterior a la misión todos del equipo de Levi decidieron descansar en un prado siempre lo hacían antes de una misión.

_-Señor… ¿Cree que algún día seremos libres?_ Preguntaba Eren con nostalgia al ver como unos pájaros volaban libremente por el cielo, mientras su cabeza estaba recostada sobre las fuertes piernas de Levi que estaba sentado arrimado a un árbol, donde no los veían el resto del equipo.

_-No lo sé Eren, pero quiero contribuir en que ese sueño de la humanidad se haga realidad algún día aunque ya no estemos aquí._ Respondió Levi con seguridad en su mirada. Al escuchar eso el joven no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña angustia en su ser, la muerte era tan palpable en una misión, temía perder a su amado sargento, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

_-No pongas esa cara… _Dijo suavemente Levi acariciando el rostro del joven para tranquilizarlo.

_-En estos 30 días he sido muy feliz con usted…_Exclamó con una melancólica sonrisa Eren y no pudo evitar que una lagrima se corriera por su mejilla mojando el pantalón de Levi, quien sinceramente aunque no lo expresara con palabras también amaba a ese muchacho de corazón noble, su tristeza la sentía suya asi como sus temores, el también temía perderlo pero debía ser fuerte y no doblegar ahora.

_-Yo también Eren, pero no nos despidamos… Por lo menos yo no pienso morir todavía ¿Y tú?_ Dijo tranquilamente Levi viendo el rostro sonrojado de Eren que se animaba con esas palabras sinceras.

_-Claro que no, tenemos muchos planes que cumplir…_ Dijo un poco más animado Eren jugando con el cabello negro de su señor que tenía sobre él.

_-Si como cuales…_ Murmuró con gesto de no saber de qué hablaba aunque lo sabía muy bien.

_-No se haga el olvidadizo… le gusta molestarme…_ Dijo Eren con resentimiento haciendo un ligero puchero mirando fijamente a su señor

_-Ya no refunfuñes mocoso… ¿de quién aprendes eso_? Hablaba Levi pellizcando las mejillas de Eren en ese puchero.

_-¿De quién más? De ti… Levi…_ Habló con dificultad Eren mientras sentía como pellizcaban sus mejillas.

_-Hasta que me llamas por mi nombre…_ Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa Levi soltando al joven que con el ceño fruncido se tocaba las mejillas rojas que le habían quedado.

_-Es extraño llamarte así mi señor…_ Murmuró Eren con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando sintió el rostro de Levi cerca del suyo ambos deseaban unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

_-Señor… Ya está oscureciendo debemos irnos_… Decía tímidamente Petra interrumpiendo ese beso, ella no los veía, pues estaba detrás del árbol donde se encontraba la pareja.

_-si adelántense ya vamos…_ respondió Levi, Petra y los demás caminaban hacia el castillo, el mayor nuevamente se acercó a Eren que cerraba los ojos, ambos unían sus labios en un amoroso y profundo beso, separándose se levantaron caminando juntos seguían a los demás unos metros atrás.

_-Eren, Eren… Despierta… _Decía angustiada Mikasa tomando la mano de Eren, al sentir que todo lo que había pasado en esa mañana era verdad solo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que las imágenes de sus compañeros caer muertos detrás de él no dejaban de destellar en su mente, provocándole dolor y angustia pero su angustia incrementó al no ver cerca a su señor y todos al parecer ya regresaban al terminar la misión, todo se había vuelto tan confuso para el joven.

_-Levi… ¿Dónde está Levi?_ Decía más angustiado Eren sorprendiendo a Mikasa al ver esa desesperación en su mirada y la forma en que con tanta confianza llamaba a un superior, suspiró resignada imaginándose la situación.

_-Él está bien, va adelante… Tranquilo Eren…_ Decía Mikasa lo que tranquilizó un poco a Eren aunque en su corazón el dolor, la culpa lo embargaban de forma irracional.

_-Perdónenme…_ susurraba Eren en medio de su llanto y la carreta en la que iba seguía en movimiento, la imagen de Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunter aparecía en su mente aumentando su dolor.

_**Muchas gracias por leer, agradezco a los que comentan :* muchos besos, nos leemos pronto :D**_


	17. Extraño sentir

hola a las lindas personitas que leen este fic, les traigo un nuevo capitulo

Llegaron a la base principal de la Legión de Reconocimiento después de esa misión que fracasó, el ambiente se sentía cargado de tristeza y dolor no era para menos pues valiosas vidas fueron cegadas en esas pocas horas fuera de las murallas , no se escuchaban voces solo susurros y pasos en toda la base. Eren descansaba en una de la habitaciones aún era de tarde pues la tenues rayos de sol iluminaban a través de la ventana, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse por un momento se ilusionó pensando que era Levi pues no lo había visto desde hace mucho, lo único que recordaba de forma efímera era sentirse entre sus brazos, sentir el calor de su ser.

_-Eren… te traje algo de comida…_ Dijo Mikasa trayendo consigo una pequeña charola en la que traía alimentos, Eren algo decepcionado solo agachó la cabeza.

_-Debes comer estás muy débil…_ Sugirió tranquilamente la joven ofreciéndole los alimentos a Eren.

_-No tengo hambre, ¿Qué sucedió? Yo recuerdo…_ murmuraba Eren cuando recordaba de forma dolorosa como sus compañeros con quienes había compartido un mes, perdían la vida de forma tan brutal y cruel, las lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente se sentía impotente y la culpa le carcomía el alma…

_-¿Si me hubiera transformado en ese momento? Ellos estarían vivos… Por mi culpa murieron… _Hablaba Eren en medio de su llanto, recordaba la sonrisa de Petra, las malas caras de Auruo, los regaños de Erd, los consejos de Gunter, aun no podía creer que unas horas atrás ellos estaban juntos en la cena, tenían tanto por vivir y ahora solo quedaban sus recuerdos, sus dolorosos recuerdos.

_-No digas eso Eren, tal vez si te hubieras transformado hubiera pasado lo mismo, no te tortures así… por favor no te atormentes más… _Consolaba la joven a Eren tratando de calmarlo, lo que no sabían los jóvenes es que Levi lo escuchaba detrás de la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su ser al escuchar ese desahogo de Eren, así que se alejó, pasaron unos minutos y el joven parecía tranquilizarse.

_-Tú no me salvaste, ¿Quién lo hizo?_ Preguntó Eren con más calma y decidió comer un poco.

_-Fue el sargento, el hábilmente te rescató… es sorprendente como parece que siempre te salvara…_ Habló algo melancólica Mikasa, Eren desviaba la mirada en parte eso era cierto no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortado, entonces no era un sueño esa sensación cálida que percibió en su delirio.

_-Creo que alguien quiere verte… _Dijo Mikasa levantándose de una silla cercana, para disponerse a salir.

_- Volveré más tarde Eren… Puede entrar señor…_ Habló Mikasa mientras salía y la delgada figura de Levi se acercaba a la puerta, Eren al verlo agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, la joven solo salió dejando a los dos en la habitación.

_-Deja de llorar Eren…_ Hablaba Levi acercándose lentamente a la cama donde estaba Eren, quien notó como Levi cojeaba de una pierna.

_-¿Qué le pasó?_ Preguntó Eren con preocupación y la mirada llorosa levantándose para ayudar a Levi.

_-Nada… Solo me lastimé un poco, estaré bien…_ Respondía Levi apoyándose ligeramente a Eren, ambos se sentaron en la cama, el silencio invadió la habitación cuando Eren lloraba silenciosamente y sus lágrimas caían al piso.

_-tu eres el que me preocupas…_ Murmuró Levi viendo el llanto del joven,

_-Perdóname Levi… perdóname…_ Exclamaba Eren abrazándose con fuerza a Levi que lo recibió para darle consuelo, o era la forma de reconfortarse entre sí, pues aunque no lo demostrara como Eren a él también le dolía haber perdido a su equipo.

_-Me llamas por mi nombre, que forma tan horrorosa de hacerlo lleno de mocos y lágrimas…_ Dijo Levi tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Eren, que estaba todo lloroso.

_-Señor…_ Murmuró Eren volviéndose a abrazar a su señor.

_-Eren, no digas más… Te dije que sucesos así suelen pasar sin que uno no pueda evitarlo… no te atormentes con esto… ¿Si?_ Le consolaba Levi y sus manos acariciaban con ternura los castaños cabellos de Eren que seguía llorando.

_-Me quedare un rato contigo… después debo llenar unos informes…_ Hablaba el sargento mientras Eren se refugiaba en sus brazos un poco más calmado.

_-Siempre terminas salvándome…_ Susurró Eren en el regazo de Levi quien se abrazaba con firmeza a Eren.

_-Y lo haré las veces que sean necesarias, ya que eres un mocoso idiota…_ Respondió Levi en voz baja emocionando al joven al escuchar esas sinceras palabras.

_-Gracias…_ Dijo Eren en un susurro secándose las lágrimas veía el rostro de Levi, lentamente ambos juntaron sus frentes viéndose de forma tranquila, se dispusieron a recostarse por un momento antes de que Levi se marchara a llenar los informes, pasaron unos pocos días después de aquella misión fallida volvieron a establecer una nueva misión con el fin de atrapar a la persona que era la mujer titán, otra vez Eren sentían su cuerpo arder pero sentía como unos cálidos brazos lo salvaban.

_-Casi mueres esta vez, idiota…_ Le gritaba Levi a Eren cuando este estaba en una de las habitaciones.

_-No lo recuerdo…_ Decía Eren un poco confundido solo recordaba cuando una gran furia inundó su ser y se transformó en titán ahí después todo era confuso.

_-Maldito idiota… mocoso de mierda… no vuelvas a asustarme así… _Exclamaba con molestia Levi caminando lentamente de un lado a otro en la habitación, Eren con temor estaba sentado al filo de la cama.

_-Lo siento, tal vez me tomé muy en serio lo del otro día, cuando me dijo que me salvaría las veces que fueran necesarias…_ Respondía tímidamente Eren, deteniendo el paso de Levi que todavía parecía cojear un poco.

_-No te confíes…_ Habló Levi mirando fijamente a Eren, el mayor no podía explicar el miedo que sintió cuando su amante era atrapado junto a Annie en ese cristal, pero eso temor a perderlo lo impulsó aun con su tobillo adolorido a lanzarse y rescatarlo.

_-Lo siento… Hice que fuerces tu tobillo… Lo siento…_ Hablaba Eren con pena, viendo como su sargento parecía cojear un poco más que antes de salir a la misión.

_-Estaré bien…_ Murmuró Levi acercándose a Eren, tomando su cabello con fuerza lo obligaba a verlo el mayor lo quedó viendo fijamente Eren solo parecía intimidado lo miraba nervioso.

_-¿Qué hace?_ Preguntaba Eren con curiosidad al notar como Levi se sentaba sobre sus piernas de forma provocativa.

_-Nada… he decidido que cobrare el haberte salvado…_ Dijo Levi con un destello lujurioso en su mirada, eren algo confundido se abrazó a la cintura de Levi, siempre le excitaba el hecho de que su sargento tomara la iniciativa ya que no era muy frecuente en él.

_-Tu cuerpo aún se siente caliente…_ Murmuró Levi en el oído de Eren quien colaba sus manos bajo la camisa de Levi tocando su espalda.

_-No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí, cualquiera podría oírnos…_ Dijo conteniendo el deseo Eren, pues sentía como Levi no bajaba la mirada de él y a la vez se movía sensualmente sobre sus piernas haciéndolo tiritar de deseo.

_-Seamos silenciosos… ¿acaso te gusta la abstinencia?_ Dijo Levi con ironía en su voz, por todo el revuelto anterior habían pasado días casi sin verse.

_-No me gusta, solo que no me siento cómodo el hacerlo aquí…_ Hablaba Eren pero sus tibias manos seguían acariciando la espalda de Levi.

_-No te preocupes, nadie vendrá por ahora… Ordené que nadie lo hiciera… y la mayoría están en una reunión…_ Explicaba Levi mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Eren.

_-Si es así…_ Murmuró Eren entregándose a sus deseos, rápidamente arrancó la ropa de Levi de forma brusca, dejándolo casi desnudo en un instante, de una forma extraña Eren tenía una especie de mirada penetrante, que parecía excitar a Levi.

_-Auch… Idiota eso dolió…_ Exclamó Levi con el ceño fruncido cuando en un arrebato Eren lo lanzó con fuerza a la cama, poniéndose sobre él de inmediato, su nariz comenzó a olfatear todo el cuerpo de Levi que extrañado solo arqueaba una ceja.

_-Hueles delicioso…_ Susurró eróticamente Eren al oído de Levi de inmediato sintió como esa lengua lamia su oído haciéndolo estremecer. El joven se quitaba la ropa que le quedaba, los dos en ropa interior se retorcían en la cama el sonido de los besos húmedos se escuchaban, los jadeos leves inundaron el ambiente en unos minutos.

_-Ahhh… Eren…_ Jadeaba Levi sintiendo como su cuerpo sucumbía ante la húmeda y cálida lengua de Eren que lamia uno de sus pezones, cuando sintió como succionaban hábilmente sus pezones de uno al otro se aferraba con fuerza a la sabana empuñándola con sus manos, y su respiración agitada se escuchaba con claridad.

_-Ahhh… Idiota eso duele…_ Murmuró entre extasiado y adolorido Levi al sentir los dientes de su amante apretar uno de sus pezones.

_-Creo que iré aquí abajo, alguien me llama…_ Susurró sensualmente Eren mirando a Levi quien sudoroso y sonrojado desviaba la mirada, Eren se dirigió hasta su parte inferior, donde el sargento ocultaba su erección en su ropa interior, el joven con su boca lamia esa pequeña humedad que se había formado en su prenda, ahí entre lamidas y mordiditas, hacia estremecer a Levi que se mordía el labio. De repente sintió como Eren le quitaba esa estorbosa prenda dejándolo totalmente desnudo bajo el cuerpo sudoroso de Eren.

_-Te haré llorar Levi…_ Susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa Eren aquel gesto sorprendió a Levi, pues aunque sabía que su joven amante era muy apasionado en la hora de amar, desconocía esa faceta de hacerse el malo.

_-No juegues a ser como yo…_ Habló Levi con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante. Eren con perversión veía a Levi sonreír así, acercándose a su rostro y no pudo resistirse a besarlo profundamente, Levi sentía arder con ese beso pues la mirada de Eren no se quitaba de él, sentía como el joven con una mano parecía bajarse su interior.

-_Eren… Nhhh…_Jadeaba Levi al sentir la erección del joven rozaba sobre la suya, causándole un espasmo de placer. Levi mordió el labio de Eren con fuerza haciéndole sangrar, el joven se relamió la sangre separándose de su amante para quedárselo viendo.

_-¿Qué pasa te gusta morder y no ser mordido?_ Decía con dificultad al hablar Levi, mirando como Eren parecía mirarle desafiante.

_-Solo por eso…_ Exclamó Eren tomando su miembro erecto entre sus manos y de una sola estocada y sin preparar a Levi lo introdujo en su interior, haciendo gemir a Levi de dolor, pues en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor de esa inesperada penetración que llenó su interior.

_-Se siente muy caliente Eren… quítala… me quema…_ Decía incomodo Levi tratando de moverse para que Eren saliera, el joven hizo caso omiso acercándose al rostro de Levi parecía querer decir algo.

_-Solo acostúmbrate…_ Murmuró Eren al oído de Levi quien cerró los ojos pues sentía como Eren lo llenaba por completo, era doloroso pero a la vez placentero. Levi buscó los labios de Eren esperando ser reconfortado ya que el joven comenzó a moverse haciéndolo tiritar de dolor.

_-Ahhh Eren… me quemas…_ Jadeaba Levi al sentir como el miembro de Eren estaba caliente algo que no había pasado antes, pero de a poco se fue acostumbrando a ese extraño calor, el joven levantaba las caderas de Levi para darle mayor alcance, mientras lo embestía con delicia sus manos traviesas acariciaban con brusquedad el miembro de Levi que parecía venirse en cualquier momento pasaron en ese delicioso ejercicio por unos minutos.

_-ahhh Eren… creo que ya terminaron la reunión…_ Exclamó entre su éxtasis Levi al escuchar voces en el exterior no de su habitación sino afuera de la base.

_-No me importa… Que escuchen como te hago vibrar…_ Murmuró con erotismo Eren no parecía el chico vergonzoso de antes, saliendo del interior de Levi, como muñeco lo agarró sentándolo de espalda a él para embestirlo una vez más, Levi con sus piernas abiertas, evitaba gemir alto pero esas estocadas eran más profundas y certeras en esa posición, sentía como Eren lamia su cuello,

_-Di mi nombre…_ Murmuraba Eren poniéndolo en cuatro a su amante, sin salirse de su interior seguía embistiéndolo, quedando sobre él.

_-Eren… Eren…_ Decía con dificultad Levi el placer que sentía era intenso, no pudo evitar derramar su esencia sobre las sabanas y en la mano de Eren parecía haber perdido fuerza en sus brazos dejándose caer sobre la cama.

_-Ahhh Levi… te amo…_ Exclamaba entre gemidos Eren y seguía embistiendo con fuerza a Levi que sumisamente se aferraba con fuerza a la cama, parecía que el joven en cualquier momento lo rompía por dentro, pero se sentía bien, Eren no parecía contenerse seguía en su placentera faena, Levi le ayudaba moviendo sus caderas al compás de su amado.

_-Ahhhh…_ Gimió con voz ronca Eren y su esencia de forma abundante, espesa y caliente inundaba el interior de Levi, que al sentir como regaban su interior unas lágrimas de sus ojos salieron de forma inexplicable. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, Eren salía del interior de su amante con delicadeza, ambos rendidos se tumbaron en la cama, aun jadeantes, sudorosos.

_-te hice llorar…_ Murmuró divertido Eren al ver como Levi trataba de secar sus lágrimas sin que Eren se diera cuenta.

_-Claro que no… Solo me picó el ojo…_ Hablaba molesto Levi, sintiendo como de su ano salía parte del semen de Eren.

_-Levi… ¿ te lastime?_ Preguntó algo preocupado Eren viendo a su amante que sonrojado pretendía ignorarlo.

_-Hoy estuviste muy intenso, me gustó…_ Respondió Levi algo avergonzado, Eren al notar eso se abrazó a su sargento.

_-Tal vez la abstinencia nos hace bien…_ Dijo Eren con una sonrisa divertida, ambos amantes sabían que ese encuentro fue diferente a lo normal, además Levi todavía sentía arder en su interior, tal vez no fue buena hacer el amor poco después de una transformación de Eren pensaba Levi, que inconscientemente golpeaba a Eren en la cara.

_-¿Por qué me pegas?_ Decía resentido Eren a lo que Levi se levantó para buscar su ropa y encontrarla toda rota de nuevo se acercó a pegarle al joven que parecía sollozar por los golpes que recibía.

Habían pasado un par de semanas, y por lo pronto no tenían ninguna misión planteada todavía, el nuevo equipo de Levi que eran precisamente los amigos de su amado Eren, se encontraban de nuevo en el castillo a esperar una nueva misión.

_-Te ves pálido, Levi… ¿Te sientes bien?_ Preguntaba preocupado en voz baja Eren al ver como Levi estaba muy pálido, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa terminando su almuerzo junto al resto de su equipo, que los miraban extrañados, Levi se puso de pie de repente y palideció aún más.

_-¡Oh Dios! Nooo…_ Exclamaba Levi mientras parecía contener el vómito y salía corriendo del comedor al baño más cercano.

_-Señor… Señor…_ Exclamaba preocupado Eren corriendo tras su señor que nunca se enfermaba de esa forma.

_-Deberíamos ayudarlos…_ Decía Mikasa viendo a sus compañeros.

_-Son cosas de ellos, dejémoslos_… Respondió Jean sin dar mayor importancia todos que ya tenían la certeza de lo que ellos tenían una relación asentían con la cabeza, Mikasa se sentó nuevamente, todos escuchaban como Levi vomitaba y la voz de Eren que preocupado preguntaba si necesitaba algo.

¿Sera lo que pensamos? muajaja lo sabrán hasta el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por leerme y comentar... besos :*


	18. Noticia inesperada

_**hola... les traigo un nuevo capitulo, bueno a partir de ahora nada obviamente se basara al manga o anime, pura imaginación mia, espero les agrade**_

Mientras tanto en el baño cercano al comedor en la planta baja del castillo.

_-Levi..._ Le llamaba Eren mientras veía como su sargento pálido devolvía todos los alimentos que había comido, el joven preocupado le acariciaba el cabello, Levi lo empujaba para que se fuera no quería que lo viera de esa forma tan desagradable trataba de contener el vómito pero no podía era algo inevitable pasaron unos largos segundos y parecía que el mayor ya no tenía algo en su estómago que vomitar.

_-Deja que te ayude..._ Dijo Eren ayudando a su amado que parecía desvanecerse, el sudor frío se palpaba en su piel, la palidez era evidente con dificultad se levantaba, Eren lo abrazó no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido con un sargento que lucía tan vulnerable. Ambos caminaron hasta una pequeña tina donde Eren con una toalla humedecida refrescaba a Levi que parecía recuperar su color.

_-¿Estas mejor?_ Preguntaba Eren a su amado con preocupación.

_-Sí, ya estoy bien, no voy a morir por eso._ Respondió Levi mientras desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado.

_-Vamos para que descanses._ Advirtió con tranquilidad el joven haciendo que Levi se apoyara a él para salir del baño.

_-No, debo limpiar esto,_ Dijo Levi mirando donde había vomitado, mientras intentaba separarse de Eren.

_-No te preocupes, yo lo limpio. No puedo creer que estando enfermo te preocupes por un baño sucio. _Hablo con resignación Eren mirando a Levi que aún estaba pálido.

_- Es que huele horrible…. Debo ayudarte a limpiar._ Refutaba Levi haciendo mala cara y trataba de zafarse de Eren.

_-Dije que no, te llevare a la habitación, tomaras un té y descansaras…_ Advirtió seriamente Eren al notar como su pálido sargento parecía encapricharse, el joven rara vez lo contradecía pero ahora si debía hacer lo correcto aun si eso le valiera una paliza después.

_-No me des órdenes…_ Alzó la voz Levi mirando con enojo a Eren apartándose bruscamente de él para disponerse a limpiar pero el mayor casi cae hábilmente Eren lo agarró.

_-¿Te duele algo? _Preguntó Eren al notar como Levi se tocaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos levemente.

_-Solo me dio un pequeño mareo, no es para tanto…_ Respondió Levi con desgano sentía un fuerte mareo que aunque no quisiera si se apartaba de Eren seguramente caería y seria aún más vergonzoso. Así ambos salieron del baño para dirigirse a la habitación de Levi, era de ambos pero por aparentar cada uno tenía su habitación.

_-Eren…_ Le llamó Mikasa al ver como la pareja caminaba por el pasillo lentamente.

_-Señor ¿Esta bien?_ Dijo Armin acompañado de Jean, Connie y Sasha viendo a su líder en ese estado casi deplorable.

_-Él está bien… gracias chicos por preocuparse._ Respondió Eren con una pequeña sonrisa, Levi se apoyaba a su amante y no decía palabra alguna solo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

_-Nadie se acerque al baño, ya vengo a limpiarlo, Mikasa puedes preparar un té de hierbas para el sargento, por favor. _Hablaba Eren mientras caminaba todos veían a los amantes alejarse.

Pasaron unas horas, Levi dormía después de tomar ese té, Eren ya había limpiado el baño y el resto del equipo hacías sus labores de ese día. Cuando la noche había caído y se disponían a cenar.

_-¿Cómo está el sargento?_ Preguntaron los del equipo a Eren en la hora de la cena y el único que faltaba en la mesa era Levi.

_-Él ahora duerme, pero no ha tenido otro malestar. _Respondió Eren que casi no había probado bocado, aunque disimulara estaba muy preocupado.

_-El no parece de esas personas que se enfermen con facilidad_. Dijo Armin tratando de entablar conversación.

_-La verdad es la primera vez que lo veo así…_ Dijo Eren y todos lo escuchaban.

_-No te preocupes Eren, el estará bien… _Acertó a decir Mikasa que notaba la preocupación de Eren.

_-Eren… ¿podemos preguntar algo?_ Dijo Jean con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos.

_-Si claro…_ Respondió Eren algo dudoso sospechaba que tal vez Jean lo molestaría como siempre lo hacía.

_-Quiero que seas sincero_. Dijo Jean mirando fijamente a Eren todos sus compañeros se miraron de reojo pues ya sospechaban por donde iría el asunto.

_-no creo que sea el momento…_ Exclamó Mikasa mirando fríamente a Jean,

_-¿Ahh?_ Balbuceó Eren que estaba con expectativa al notar la actitud de sus amigos.

_-Para que seguir con rodeos, Eren sabemos muy bien que tú y el sargento se entienden…_ Habló Jean poniéndose de pie mirando seriamente a Eren ante esa aclaración.

_-¿Cómo que nos entendemos?_ Decía nervioso y sonrojado Eren pensando si debía confirmarlo o no, no quería tener problemas con Levi, pero el joven pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo que los demás notaran su relación pensaba que decir.

_-No te hagas…_ Exclamó Jean con un poco de molestia al notar el silencio de Eren que pensaba que responder.

_-Jean no seas tan imprudente,_ Regañó Mikasa a Jean al notar como Eren agachaba la cabeza.

_- quedamos en que no lo presionaríamos._ Habló Armin acercándose a su amigo para animarlo.

_-Es que ellos nos tratan como tontos, como si nadie se ha dado cuenta de cómo se miran, como se hablan y siempre andan juntos._ Habló Jean con molestia sin dejar de mirar a Eren.

_-Que quieres que diga… _Habló en voz baja Eren quien ya estaba empezando a molestarle el tono de Jean, nadie tenía derecho de juzgar su relación con Levi pero en parte tenía razón pues su relación florecía era inevitable que los demás no lo notaran, los habían subestimado.

-_Dejen de molestarlo, cuando él quiera lo dirá…_ Aclaró Mikasa viendo como Eren contenía su molestia al sentirse presionado.

_-Debo irme…_ Dijo Eren mientras se disponía a salir del comedor dejando a todos con una indirecta confirmación de lo que sospechaban, ya que Eren no lo había negado si fuera falso, cuando el joven se paró en la puerta antes de salir dándole la espalda a sus amigos aclaraba su garganta para decir algo, todos con expectativa esperaban que diría.

_-Ustedes son mis amigos… no puedo ocultarlo sus sospechas son ciertas, el sargento y yo estamos juntos en una relación muy seria, agradecería mucho su discreción…_ Acertó a decir Eren con seriedad pero miraba a sus amigos, al decir algo así su rostro se tiñó de un tono carmesí que ellos no notaron, todos escuchaban atentos esa declaración parecía que Eren seguiría hablando.

_-Sino guardan el secreto, simplemente… Levi los rebanara si alguien de afuera llega a saber lo nuestro… gracias…_ Dijo en tono amenazante mirándolos fríamente de reojo, al terminar de hablar se alejó de ellos rápidamente, todos algo atemorizados se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

_-Que pareja para más temible…_ Exclamó Connie con algo de miedo recordando la mirada fría de Eren que se parecía mucho a la Levi, ya se imaginaba a los dos mirándolo con enojo.

_-Igual no pensábamos decirlo…_ Aclaró Jean cruzándose de brazos.

_-Yo que quería saber los detalles…_ Dijo Sasha quien agarraba un pan que Eren no había terminado de comer, Mikasa y Armin se miraron entre sí por lo menos ahora que Eren había aclarado su situación actual podrían ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, aunque la idea no era mucho de su agrado, debían apoyarlo con un suspiro de resignación ambos decidieron seguir comiendo. Casi a la medianoche unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron el silencioso ambiente.

_-¿Qué sucede Eren?_ Preguntó preocupado Armin al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo un poco desesperado,

_-Levi está ardiendo en fiebre…_ Respondió Eren un poco agitado y su preocupación era notoria.

_-Ve a avisarle a Mikasa, te ayudaremos…_ Dijo Armin que se disponía a ir a la cocina seguramente a buscar una tina de agua y paños, y alguna medicina, Eren tocaba la puerta de la habitación Mikasa, saliendo ella y escuchando la preocupación de Eren ambos se dirigían dónde estaba Levi.

_-Eren… Eren_… Lo llamaba en su delirio el sargento que sudoroso, sonrojado por la fiebre, el joven preocupado le tomaba la mano caliente y la apretaba con la suya para que sintiera su presencia. Armin y Mikasa le trataban de bajar la fuerte fiebre con unos paños de agua fría, parecía que a Levi le dolía el estómago por la forma en que se lo agarraba y se retorcía de dolor. Pasaron así casi una hora en que la medicina parecía hacer efecto, y el sargento dormía nuevamente sin fiebre y sin dolor alguno.

_-Se ve lo mucho que lo quieres…_ Dijo Armin con una pequeña al ver como Eren rozaba sus labios en la frente de Levi, quien dormía tranquilamente.

_-Sabes Eren, Mikasa y yo estamos felices de que hayas abierto tu corazón. _Hablaba Armin al ver a su amigo separarse de Levi y se acomodaba a su lado para sentarse, Eren se sonrojó al ver como sus amigos lo miraban atentamente sus muestras de afecto.

_-Bueno Mikasa no es muy feliz, ella duda de las intenciones del sargento._ Decia Armin con una sonrisa viendo a Mikasa que miraba a Levi con algo de celos, pues era privilegiado al tener las caricias de Eren, eso pensaba ella.

_-Es que no entiendo lo que le viste a un viejo como él…_ Dijo Mikasa molesta sin reserva alguna, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

_-Mikasa no seas irrespetuosa_. Exclamó Armin codeando a Mikasa, Eren sonreía al escuchar esa sincera reacción.

_-Yo estoy consciente de las muchas diferencias que hay entre él y yo, pero nos amamos…_ Respondió sinceramente Eren acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de Levi.

_-Si se les nota, aun a él…_ Dijo Armin al ver el rostro enamorado de su amigo, y Levi parecía fruncir el ceño un poco aun dormido.

_-Él no es muy expresivo con sus sentimientos pero sé que él me ama…_ Aclaró Eren con una sonrisa viendo a sus amigos.

_-Ustedes se complementan juntos es lo importante en el amor, eso creo…_ Decía algo tímido el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada.

_-Nos complementamos de todas las formas posibles… _Dijo Eren con una sonrisa un poco traviesa, al darse cuenta de lo que había dado a entender se sonrojó mucho al ver como sus amigos avergonzados desviaban la mirada y se quedaron en silencio.

_-Lo siento… No quise incomodarlos…_ Exclamaba nervioso y avergonzado Eren mirando a sus amigos.

_-Ahora entiendo, el viejo te quiere para eso_. Dijo Mikasa con una mirada asesina dedicada a Levi que estaba profundamente dormido, sabía que ellos tenían una relación pero no sospechaba que fuera tan íntima.

_-No Mikasa, no digas eso… _Eren hablaba nervioso, moviendo sus manos para que Mikasa no se acercara a Levi.

_-Mikasa no dice mucho pero cuando habla es muy directa._ Acertó a decir Armin con una sonrisa, los tres se sonrieron entre si y continuaron hablando durante un rato más para acompañar a Eren en su desvelo con Levi. Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, pero el sargento nuevamente tuvo fiebre casi al medio día, no tuvo más opción que llamar a Hanji para que lo revisara.

_-Tal vez solo sea una infección estomacal… no te preocupes… _Hablaba Hanji viendo al preocupado Eren, luego de revisar a Levi que tenía estaba aparentemente mejor, pero se notaba su debilidad.

_-Oye Levi, mira como preocupas a Eren, casi lloraba de la preocupación._ Exclamaba con una pequeña sonrisa Hanji quien dejaba unos remedios naturales para la supuesta infección de Levi.

_-No lloré… no mienta señora…_ Reclamaba Eren algo avergonzado, Levi que estaba recostado arqueaba una ceja y veía atentamente a su amante que hacia un ligero puchero.

_-Conociéndote Eren es lo más probable…_ Dijo Levi mirando a Eren, Hanji se echó a reír.

_-Levi…_ Exclamó Eren con la mirada llorosa y con resentimiento se acercaba a su sargento.

_-Ya estoy mejor, no debiste preocuparte tanto…_ Murmuró Levi acariciando el rostro de su Eren que en las últimas horas había estado muy tenso.

_-Usted es lo más importante en mi vida,_ Susurró Eren con ternura abrazándose a su amante que estaba recostado.

_-Una infección no va a matar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad._ Habló Levi tomando el rostro de Eren, se quedaron viendo entre sí, Hanji que veía toda la escena se sonrojaba al verla.

-_Soy yo o el ambiente se pone romántico…_ Dijo Hanji viendo a la pareja que se daban un pequeño beso en los labios.

_-Bueno chicos sus declaraciones amorosas después, por ahora Levi estará tomando unas medicinas naturales para que se reponga lo más pronto posible. _Interrumpía Hanji el momento romántico con una sonrisa señalaba los medicamentos que había dejado en una mesita.

_-Gracias señora…_ Dijo Eren sinceramente con una sonrisa a Hanji que la puso un poco nerviosa, de verdad que el joven titán podía ser encantador.

_-Le diré a los otros que estas bien… hasta a ellos los tenías preocupados._ Aclaraba Hanji que notó también la mirada molesta de Levi en ella, era obvio que al sargento no le gustaba que contemplaran la belleza de su amante, una vez que salió Hanji de la habitación dejó a los amantes.

_-A reposar se ha dicho…_ Exclamó Eren recostándose junto a Levi, en cuestión de segundos el joven se quedó dormido pues no había dormido en horas, el sargento se abrazó a Eren quedándose dormido también. Pasaron un par de semanas el sargento aunque estuvo unos días un poco enfermo ya parecía recuperado, ya había regresado a sus labores normales. En los últimos días Levi comía más de lo normal, pero todos suponían que era por la enfermedad que tuvo días atrás y recuperaba sus fuerzas perdidas, pero también parecía que había subido un poco de peso.

_-Oye Eren ¿qué le das de comer a Levi?…_ Preguntó Hanji con una sonrisa pervertida a Eren, los dos veían a Levi caminar a unos metros de ellos.

_-¿Por qué pregunta eso? O más bien ¿En qué sentido lo pregunta?_ Respondió sonrojado Eren a Hanji mientras desviaba la mirada.

_-Oh Eren que pervertido eres, yo lo decía porque Levi lo veo un poco más… gordito…_ Dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa al ver la reacción avergonzada de Eren, pero no dejaba de ver a Levi que seguía en sus labores.

_-A de ser porque estuvo enfermo, después de que se recuperó le dio por comer y como casi no ha hecho ejercicio, debe ser eso…_ Aclaraba Eren viendo dulcemente a Levi a lo lejos.

_-Ahhh ya veo… tal vez lo consientes demasiado…_ Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa pellizcando las mejillas de Eren, quien trataba de zafarse.

_-No sé… además creo que se ve lindo así…_ Dijo Eren cuando se zafó de la muestra de afecto de Hanji, veía amorosamente a su Levi que los miró también y parecía acercarse.

_-Pero si sigue subiendo de peso, será un delicioso bocadillo apetecible para los titanes…_ Hablaba Hanji en medio de una risa burlona, cuando terminó de hablar se echó a reír al imaginarse un Levi redondo.

_-no se burle,_ Exclamó molesto Eren al escuchar esa risa, viendo que Levi estaba ya frente a ellos.

_-¿Esta idiota se está riéndome de mi?_ Preguntó entre molesto y curioso Levi al ver como la mujer lloraba de la risa.

-_No Levi, para nada…_ Dijo Eren seriamente mientras miraban a Hanji que no dejaba de reír y todos alrededor la veían con extrañeza.

_-Levi, llegaron unos suministros de limpieza…_ Acertó a decir Eren halando a Levi para que se alejara de Hanji, si el notaba que él era el motivo de su risa, no le iría tan bien a la mujer, así que mejor era alejarlo.

_-¿En serio?_ Exclamó algo emocionado Levi dejándose halar por el ansioso Eren que lo llevaba dentro del castillo. Pasaron unos días y Levi parecía seguir subiendo de peso, todos lo notaban pero con la excusa de la enfermedad creyeron que era normal, nadie hacía referencia a eso ni Eren se lo mencionaba para no hacerlo sentir mal.

_-Oye Levi, parece que no estás haciendo mucho ejercicio_. Dijo Erwin que pasaba de visita en el castillo, no lo había visto en semanas. Erwin ya estaba informado de la relación de los dos, pues Levi mismo se lo había confesado.

_-¿ah?_ Exclamó Levi un poco confundido y molesto.

_-Estas subiendo de peso…_ Dijo Erwin con seriedad, pero cambio de tema al ver la mala cara de Levi. Después de que se fue el comandante, Levi fue a un espejo cercano y comenzó a mirarse la verdad es que si había notado que había subido de peso, pero no creyó que fuera tan notorio, tocaba sus mejillas parecían más redonditas, sus brazos con más musculo igual que sus piernas, además su abdomen parecía un poquito abultado, muy molesto caminó hasta que encontró a Eren que estaba en uno de los pasillos haciendo la limpieza.

_-¿tú crees que estoy gordo?_ Preguntó directamente Levi al joven que nervioso no sabía que responder.

_-Bueno…_ Murmuró Eren algo atemorizado y nervioso encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Se supone que tú deberías habérmelo dicho no debía esperar a que otros me lo dijeran…_ Reclamó muy enojado Levi pateando la cubeta donde Eren tenia agua desparramándola por el suelo.

_-Es que para mí estas adorable así…_ Se arriesgó a decir Eren con una dulce sonrisa, viendo a su enojado Levi.

_-Idiota, por eso la ropa me apretaba…_ Suspiró profundamente Levi desviando la mirada.

-Podemos hacer ejercicios juntos, si lo deseas… Ahora mismo… Murmuró Eren con sensualidad acercándose a Levi, quien asintió con la cabeza y ambos presurosos iban a su habitación. Al día siguiente Levi comenzó una dieta estricta y una rutina de ejercicios pero parecía ser en vano pues no podía evitar comer y seguía subiendo de peso. Levi estaba algo frustrado, Eren estaba preocupado pues pensaba que su sargento estaba enfermo. Pasaron unos días Levi tuvo que ir a una reunión en la sede principal, Eren le acompañó cuando llegaron todos se saludaron, en esa reunión solo estarían Erwin, Hanji, Mike y Levi, debían concretar una nueva misión, Eren ya se disponía a salir para que los mayores empezaran su reunión.

_-Levi es en serio, debes bajar de peso… _Comentó Erwin con una sonrisa al ver fijamente como Levi se sentaba y buscaba un panecillo que comer.

_-Eren ¿qué le das de comer?_ Dijo divertido Erwin con picardía antes de que Eren saliera.

_-Otro más…_ Murmuró Eren con mala cara, Levi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la molestia de su joven amante, los demás también sonrieron divertidos.

_-Eso mismo le dije yo…_ Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa, luego de eso empezaron la reunión después de una hora algo más extraño de lo normal parecía pasarle a Mike, que no dejaba de olfatear el ambiente, todos estaban ligeramente incomodados. Eren había decidido tomar una siesta en uno de los sillones del pasillo mientras esperaba a Levi, al terminar la reunión de casi tres horas, Mike se acercó a Levi que frunció el ceño pues este lo olfateaba con más detenimiento, Levi molesto lo empujó, Hanji y Erwin no entendían porque Mike arriesgaba su vida así al oler a Levi, pero notaron como Mike parecía confundido y puso una expresión de sorpresa.

_-Felicidades…_ Dijo Mike a Levi que se sorprendió al escuchar esa absurda e inesperada felicitación, Erwin y Hanji callados esperaban alguna reacción de Levi.

_-¿Por qué me felicitas? _Preguntó Levi con molestia mirando mal a Mike.

_-Tienes un bebé adentro…_ Dijo seriamente Mike señalando el vientre de Levi todos los presentes allí se quedaron impávidos y el silencio inundó la habitación mientras dirigían la mirada a Levi que palideció de inmediato y abría los ojos en gran manera.

** jejeje... que feliz soy... awww un bebé, he dicho que amo el m-preg sé que no a todos le gusta, pero lo advertí desde un comienzo, muchas gracias por leer, en el próximo capitulo veremos que hara Levi... esperaré sus comentarios besos :***


	19. Reacciones

**_hola, les traigo este nuevo capitulo... un poco largo pero asi salió... muchas gracias por leer este fic y dejar su opinion a las personitas que las dejan :*_**

Levi quedó más blanco que un papel al escuchar aquello, podía sentir como el cuerpo se le paralizó y un frio le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, por su mente pasaba los momentos apasionados de intimidad que compartía casi a diario con el joven Eren Jeager, recordaba como este eyaculaba dentro de él en todas esas ocasiones y él lo disfrutaba, ahora si eso era cierto los síntomas que tenía no eran una infección estomacal, bajó la mirada y la fijó en su pequeño pero abultado vientre algo le decía que no era una mala broma podía ser cierto.

_-No juegues con eso Mike, quieres que Levi te mate._ Dijo algo nerviosa Hanji saliendo de su trance.

_-Debe ser una broma… Mira pusiste mal a Levi._ Advirtió Erwin acercándose a Levi que estaba paralizado.

_-No es una broma, _Decía Mike con el ceño fruncido viendo a Erwin fijamente.

_-uhh si hasta a mi casi me da algo al escuchar eso de repente._ Exclamó Hanji que con su mano se daba aire, ella también caminaba hacia Levi que seguía en trance pues no se movía.

_-Levi ¿Estas bien?_ Le preguntó Erwin mirando fijamente a Levi que estaba pálido frente a él.

_-Ey Levi… Levi…_ Exclamaba preocupada Hanji al ver como Levi parecía desvanecerse cayendo lentamente al suelo pero con rapidez Erwin lo agarró para que no cayera.

_-Todavía no se termina la reunión, iré a comer algo…_ Murmuraba Eren quien se despertaba de su sueño a unos metros veía la puerta donde estaban reunidos los superiores, estirándose se ponía de pie para ir al comedor sin sospechar lo que pasaba dentro de esa oficina.

_- no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento._ Se dijo así mismo Eren mirando la puerta por última vez, pero desechando cualquier idea siguió su camino.

_-Creo que deberías revisarlo…_ Sugirió Erwin quien había sentado a Levi en una de las sillas, este solo tenía la cabeza agachada seguía pálido.

_-Levi ¿quieres que llamamos a Eren?_ Pregunto con amabilidad Hanji mientras le ayudaba a Levi tomar unos sorbos de agua.

_-No… no quiero verlo_. Murmuró entre dientes Levi que parecía poco a poco recuperar su color.

-_Bueno Levi iré a ver unas cosas para revisarte,_ Decia Hanji seriamente mientras se disponía a salir de ese despacho.

_- fingiremos que seguimos en reunión. No tardes… _Hablaba Erwin mientras cerraba la puerta y Hanji con cautela salía para que Eren no la vea. Los tres se quedaron callados el ambiente está por demás tenso. Cuando Mike que había permanecido callado parecía que diría algo.

_-Yo no bromeo con situaciones tan serias, desde que nos reunimos percibí un aroma diferente, traté de discernir que era, después recordé que el aroma se parecía al de una mujer embarazada, pensé que podía ser Hanji. _Dijo Mike con seriedad, Levi cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pensaba que todo eso era un mal sueño quería despertar.

_-ella no ha tenido sexo en años…_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona Erwin tratando de animar el ambiente pero falló pues ninguno le hizo mayor caso.

_-Eso pensé… pero después me di cuenta que ese aroma no era de ella, provenía del sargento._ Dijo Mike mirando de reojo a Levi quien golpeó con sus puños la mesa cercana.

_-No te alteres Levi, puede ser una confusión. _Le dijo Erwin al ver como Levi respiraba erráticamente parecía contener su enojo.

_-Ya regresé… Qué bueno que Eren fue a comer no me vio. _Entraba Hanji con un pequeño maletín interrumpiendo el ambiente tenso que se percibía.

_-Será mejor ir a una de las habitaciones._ Sugirió Erwin todos se pusieron de pie y salieron cautelosamente del despacho rumbo a una de las habitaciones cercanas. Una vez adentro recostaron a Levi en la cama.

_-Esto es humillante y vergonzoso…_ Decía Levi con gran molestia desviando la mirada cuando Hanji le levantaba la camisa para palpar su vientre.

_-No digas eso Levi…_ Le dijo Hanji tratando de ser comprensiva aunque por dentro se moría de emoción al pensar que podría sentir una pequeña vida. Con un aparato que podía intensificar el sonido, Hanji le coloco un extremo a la parte más abultada del vientre de Levi y el otro extremo lo puso en sus oídos.

_-Escucha Erwin ¿es o no es?… _Habló Hanji cuando se sonrojó al parecer había percibido algo, entregándole parte del aparato a Erwin para que escuchara.

_-Sí, se escuchan unos latiditos…_ Exclamó algo emocionado Erwin, Levi que los veía se mantenía callado al parecer ya se había resignado, el hecho de que estuviera embarazado era realidad.

_- ¿quieres oír Mike?_ Propuso Hanji para que quedara confirmado el embarazo, Mike tomo el aparato y escuchó esos pequeños latidos.

_-Sí, eso parece…_ Dijo Mike devolviendo el aparato a Hanji, los tres miraron a Levi ya que no reaccionaba ni para bien ni para mal.

_-¿Levi?_ Exclamó Hanji al ver a Levi negando con la cabeza y parecía murmurar algo.

_-Esto no me puede estar pasando…_ Dijo en voz alta Levi con tono casi desesperado.

_-Pero no puede ser otra cosa, ahora tienen sentido hasta los síntomas que presentaste antes…_ Respondió Hanji con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de animarlo

_-Cállate… _Le gritó un poco alterado Levi, los demás no dijeron nada pues era normal que alguien que recibe una inesperada noticia reaccionara de ese modo. Mientras tanto en el comedor Eren terminaba de comer, cuando vio unos panes dulces.

_-Creo que le llevaré uno de estos a Levi, seguramente debe estar hambriento…_ Dijo alegremente Eren agarrando uno de esos panes se acercó a uno de los encargados del comedor y pidió un té para llevar.

_-¿Oiga ya terminaron la reunión?_ Preguntó Eren a un soldado que salía del despacho donde habían estado reunidos, el joven que cargaba en una charola un pan, el té y un postre para Levi caminaba lentamente.

_-Si eso creo, todos se fueron para allá por ese pasillo hace unos minutos._ Le respondió el soldado señalando el pasillo.

_-Gracias…_ Dijo Eren con una sonrisa seguía caminando por el pasillo, cuando escuchó en una de las habitaciones la voz de Hanji. Golpeó la puerta esperando que le abran.

_-¿Quién es?_ Preguntó Hanji al escuchar los golpes.

_-Soy Eren, ¿Qué hacen todos encerrados en una habitación? _Decía Eren muy animado, todos dirigieron la mirada a Levi quien solo negó con la cabeza.

_-Es algo confidencial… regresa después…_ Respondió seriamente Erwin.

_-Sargento ¿está bien?_ Pregunto con tono de preocupación Eren,

_-Él está bien…_ Dijo Hanji con seriedad algo que le pareció sospechoso a Eren.

_-Entonces porque no me respondió él…_ Dijo Eren con duda, esperando que Levi le responda, los tres de adentro esperaban que Levi dijera algo para que el joven se vaya. Pero todo se quedó en silencio.

_-No lo habrán dormido para hacerle cosas malas, solo yo puedo hacerle eso_… Decía Eren alegremente para ver si así Levi le respondía.

_-Este idiota… lárgate no quiero verte…_ Le gritó Levi desde adentro, Eren sonrió por lo menos estaba bien si ya le gritaba se sentía aliviado.

_-Ya ves que está bien…_ Exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa Hanji que veía el rostro furioso de Levi.

_-Le traje algo de comida, además no lo he visto en horas… Lo extraño…_ Dijo dulcemente Eren arrimándose a la puerta, Levi no pudo evitar sentir remover su ser después de todo amaba a Eren, pero tocándose el vientre recordó que por ahora era a quien más odiaba en el mundo.

_-¡Qué lindo es Eren!_ Exclamó emocionada Hanji al escuchar esa tierna declaración de Eren.

_-Lárgate maldito perro…_ Se escuchó el grito furioso de Levi que asustó a todos.

_-¿Por qué me trata mal? ¿Qué le hice?_ Preguntaba Eren algo confundido.

_-¿Qué me hiciste?_ Le gritaba Levi desde adentro.

_-Me he portado bien el día de hoy… no tiene derecho a tratarme mal. _Decía Eren tranquilamente para calmar a Levi.

_-Levi no debes ser tan malo con él…_ Susurraba Hanji al ver la incómoda escena. El silencio inundó la habitación.

_-¿Le vas a decir ahora o después? O ¿Yo podría decirle?_ Le preguntaba Hanji en voz baja a Levi que estaba alterado y se apretaba los puños.

_-Está bien, me iré…_ Dijo eren en voz alta al ver que nadie le hablaba, se escucharon sus pasos en el pasillo. Erwin que debía salir a seguir en sus asuntos abrió la puerta encontrándose con Eren que tenía una pequeña sonrisa como de niño travieso.

-_así quería agarrarlos…_ Exclamó Eren sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, pero su mirada se fijó de inmediato a Levi que estaba en la cama y unos aparatos alrededor de él.

_-¿Qué te pasó Levi? _Decía preocupado Eren dejando la charola en una mesa cercana notando como Levi agachaba la cabeza y lo ignoraba.

_-Déjame no me toques… _Le gritó Levi al sentir como Eren se disponía a tocar su frente.

_-¿Qué tiene? ¿Se sintió mal nuevamente?_ Preguntaba confundido Eren a Hanji y a los demás.

_-Algo así…_ Respondió Hanji sin mirar directamente a Eren, el comandante cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

_-Debieron avisarme…_ Murmuró molesto Eren pretendiendo acercarse a Levi pero este levantó la cabeza y lo miró con odio, Eren retrocedió sus pasos no entendiendo esa extraña actitud de su señor.

_-Eren, Levi tiene algo que decirte…_ Dijo Hanji mirando seriamente a Eren, quien miró a Levi este negó con la cabeza y la señaló.

_-¿quieres que yo le diga? _Preguntó Hanji, Levi asintió confirmando su petición, el joven confundido no sabía que pensar, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Hanji en su cabeza formaba la forma en que le diría a Eren.

_-Eren vas a ser padre, Levi tendrá un lindo bebé o una bebé… _Hablaba Hanji con una sonrisa abrazándose ligeramente a Eren, que palideció y se quedó estático hasta parecía que no respiraba.

_-Felicidades…_ Dijeron los tres a la pareja que estaban callados y con la cabeza agachada, pasaron unos minutos y el ambiente se sentía muy incómodo y tenso.

_-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos para que hablen. _Dijo Mike disponiéndose a salir.

_-No creo que sea buena idea, Levi ni siquiera lo mira…_ Habló Hanji al notar como Levi empuñaba las sabanas con fuerza, Eren que reaccionaba lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se acercaba a Levi.

_-Levi…_ Susurraba Eren tiernamente pretendiendo abrazarlo pero Levi se negó y lo empujó con fuerza.

_-No me toques, no quiero que me toques nunca más… Para ti debe ser algo muy feliz, y yo… se supone que soy el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, porque tengo que convertirme en una mujer que trae hijos al mundo, esto es humillante, maldigo la hora en que te conocí… _Hablaba con fuerte resentimiento y enojo Levi, tocándose el vientre sintiendo al pequeño que llevaba dentro.

_-Levi…¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ Murmuró Eren con la mirada llorosa.

_-Eren debes entender que debe ser muy difícil para él todo esto… ahora no tiene muy clara sus ideas._ Decía Hanji tratando de calmar la situación.

_-Yo le puedo perdonar que reniegue de mí, pero no de nuestro hijo, él no tiene la culpa de esto, es más el no pidió venir a este mundo cruel._ Hablaba enojado Eren apretando sus puños contenía su enojo, Levi solo desviaba la mirada.

_-Tú crees que para mí es fácil, que ese pequeño niño nazca y exista la posibilidad de que se convierta en un monstruo como yo… pero debo ser optimista y creer que él será normal como tú. _Le gritó Eren a Levi todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la reacción del joven que lloraba al hablar.

_-No quiero verte por ahora Eren… vete por favor…_ dijo más tranquilo Levi agachando la cabeza y se recostaba lentamente.

_-Te amo Levi… no lo olvides…_ Dijo el joven que se disponía a salir y secaba sus lágrimas, los otros que veían la escena sentían una extraña sensación de tristeza y melancolía.

_-Oye Eren, no te vayas a transformar en titán…_ Aclaraba algo preocupada Hanji al ver como Eren salía.

_-No quiero ver a nadie… no me siga por favor…_ Decía Eren alejándose de todos por el pasillo.

_-Haré unas pruebas de sangre para confirmarlo y trataremos de determinar cuánto tiempo tienes._ Hablaba Hanji al regresar con Levi que parecía más calmado y resignado.

_-Creo que son seis semanas… _Dijo Levi mirando a Hanji por su mente recordaba ese momento apasionado que vivió con Eren, el que fue un poco distinto a los demás y que desde ahí comenzó a sentir raros cambios en su cuerpo.

_-No preguntes porque solo sé que es así_. Hablaba Levi al ver como Hanji que parecía querer escuchar los detalles.

_-Está bien… No preguntare más_. Acertó a decir la mujer con un suspiro de resignación por ahora no era el momento pero no se quedaría con la duda después averiguaría los detalles.

_-Levi, creo que está de más decir que esto es confidencial y secreto, si ya teníamos dificultades con Eren, con un hijo de los dos sería más complicado, guardaremos el secreto mientras cambiamos los planes que habíamos planteado y veremos que hacer ahora._ Explicaba Erwin con seriedad mirando fijamente a sus subordinados presentes, Levi solo levanto sus hombros pretendiendo no dar importancia pensaba que tampoco él lo iba a estar contando a los cuatro vientos la noticia de su embarazo.

_-Por cierto Levi… Un niño bajo cualquier circunstancia es un milagro, el tuyo será mucho más que eso, presiento que será una bendición para la humanidad_. Dijo Erwin con una pequeña sonrisa tocando sutilmente el vientre de Levi, quien escuchaba atento.

_-Que lindas palabras Erwin, eres tan sensible cuando te lo propones. Pero es verdad lo que dice Erwin, un hijo que tenga tu fuerza, precisión y talento combinada con la determinación, valentía y nobleza de Eren, será un guerrero perfecto. _Hablaba Hanji con ánimo y esa enorme sonrisa para animar a Levi que estaba con el semblante decaído, ella colocó su mano sobre el vientre también con la mirada llena de esperanza.

_-Cállense los dos… Deberían vigilar a Eren, no vaya a hacer alguna estupidez._ Les hablo Levi empujándolos a ambos. Erwin y Hanji sonrieron entre sí.

_-¿Quieres comer?_ Preguntó Hanji viendo los alimentos que había traído Eren para él.

_-No quiero, pero debo hacerlo._ Respondió Levi que su estómago clamaba por alimento, así se dispuso a comer pero en su mente no se apartaba la mirada dolida de Eren. Decidieron que era mejor pasar la noche en la base al día siguiente regresarían al castillo, Eren esa noche se encerró en una habitación desocupada y no había salido hasta el día siguiente. Levi y Eren se encontraron en la entrada pero ninguno se dirigió la palabra, Eren montó su caballo mientras que por recomendación de Hanji, Levi viajaría en un pequeño carruaje. Así emprendieron su corto viaje de regreso. Dentro del carruaje Levi miraba por la ventana a Eren que cabalgaba delante de ellos.

_-Ey Levi, ¿cuándo le hablaras a Eren?_ Preguntó Hanji que estaba dentro del carruaje con Levi al notar como miraba a Eren.

_-Cuando me dé la gana..._ Respondió molesto Levi apartando la mirada de la ventana.

_-Eren no ha mencionado palabra, todavía está molesto..._ Hablaba Hanji pues Eren no quería hablar con nadie ni con ella.

_-¿Molesto? Soy yo el que debe estarlo. _Dijo Levi con mala cara.

_-Vamos Levi, tal vez esto suene algo rudo pero tu disfrutaste esos momentos de placer con Eren no le eches solo la culpa a él, esos actos fueron de mutuo acuerdo. ¿O vas a decirme que el abusó de ti?_ Hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona Hanji arriesgándose a ser lanzada del carruaje.

_-Yo sé que es responsabilidad de los dos, no me regañes no eres mi madre._ Exclamó malhumorado Levi, la mujer solo sonrió.

-_Pero es simple por ahora no quiero verlo..._ advirtió Levi antes de que Hanji siguiera hablando de su reconciliación con Eren.

_-Las hormonas deben estar afectándote,_ Murmuró resignada Hanji con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

_-Cállate cuatro ojos..._ Le habló enojado Levi al escuchar esa pequeña burla.

_-¿Verdad que si? Tu pequeñito... tu padre es un gruñón, no lo escuches..._ Hablaba Hanji tiernamente acariciando el vientre de Levi.

_-¡Déjame en paz!_ Le gritó Levi empujándola ese grito lo escuchó Eren.

_-Levi..._ susurró tristemente Eren mirando el carruaje. Llegaron al castillo y todos le recibían, pero notaron las extrañas actitudes de Eren y Levi, Hanji sonreía apaciguando la situación. En la hora del almuerzo notaron que ni Levi ni Eren estaban presentes y raramente ambos no se habían topado en toda la mañana, los veían a los dos en diferentes actividades, era raro para todos pues sabían que la pareja andaban juntos para todo.

_-Ellos se han peleado..._ Murmuraba Jean mirando para ambos lados y que no aparecieran los involucrados.

_-Eso parece, ninguno se habla..._ Dijo Connie con mirada sospechosa.

_-Eren anda de un genio de perros…_ Habló Armin recordando como su amigo le había respondido de mala forma cuando este le preguntó algo.

_-Todo fue que regresaron de esa reunión,_ Dijo Mikasa tratando de sacar conclusiones, por su mente pasaba que tal vez su relación se había roto, eso le alegraba un poco.

_-Además la señora Hanji no se ha marchado._ Dijo Armin con algo de duda.

_-Ella dice que se quedara unos días_. Acertó a decir Sasha todos se quedaron pensando y cada cual se inventaba una historia para los hechos recientes.

_-Esto es muy sospechoso..._ Dijeron todos a la vez.

_¿Qué es sospechoso?_ Preguntó Hanji que entraba al comedor y veía a los jóvenes. Todos negaron con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo. Pasaron un par de días y la situación de Eren y Levi no cambiaba, por más que Hanji aconsejaba a ambos ninguno quería acercarse al otro. En una tarde fresca Eren estaba sentado en el patio del castillo, y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

_-Eren ¿Estas bien?_ Dijo Armin notando como Eren lloraba en silencio

_-¿Por qué lloras?_ Preguntó Armin al notar como Eren se secaba las lágrimas.

_-no estoy llorando, Solo... estoy pensando..._ respondió Eren pero se sentía muy mal, extrañaba mucho a Levi y quería hablar con él pero temía que su amado no quisiera tenerlo cerca y se enojara haciéndole daño al pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, además pensaba en ese niño o niña, ¿Cuál sería su futuro? Todos esos sentimientos angustiaban a Eren, entonces solo por impulso se abrazó a Armin para descargarse un poco.

_-Ey Levi, ¿Qué te pasa? _Preguntó Hanji al ver el rostro molesto de Levi que se alejaba de una de las ventanas. Ella con curiosidad se asomó.

_-Oh ya veo..._ Exclamó Hanji al ver que desde esa ventana era evidente a Eren abrazándose con fuerza a Armin y este le acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza, Hanji sonrió al darse cuenta de los celos de Levi entonces, si de por si andaba susceptible Levi ahora sus celos estarían más evidentes.

**_ Espero haya sido de su agrado, ese Levi será un embarazado problematico... pero igual seguirá amando a Eren y a su bebé... awwwww bebé... me emociono, ahora tengo que ir pensando en un nombre bonito :D gracias por leer Besitos :*_**


	20. Confesión vergonzosa

_**hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo muchas gracias a las lindas personitas que leen este fic, y a las que me dejan su review aunque no lo responda si los leo y me animan a seguir :*Me alegra haber llegado al capitulo 20 gracias por su apoyo **_

Levi caminaba de prisa por el pasillo parecía encaminarse a su habitación Hanji lo seguía sabiendo que le pasaba al celoso y embarazado sargento.

_-Levi... ¿Por qué te enojas?_ Preguntaba Hanji con fingida inocencia viendo caminar a Levi delante de ella.

_-Levi... Levi... _Le llamaba Hanji al no escuchar respuesta, cuando Levi entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta en la cara de la mujer.

_-¡Que celoso!_ Exclamó Hanji sobándose la nariz que Levi la había golpeado con la puerta, se alejó de allí dejando a Levi en su ataque de celos.

_-¿Te sientes mejor?_ Preguntaba Armin deshaciendo ese abrazo después que Eren lloró por unos minutos.

_-Sí, creo que necesitaba desahogarme… Gracias…_ Hablaba aliviado Eren secándose las lágrimas, la tensión de los últimos días aunque disimulaba lo tenían hasta el límite.

_-Hay muchas cosas que no cambian en ti, siempre tiendes a llorar como cuando eras niño._ Le dijo Armin con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su amigo que parecía un poco más tranquilo ya no tenía esa mirada malhumorada que había tenido en los últimos días, Eren le escuchaba atento.

_-¿Niño?_ Murmuró Eren al escuchar la última recordando al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de su adorado Levi, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado que esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

_-¿Y esa sonrisa?_ Preguntó Armin con extrañeza pues era una sonrisa algo diferente de su amigo.

-_Ah… nada…_ Respondía Eren que seguía sonriendo, aunque por dentro se debatía el hecho de contarle a su amigo sobre la inesperada noticia.

_-Si tienes algo que contarme sabes que puedes confiar en mí…_ Le dijo Armin al ver esa duda en Eren, como si quisiera decirle algo.

_-La verdad, es que…_ decía dudoso el castaño desviando la mirada.

_-¿sí?_ Armin le decía para que se animara a contarle además la curiosidad le estaba matando.

_-no puedo decirlo… Si lo hago me reprenderán._ Seguía en su duda Eren pensando en las posibilidades que habían si hablaba.

_-No hay problema Eren lo que menos quiero es complicar las cosas para ti. Solo espero que tú y el sargento resuelvan sus problemas._ Le habló sinceramente Armin al notar algo presionado a Eren.

_-Creo que es obvio para todos que estamos distanciados por ahora._ Habló Eren de forma melancólica pensando en su señor que todavía seguía con él.

_-Supongo que las parejas tienen de vez en cuando sus problemas…_ Dijo Armin con una sonrisa para que Eren se animara.

_-Algo así, pero ahora que lo pienso Levi tiene a personas alrededor que lo saben y yo no puedo contarle a alguien, eso es injusto. _Acertaba a decir Eren aunque era un pensamiento más para sí mismo, pensaba que los cercanos a Levi lo sabían y lo apoyaban el no tenía a nadie de confianza con quien hablar del asunto, eso le molestaba y recién se daba cuenta.

_-No entiendo de que hablas, _Exclamaba confundido Armin al ver como Eren refunfuñaba solo.

_-Armin te voy a decir algo pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie._ Aclaraba muy serio Eren mirando fijamente a su amigo, este asintió lentamente.

_-Ni a Mikasa… _Dijo Eren mirando para ambos lados asegurándose que nadie se acercara y los escuchara.

_-Lo prometo…_ Exclamó Armin quien ahora estaba más intrigado.

_-Si rompes tu promesa, me convertiré en titán y te comeré._ Hablaba con una sonrisa burlona Eren mirando a Armin.

_-No seas infantil Eren… Cuéntame eso tan misterioso, espero no sea algo muy íntimo porque me daría vergüenza… _Dijo tímidamente Armin

_-Armin… Es algo muy serio, además te lo diré a ti porque tú podrás ser de ayuda ya que te gusta investigar y eso, sabes analizar bien las situaciones y plantear alguna buena solución._ Comenzó a decir Eren con mucha seriedad, su amigo al escucharlo solo se intrigaba más.

_-Eren me halagas… pero dime que me intrigas._ Exclamaba algo ansioso el rubio, Eren tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire para lo que diría.

_-Armin… Voy a ser padre, Levi esta embarazado… ¿Lo puedes creer?_ Decía Eren emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa pues era un sentimiento tan intenso que no podía describir pensar en un pequeño ser producto de su amor con Levi a pesar de las dificultades de ahora era una noticia feliz para él, Armin se quedó como pasmado con la noticia.

- es una broma… ¿Verdad? Balbuceaba Armin con incredulidad mientras miraba que Eren no dejaba de sonreír.

_-No, es muy serio… por eso Levi está molesto conmigo…_ Respondía Eren borrando un poco su sonrisa al pensar en la actitud de Levi.

_-Ya veo…_ Exclamó Armin pero sabía que su amigo no jugaría con una broma así, y ver su rostro de sincera alegría le creyó y lo abrazó para felicitarlo.

_-Felicidades Eren…_ Dijo alegremente Armin, después de todo la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo ser siempre le causaba alegría, era un sentir esperanzador de la humanidad, y se alegraba mucho más al saber que su amigo de toda la vida sería padre. Eren le agradecía en ese abrazo.

_-Ey ustedes déjense de tanto abrazo, alguien podría malinterpretarlo._ Exclamaba Hanji acercándose a los dos jóvenes que se abrazaban al escucharla se separaron los dos mostraban sus sonrisas.

_-Su nariz está roja…_ Dijo Armin con curiosidad al ver la nariz roja de Hanji.

_-Si por eso digo que los abrazos son peligrosos…_ Murmuró algo resentida la mujer al recordar cómo fue ella quien soportó los celos de Levi, notó que los dos jóvenes parecían contentos.

_-No hagan caso… ¿Por qué están con esas sonrisas_? Hablaba Hanji y vio como Eren desviaba la mirada.

_-¿Le contaste?_ Preguntaba la mayor a Eren.

_-Sí, no pudo evitarlo…_ Respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Bueno creo que otra cabeza que piense nos hará bien. _Habló la mujer con una sonrisa colocando su brazo sobre Armin este solo le sonrió.

_-Así que vamos a tomar un té Armin mientras te explico lo que he averiguado. _Decía la mujer caminando con Armin y salir del patio para buscar un lugar discreto para conversar del tema que tanto interesaba a Hanji.

_-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?_ Preguntó Eren al ver como lo iban dejando atrás.

_-Sí, ya que pareces de mejor humor, podrías aportar con nuevos datos._ Le respondió Hanji con una sonrisa, los tres juntos fueron a preparar un té, caminaron con sus tazas fuera del castillo hasta que encontraron una mesa cerca del pozo, era un lugar un poco apartado así que nadie los escucharía.

-_Debes sacarme de una duda…_ Dijo Hanji directamente a Eren.

_-Dígame…_ Eren le respondió pero algo en la mirada de Hanji le hacía sospechar tal vez lo que preguntaría.

_-Levi dijo que tenía 6 semanas parecía saber con precisión la concepción del niño._ Habló Hanji con fingida seriedad, pero sus ojos se iluminaban pues al fin podría salir de esa duda.

_-Eso dijo…_ Murmuraba Eren con aire pensativo.

_-Sí, ¿puedes recordar que fue tan especial que Levi lo mantiene presente?_ Decía la mujer mientras una sonrisa traviesa se perfilaba en sus labios.

_-deje pensar…_ Eren pensaba en silencio y su rostro se sonrojaba al pasar de cada segundo, Hanji se emocionaba al verlo, seguramente estaba pensando en las perversidades que hacían los dos.

_-Oh ya…_ Exclamó Eren avergonzado con algo de alegría al parecer había recordado el momento en que concibieron al pequeño.

_-Cuéntame… cuéntame… y no omitas los detalles por más sucios y pervertidos que sean… _Hablaba emocionada Hanji tomando las manos de Eren, Armin no estaba preparado para escuchar una conversación de ese tipo se sonrojo de solo pensar lo que su amigo hablaría.

_-Creo que…_ Murmuraba Armin como queriendo pararse y salir de allí antes de que empezara el incómodo interrogatorio de Hanji que tenía una expresión de excitación.

_-No te avergüences Armin, es algo normal… Pero habla Eren que me muero de curiosidad._ Habló Hanji tomando de la mano al rubio y obligándolo a sentarse, ella emocionada se acomodaba en su asiento para escuchar la atrevida declaración del joven que parecía pensar en lo que diría.

_-Lo diré de forma resumida, es vergonzoso contar algo así…_ Acertaba a decir Eren con vergüenza agachando la mirada.

_- Creo que fue después de mi transformación de titán cuando me enfrente a Annie, Levi me rescató de que me cristalizara, al regresar me regañó pero ambos nos sentíamos ligeramente… _Comenzó a relatar Eren en voz baja se moría de vergüenza por exponer su relación así.

_-¿excitados?_ Completó la frase Hanji, Eren avergonzado jugando nervioso con sus manos asentía con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Eren se animara a seguir su relato.

_-Si… bueno nos besamos, quitamos nuestras ropas, y bueno pueden imaginarse… el resto…_ hablaba de prisa y nervioso Eren, no quería pensar si el sargento lo pescaba hablando de su intimidad, seguramente le valdría una paliza.

_-¿Eso es todo?_ Preguntó algo decepcionada Hanji al no escuchar detalle más específico alguno.

_-¿Qué más quiere que diga?_ Preguntaba algo exasperado Eren al ver la mirada acusatoria de Hanji.

_-Eso suena normal que fue lo especial…_ Dijo algo desanimada Hanji, y el silencio nuevamente invadió el ambiente, Eren pensaba lo que iba a decir para que no sonará muy grotesco, aclarando la garganta se disponía a seguir relatando.

_-Bueno… yo me puse un poco agresivo con él cuando lo hacíamos… Él decía que mi piel quemaba…_ Relataba Eren muy sonrojado por la vergüenza que sentía, recordaba ese momento apasionado en aquella habitación de la base general el rostro de su Levi deleitado lo abochornaba aún más.

_-¿Solo tu piel?_ Dijo con mirada pervertida Hanji viendo al joven.

_-Señora… esto es vergonzoso…_ Murmuraba Eren agachando la cabeza.

_-Vamos estamos en confianza…_ Decía muy animada Hanji con una sonrisa y mirada traviesa.

_-Mi miembro ardía, pero a Levi le gustaba lo sé por la forma en que…_ Dijo Eren en voz baja, Hanji atenta a cada palabra sus ojos brillaban de emoción al escuchar esos detalles pero el joven se quedó callado seguramente por la vergüenza.

_-¿Qué? ¿Gemía? ¿Gritaba? ¿Pedía más?_ Casi gritaba ansiosa Hanji a Eren que se sentía abrumado ante esas incomodas interrogantes.

_-Solo le gustaba cuando lo embestía tan fuerte… Cuando me vine dentro de él, fue abundante y caliente, fue en ese momento entonces nunca habíamos sentido eso._ Le habló exasperado Eren sin pensar mucho lo que decía, Hanji parecía taparse la nariz por esa indiscreta declaración, Armin avergonzado se cubría el rostro.

_-Esto es demasiada información… _Murmuraba avergonzado Armin agachando su cabeza, Eren respiraba agitado no creía lo que había dicho, Hanji sonreía complacida.

_-Así que ese fue el mágico momento…_ Dijo Hanji con satisfacción con esa sonrisa que no se borraba, los dos jóvenes avergonzados se habían quedado en silencio.

_-yo siempre pensé que era Levi quien te lo metía…_ Hablaba Hanji con algo de malicia mirando a Eren.

_-No lo diga así…_ Dijo Eren con algo de molestia.

_-Analicemos los detalles ahora…_ Exclamaba con emoción la mujer viendo a los jóvenes.

_-Noooo…_ Gritaron los dos jóvenes con vergüenza, Hanji reía al ver sus reacciones.

_-¿Qué hacen esos tres reunidos allá?_ Preguntaba Jean al ver a unos metros a Hanji y los dos jóvenes que parecían estar jugando.

_-Quien sabe…_ Respondió Connie que caminaba junto a él no les prestaba atención. La noche siguiente, Eren estaba dispuesto a propiciar una reconciliación con Levi después de que todos terminaron de cenar, el joven siguió a Levi hasta un pasillo.

_-Buenas noches Levi…_ Dijo el joven deteniendo el paso del sargento que en los últimos días estaba muy callado, este no le respondió.

_-¿Sigues molesto? _Preguntó Eren acercándose a Levi, tenía una oportunidad ya que el sargento se había quedado parado parecía que lo escucharía pero unos pasos se acercaban.

_-Ey Eren…_ Le llamó Armin a Eren, Levi celoso no se atrevió a voltear para que sus celos no fueran evidentes siguió su camino dejando a los dos jóvenes. Armin se arrepintió de estar ahí al ver la mirada asesina de Eren sobre él le había arruinado la oportunidad.

_-Déjame tranquilo…_ Exclamaba molesto Levi al sentir como Eren le tocaba el hombro para que se detuviera, haciéndole caso el joven se quedó viendo como su amado se alejaba, Hanji que caminaba hacia el molesto sargento, veía como se alejaban Armin y Eren.

_-Levi, ¿estas celoso?_ Preguntaba Hanji con una sonrisa era tan gracioso el gesto del sargento celoso, se sentía afortunada de verlo de esa manera.

_-Claro que no… Eren y yo no tenemos nada…_ Respondió con enojo Levi.

_-Vas a decir que ahora rompieron su relación, no tienen nada y esperan un hijo juntos._ Sarcásticamente decía Hanji señalando el pequeño vientre de Levi.

_-Cállate…_ Le reprendió Levi desviando la mirada, estaba tan celoso casi todo el dia se pasó observando a Eren y notaba como en complicidad hablaba con su amigo el rubio, llenándolo de celos trataba no pensar en ello pero le era imposible.

_-Vamos, admite que estas celoso…_ Decía Hanji mirando con complicidad a Levi.

_-No…_ exclamaba molesto Levi pretendiendo ir a su habitación.

_-Hanji… abrázame…_ Le dijo Levi al dar unos pasos y notar que al parecer Eren se acercaba.

_-No quiero es una trampa para golpearme después…_ Dijo nerviosa Hanji negándose.

_-Solo abrázame… maldición,_ Hablaba ansioso Levi sintiendo como los pasos ya estaban más cerca.

_-el bebé lo necesita…_ Dijo Levi con seriedad señalándose el vientre, era patético lo que hacía pero de alguna forma debía vengarse de Eren.

_-Él lo necesita entonces si…_ Respondía Hanji abrazándose emocionada a Levi.

_-¿Estas contento pequeñito? Le digo a tu hijo por si acaso…_ Hablaba en medio del abrazo Hanji que no borraba su sonrisa se sentía bien abrazar a Levi es más era la primera que lo hacía cuando una fría mirada sentía la mujer sobre ella.

_-Oh… Esto no es lo que parece…_ explicaba nerviosa Hanji al ver a Eren parado frente a ellos, separándose de Levi que disimulaba su satisfacción de ver celoso a Eren con una fría mirada.

_-No me interesa… hagan lo que quiera…_ Dijo Eren apretando sus puños con enojo, el extrañaba tanto abrazarlo y el ahí dejándose consentir de alguien más, pensaba que Levi nunca le gustaba el contacto humano ahora abrazaba a cualquiera con ese enojo se alejó de ellos, Levi sonreía malicioso.

_-Levi me usaste para poner celoso a Eren. _Hablaba contrariada la mujer mirando la pequeña sonrisa de Levi.

_-Yo no hice eso, _Dijo Levi caminando hacia su habitación.

_-Si lo hiciste, ahora Eren me odiara…_ Murmuraba preocupada la mujer no sabía si había algo bueno de tener de enemigo a Eren.

_-Buenas noches Hanji…_ Se escuchó con sarcasmo la voz de Levi que se alejaba lentamente, la mujer se dirigía donde Eren para explicarle lo que había pasado.

_-¿Por qué abrazaste a Levi? _Preguntó muy molesto Eren a Hanji cuando esta se le acercó.

_-E.. Eren… El me obligó, sabía que tú te acercabas lo hizo a propósito para darte celos,_ Explicaba Hanji algo nerviosa al ver la mirada asesina de Eren.

_-¿Por qué haría el algo así?_ Dudaba Eren pues era algo que no creía que haría su sargento era algo muy infantil.

_-Él se puso celoso porque ayer te vio abrazando a Armin. _Aclaraba Hanji viendo con sinceridad a Eren quien le creyó.

_-Así vamos entonces…_ Murmuraba Eren con una sonrisa traviesa, al parecer una idea había cruzado su mente.

_-Son tan patético los dos…_ Murmuró malhumorada Hanji ya que al parecer ambos seguirían en ese juego de estúpidos celos, pero hábilmente Hanji al día siguiente detuvo a los dos antes de que siguieron haciendo el ridículo, Eren y Levi se miraron pero ninguno quería acercarse al otro, el joven trataba de acercarse en ocasiones pero Levi se lo negaba así pasaron unos días cuando en una tarde Hanji corría por uno de los pasillos.

_-¿Qué sucedió? _Preguntaba muy preocupado Eren al ver como Hanji desesperada corría en dirección de la habitación de Levi.

_-Armin me dijo que ahora él se está quejando de un fuerte dolor en su vientre. _Seguia hablando Hanji llegando a la habitación de Levi, abrieron la puerta y vieron al sargento retorciéndose de dolor en la cama.

_-Levi…_ Le llamó angustiado Eren al ver como Levi empuñaba las sabanas y se tocaba el vientre, Armin a su lado preparaba una inyección.

_-Eren… me duele… _Hablaba en su delirio Levi tomando la mano de Eren para aferrarse a ella.

_-Tranquilízate…_ Dijo Armin al ver como lloraba Eren, Hanji le había dicho días antes sobre el extraño embarazo de Levi, que podía ser riesgoso simplemente por el hecho de gestarse en una anatomía masculina, que había algo de probabilidad de que lo perdiera si ese pequeño no se acoplaba al cuerpo de Levi, ese era su pensar ahora ver como sufría su amado que se retorcía de dolor, al parecer era uno de los síntomas que tendría si eso pasaba lo acogió entre sus brazos para calmarlo un poco.

_-Deja inyectarle esto_… Dijo Hanji aplicando la inyección en uno de los muslos de Levi, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor, sudaba frio y estaba todo pálido aun así se aferraba con fuerza a Eren.

_**espero haya sido de su agrado, una mezcla de vergüenza, celos y dolor al final... esperare sus opiniones... :* nos leemos pronto besos :***_


	21. Amorosa sensación

**_hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo gracias por sus comentarios y x leer este fic espero este capitulo sea de su agrado algo cursi, será desde el enfoque de Eren..._**

Ahora me encuentro aquí junto a Levi, a pesar de no habernos hablado en días, él se afirma fuertemente a mí, puedo sentir como esta frio, oculta sus gestos de dolor en mi pecho creo que le avergüenza que lo vean así tan vulnerable, me aprieta con fuerza mientras escucho sus leves quejidos, debe dolerle mucho, trato de no llorar pues me duele verlo así, está sufriendo y su sufrir lo siento muy mío, me susurra algo que no entiendo veo como Hanji y Armin están preocupados tratando de buscar alguna solución a lo que tiene Levi, ya lo inyectaron supongo que esperan se le pase el dolor.

_-Eren... No quiero..._ Susurra en voz baja mientras se apega a mi aún más parece que me deja sin respirar pero por ahora no me interesa mi bienestar, siento su húmeda piel sudorosa sobre mi camisa, el con una mano se acaricia su pequeño vientre abultado.

_-Tranquilo... Levi... ya pasará..._ Le digo tratando de darle fuerza pero mi voz temblorosa dice lo contrario ya que temo perder a nuestro hijo y es lo más probable.

_-No quiero perderlo..._ Murmuró levemente viéndome fijamente su mirada llorosa reflejaba angustia, contenía su llanto seguramente le resultaba humillante si lo hacía, al escucharlo hablar así no pude evitar que mis lágrimas rodaran por mi mejilla cayendo sobre su rostro como pequeña lluvia.

_-No lo perderemos... lo prometo..._ Me decía Levi con certeza mirándome fijamente a pesar del dolor, esa mirada suya de la cual me había enamorado perdidamente, me llenó de esperanza unos minutos pasaron yo no lo aparte de mi lado al parecer el dolor iba disminuyendo y su piel recuperaba su color y calidez normal. Hanji y Armin nos miraban a unos pasos con optimismo nos sonreían al parecer tratan de subirnos el ánimo, Levi estaba más tranquilo ya que el dolor iba desvaneciéndose. En esos minutos que pasaban no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que amaba al hombre que rodeaba con mis brazos, a mis 15 años había encontrado el amor en alguien que nunca me hubiera imaginado antes, pensándolo bien nunca había pensado en enamorarme y pensar en un futuro, mi vida hasta cuando vivía en familia con mis padres, eran inocentes soñaba con ir al exterior supongo por las ideas que Armin me contaba, cuando me vi sin familia mi pensamiento era el de acabar con los titanes, hacerme fuerte y ayudar a la humanidad vencerlos, me ferré firmemente a ese anhelo y no importaba si perdía mi vida, pero en el camino de ello pasaron tantas cosas, el hecho de transformarme en un titán tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado, luego conocí personalmente a ese soldado del que tanto hablaban, a mi admirable Levi, esa admiración y respeto que sin haberlo previsto se transformó en amor, en un amor incondicional, que es gratamente correspondido, puede ser que piense como un adolescente tal vez no tengo la experiencia de un adulto pero me alegra estar con él, no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, no me arrepiento de amarlo y sobre todo no me arrepiento de ahora formar una familia con este hombre de mal carácter que a pesar de que llega a maltratarme a veces, puede ser el ser más tierno sin proponérselo, lo sé porque cuando dormimos el no deja de acariciar mi cabello, podemos pasarnos horas hablando de cosas sin sentido con sus malas caras sigue a mi lado, cuando caminamos y juntamos nuestras manos el parece molestarle pero aun así no me suelta, se preocupa por mí, mira que coma lo necesario aunque dice que es porque estoy en crecimiento, procura que siempre este limpio, alegando su extraña manía por la limpieza, cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntan no hay manera de explicar lo feliz que soy más que un acto físico es ciertamente un acto puro de amor, sin duda por ese y muchas razones puedo decir que amo a este hombre y amo al pequeño que crece en su interior, por eso me aterra el solo pensar perderlos, pensando en ello lo aprieto inconscientemente el levanta la mirada y parece querer descansar.

_- Descansa..._ Le susurré a Levi mientras lo recostaba en la cama, el me miraba adormilado el efecto de la medicina parecía hacer su efecto.

_-Parece que ya pasó lo peor... _Dijo la señora Hanji acercándose con unos extraños aparatos a Levi, el con algo de duda se acariciaba el vientre cuando levanto su camisa, un suspiro de alivio soltó entre sus labios, al parecer sentía a nuestro pequeño eso me tranquilizo un poco pero ella debía confirmarlo y comenzó a escucharlo a través de esos aparatos.

_-Señora... ¿Todo bien?_ Preguntó Armin con duda al ver la seriedad de Hanji al revisarlo. Yo moría de los nervios por lo que no podía hablar me quedé de pie viendo como lo revisaban.

_-Está bien, este pequeño mocoso travieso... nos dio un buen susto..._ Nos dijo Hanji con una sonrisa muy alegre sentí como si una carga me quitaran de encima, era aún más pesada que la piedra que me toco cargar pensé por un momento,

_-No le digas mocoso a mi mocoso..._ Murmuraba Levi con el ceño fruncido pero ya no tenía dolor, la señora Hanji se echó a reír al escucharlo hablar así es que pareció un gesto tierno, que no pude evitar sonreír también al escucharlo, el solo desvió la mirada.

_-Hablando en ser_i_o_, Exclamó repentinamente ella interrumpiendo su risa viendo con seriedad a Levi.

_-Creo que estuviste a punto de perderlo, o simplemente él se acomodó mal por eso te dolía así, pero es muy coincidente que te diera un dolor así cuando en la mañana te caíste. Ya te había advertido que debías tener cuidado, tu embarazo no es normal._ Advertía muy seriamente la señora Hanji, al escuchar sobre la caída no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

_-Cállate, no digas cosas innecesarias._ Escuché la voz de Levi hablarle con enojo, seguramente no quería que ella me dijera lo ocurrido.

_-¿Como que se cayó? _Le pregunté un poco molesto a la señora Hanji, era una molestia de no haber estado allí, de recién enterarme, que no me lo hayan dicho, era muy profundo mi malestar.

_-Aunque Levi me odie durante toda su vida, te lo diré._ Ella me dijo mirando de reojo la mirada asesina que Levi le lanzaba, Armin temeroso solo miraba la escena.

_-No te atrevas..._ Le advertía Levi con esa mirada intimidante suya.

-_Tú duérmete..._ Le dijo Hanji armándose de valor, Levi un poco sorprendido decidió extrañamente quedarse callado, seguro pensaba que discutir ahora no favorecía a su salud ni a la del bebé.

_-Bueno ese hombre de allí en la mañana estaba limpiando su habitación, aunque le dije que no lo hiciera, tropezó y cayó... pero no fue una gran caída solo cayó de rodillas..._ Me contaba la señora Hanji mirándome, yo agaché la cabeza me sentí culpable si hubiera dejado de lado mi orgullo ya tal vez nos habríamos reconciliado y lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, como limpiar su habitación.

_-Eres una entrometida… vas a pagar por esto._ Dijo Levi y todo se quedó en silencio.

_-Déjenme a solas con Levi por favor…_ Les pedí a Armin y a la señora Hanji con firmeza viéndolos fijamente.

_-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo._ Protestó Levi con fuerza, los dos que estaban a punto de salir miraban la tensión que se formó en el ambiente y detuvieron su andar.

_-Déjate de eso… Levi sabes muy bien que debemos hablar._ Le alcé la voz estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas aunque no quisiera.

_-¿Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? _Me advirtió Levi conteniendo su enojo lanzándome una de esas miradas de odio hacia mí.

_-Ey chicos, tranquilícense, Eren creo que no es momento para que Levi se altere, podría ocasionarle daño._ Nos hablaba un poco nerviosa Hanji al ver como los dos estábamos dispuesto a todo, él no quería ceder y yo tampoco.

_-Lo sé… pero ya no quiero que estemos distanciados. Me gustaría hablar contigo por favor… _Le rogué en ese momento tragándome mi orgullo era lo mejor para ambos y mucho más para el pequeño, lo miré dulcemente a manera de ruego el no dijo nada y desvió su mirada era una forma de aceptar mi petición.

_-Creo que debemos dejarlos solos…_ Dijo Armin al vernos, Hanji caminaba de prisa hacia la puerta, ambos salieron y nos quedamos solos, pasaron unos segundos y ninguno mencionaba palabra, yo me senté a su lado el recostado pretendía ignorarme.

_-Perdóname, aunque no sé precisamente el motivo, deseo que no estemos distanciados._ Le dije con sinceridad mientras tomaba su rostro con mi mano para que me viera, él se me quedó viendo.

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte, ya acepte mi realidad y se evidencio minutos atrás ¿Verdad? _Me habló con tranquilidad rozando mi mano sutilmente, al sentir su tacto me emocione pues llevaba días sin tocarlo, extrañaba su calidez, recordaba lo de minutos atrás sabía que Levi le costó aceptar lo de su embarazo pero al parecer él amaba a nuestro hijo eso me alegró en gran manera.

_-Sí, lo sé… Aunque es un evento extraño me hace sentir feliz,_ Le susurré con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba cuando él me apartó para verme de cerca.

_-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, tu todavía eres un mocoso de 15 años con una relación amorosa con un hombre que te dobla la edad, es tu superior, agregándole a eso, apenas tenemos pocas semanas de estar juntos y me embarazaste, por todos esos motivos era que te odiaba. _Esas palabras me decía con el ceño fruncido mirándome mal, si lo ponía desde esa perspectiva no sonaba muy bien yo le sonreí nervioso.

_-Bueno si lo pones así, no suena muy bien… pero a pesar de ser un mocoso que no entiende muchas cosas y no tengo experiencia necesaria me hare responsable de nuestro mocosito…_ Le dije con dulzura tomando su mano y dejándole un tierno beso en ella.

_-Cállate solo dices idioteces…_ Me regañó empujándome ligeramente parecía que se sentía avergonzado al notar ese gesto me aproveché recostándome junto a él, lo atraje y deje que su cabeza descansara sobre mi pecho ligeramente lo abracé.

_-Sabes Levi, volviendo al tema de antes, de tu caída, me siento responsable y culpable, por andar con niñerías no te presté atención suficiente… y mi descuido casi pudo ser fatal. Por eso a partir de ahora… _Le dije seriamente el solo me miraba atento con ese característico ceño fruncido suyo.

_-¿Qué?_ Exclamó con molestia al ver como no terminé de decir mi frase.

_-Te vigilare, no apartare mi mirada de ti… _Le respondí tratando de imitarlo como cuando el decía eso hace unas semanas.

_-Esa era mi frase… maldito mocoso…_ Me habló algo enojado yo lo abrace y no pude evitar atrapar sus labios en un sorpresivo beso que él no rechazó, sellando así nuestra reconciliación.

_-¿Puedo?_ Le pregunté algo emocionado cuando nuestros labios se separaron, mis manos se dirigían a su vientre era la primera vez que tocaría al pequeño que crecía en su interior, el asintió con su cabeza a la vez que levantaba su camisa. Lo acaricié levemente se sentía cálido, el tomó mi mano y la guiaba con firmeza sobre su vientre, podía sentir una extraña pero hermosa sensación, no pude evitar el emocionarme que las lágrimas eran natural que salieran me sentía tan feliz y solo era el sentirlo. Levi me miraba y suspiraba resignado.

_-Sabía que ibas a llorar…_ Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, yo seguía acariciándolo.

_-Si quieres escuchar su corazón… puedes escucharlo a través de eso…_ Me decía Levi señalando los aparatos de Hanji, yo los tomé sin pensarlo dos veces y colocándolo me dispuse a escuchar, primero no escuche algo, pero con cuidado logre escuchar un pequeño y tenue latir, eso hizo que mi corazón acelerara y la alegría me embargaba que lloré con más fuerza.

_-Eso me pasa a mí por meterme con un llorón…_ Decía Levi con una pequeña sonrisa, yo lo abracé con fuerza, en mi sollozo le decía cuanto lo amaba, era una sensación que no había sentido antes, era una alegría y emoción incomparable, terminé besándolo con algarabía, el comenzó a molestarse por tanta emoción que demostraba.

_-Armin, Hanji…_ Le escuché llamarlos cuando mis labios rozaban su vientre.

_-Estúpido Levi, ganaste…_ Dijo la señora Hanji al entrar yo trataba de secar mis lágrimas, pero seguramente tenía todo el rostro sonrojado y lloroso, yo no entendía que trataba de decir con eso de "ganaste".

_-Les dije que iba a llorar…_ Murmuró Levi con malicia viéndome, yo no entendía y los miraba confundido a todos.

_-Admito mi derrota, parece que Eren no entiende de que hablamos… Bueno te explico, hace un par de días Levi, Armin y mi persona, apostamos de como seria tu reacción cuando sientas al bebé._ Me explicaba ella con una sonrisa.

_-Yo dije que llorarías un poquito._ Me dijo Armin algo tímido viendo mi rostro lloroso.

_-Yo pensé que te desmayarías de la emoción…_ Solo Levi dijo que llorarías, lo besarías y lo abrazarías emocionado. Aclaraba la señora Hanji, Levi se sentía triunfador y yo me sentía avergonzado era demasiado predecible para mi amado.

_-Aunque eso no es justo, Levi es quien más te conoce ahora_, Advirtió algo inconforme Armin mientras nos miraba.

_-Como sea yo gané… _Les dijo Levi con soberbia viendo los rostros resignados de ambos yo me sentía mal por ser el centro de juego de ellos.

_-Si… si…_ Exclamaba Levi mirándome de reojo, olvidando lo anterior me acerqué y le acariciaba sus negros cabellos con dulzura.

_-Ahora si ya que están reconciliados, debemos preparar la boda… _Aclaraba la señora con alegría y emoción.

_-¿Cuál boda?_ Dijimos Levi y yo algo confundidos viendo como brincaba de alegría Hanji.

_-La de ustedes… claro… Ese niño debe nacer dentro de lo establecido… Siiii… hay tanto que hacer…_ Nos respondió con esa sonrisa característica de ella mientras halaba a la fuerza y emoción a Armin para salir de la habitación, Levi y yo nos miramos algo confundidos pensando en que locura nos llevaría esa alocada mujer.

**_gracias por leer nos leemos en el proximo... :D el dj que inspiró este fic se llama algo asi como Heichou estoy pidiendo su cooperacion... :D_**


	22. Propuesta inesperada

**hola... les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado :D gracias x seguir este fic y x sus reviews :***

Mientras Levi y Eren se miraban confundidos en el pasillo Armin era halado por una emocionada Hanji.

_-Señora ¿De qué boda habla?_ Hablaba Armin deteniéndose lentamente para ya no ser halado por la emocionada mujer.

_-La de ellos, es muy claro o acaso tú conoces a otra pareja cercana. _Respondía Hanji con emoción señalando la habitación que dejaban atrás.

_-No la verdad que no conozco otra pareja... Pero dudo que ellos quieran casarse, aunque creo que Eren si lo aceptaría pero el sargento primero nos mataría a todos antes de hacer eso, pero no es común que dos hombres se unan en matrimonio y además Eren aún es muy joven para casarse. _Explicaba Armin caminando junto a Hanji que parecía tranquilizar su emoción pero no borraba su sonrisa cuando se puso seria repentinamente deteniendo su paso.

_-Eso es lo de menos... en el mundo caótico en el que vivimos ahora, la felicidad verdadera no puede esperar... _Hablaba ella mirando seriamente a Armin que se extrañaba ante ese repentino cambio de actitud.

_-Eso sonó bien señora..._ Exclamó Armin pensando en esas palabras.

_-Verdad que si debo practicar mis argumentos para Levi cuando trate de convencerlo de la boda._ Dijo Hanji volviendo a su sonrisa,

_-Ah era eso..._ Dijo resignado Armin pensando que ella no se tomaba muy en serio las cosas los dos se perdían por el pasillo en esa tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Eren desayunaba con Levi en su habitación.

_-¿Te gusta lo que te preparé?_ Le preguntaba amablemente Eren viendo como Levi comía su desayuno sentado en la cama.

_-Es comible…_ Le respondió Levi mientras terminaba de masticar.

_-Que cruel eres…_ Exclamaba resentido Eren viendo a Levi que seguía comiendo, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

_-Buenos días… veo que ya están de mejor humor… ¿Cómo te sientes Levi? _Exclamaba Hanji acercándose a la pareja que fruncían el ceño por esa inesperada visita.

_-Podrías tocar la puerta antes de entrar…_ Regañaba Levi a la mujer que les sonreía como si nada.

_-Bueno tengo la esperanza de encontrarlos en alguna escena provocativa…_ Respondía ella con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Eren recogida la charola que tenía Levi sobre sus piernas ya que había terminado de comer.

_-¿tú crees que así voy a estar haciendo esas cosas?_ Habló algo resignado Levi tocándose el vientre, a la vez que miraba a Eren quien se sonrojó ante esa insinuación.

_-Es cierto, pobrecito Eren tan joven lleno de energía tendrá que abstenerse de esos privilegios por un tiempo._ Le molestaba Hanji al notar ese sonrojo, al escuchar eso Eren se puso nervioso Levi le sonreía malicioso.

_-pueden dejar de hablar de eso… Creo Levi que te preguntaron cómo te sentías_. Dijo eren malhumorado alejándose de Levi.

_-Estoy bien, estamos bien… _Respondió Levi mirando a Hanji aquella respuesta enterneció a Eren que olvidó su mal humor, dejando la charola en una mesa se acercaba a Levi con una sonrisa.

_-Me alegra escuchar eso, de todas formas te revisare… Sabes ese niño tiene un crecimiento un poco más avanzado que uno normal, si eso es correcto las semanas de embarazo podrían ser menos a las de un embarazo normal. _Hablaba Hanji viendo como Eren se acomodaba junto a Levi, sentándose en la cama.

_-Entonces pronto podremos verlo, ansió tanto conocerlo… Me imagino a mi pequeño Levicito, con su mirada así de malo como tú, seria adorable_ Exclamó lleno de alegría Eren acercando su cabeza tiernamente al vientre de Levi para sentirlo.

_-¿Levicito?_ Exclamaba con el ceño fruncido Levi al escuchar su nombre en diminutivo.

_-Oye Eren que mal padre eres, como puedes decir que tenga esa cara amarga, debe sacar tu mirada vivaz… como un niño normal._ Dijo Hanji burlonamente mirando a Levi que le dedicaba una mirada siniestra.

_-¿Me estas llamando anormal, cuatro ojos_? Exclamó malhumorado Levi conteniendo su enojo empuñaba las sabanas, Eren lo miraba un poco temeroso.

_-no… no… no…_ Murmuraba Hanji moviendo sus manos en negativa, Eren se acercó a Levi y le susurró algo al oído que Hanji no escuchó, a los segundos Levi se tranquilizaba y el joven le regalaba un pequeño beso a Levi, la mujer embobada veía la escena.

_-Ah sí Levi, hoy viene Erwin a visitarte… se enteró de que ayer estuviste mal hoy vendrá dice que te extraña…_ Dijo Hanji viendo que todo estaba tranquilo.

_-Cállate solo dices tonterías…_ Habló con el ceño fruncido Levi ante esa insinuación, Eren molesto miraba mal a la mujer por lo que había dicho.

_-Ya Eren es broma no te enojes…_ Mira Levi como se pone celoso tu "prometido". Decía Hanji pretendiendo calmar los celos de Eren.

_-¿Prometido?_ Dijeron los dos algo confundidos.

_-si no lo sabían cuando dos personas se van a casar se comprometen primero, de ahí la palabra prometido para ser más formales._ Explicaba la mujer con una sonrisa viendo a la pareja.

_-Ya te dije que solo hablas tonterías…_ Le hablaba molesto Levi a la mujer, Eren solo se quedó con gesto pensativo.

_-A Eren no le parece una tontería…_ ¿Verdad? Decía la mujer al notar lo pensativo de Eren.

_-Ni lo pienses…_ Le gritó Levi mirando mal a Eren quien desvió la mirada.

_-Si vas a revisarme hazlo de una vez en lugar de hablar tonterías,_ Decía malhumorado nuevamente Levi, esa mujer sabia como ponerlo de mal humor, así que dejando el tema a un lado, Hanji comenzó a revisarlo cuando terminó Eren y Hanji salían de la habitación dejando que Levi leyera unos reportes.

_-Oye Eren, ¿tú quieres casarte con Levi_? Preguntaba con intriga la mujer una vez que estuvieron lejos de la habitación.

_-Creo que sí, pero él nunca haría algo así._ Respondió algo resignado el joven.

_-Mira lo que compre ayer…_ Dijo Hanji mientras Le enseñaba unos anillos que sacó de su bolsillo.

_-Son hermosos… debió costarle mucho._ Exclamaba algo sorprendido Eren viendo lo brillante de los anillos.

-No mucho, me los dio a buen precio un amigo que me debía un favor… Respondía Hanji la duda de Eren pero su mirada reflejaba algo de malicia.

_- a veces usted me da miedo…_ Dijo algo temeroso Eren al imaginarse como había conseguido esos anillos.

_-¿Qué dices?_ Preguntó Hanji con una sonrisa.

_-¿De qué?_ Dijo Eren que no dejaba de ver los anillos.

_-¿Le propondrás matrimonio?_ Cuestionaba Hanji con emoción.

_-No, me matará si le propongo algo así..._ Dijo desanimado Eren dejando de ver los anillos.

_-Pero si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás… ¿Dónde está el Eren valiente que yo conocía?_ Trataba de convencerlo Hanji, Eren pensaba en las posibilidades de aquello y no eran favorables.

_-Es fácil para usted decirlo… A usted no es a la que maltrataran…_ Decía dudoso Eren mirando a Hanji.

_-Ven vamos a practicar lo que dirás…_ Exclamaba Hanji halando a Eren del brazo para ir al jardín. Después de unos minutos aparecía Erwin quien fue a la habitación de Levi, Eren y Hanji los dejaron hablar a solas.

_-Te ves bien Levi…_ Exclamaba Erwin sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama donde Levi descansaba.

_-Podría decirse… es incómodo todo esto, _Respondió algo malhumorado Levi que tenía prohibido levantarse.

_-Aprovecho la visita para comunicarte lo que he pensado hacer con esta situación, por ahora las misiones para ti y Eren quedaran pospuestas, creo que es conveniente notificar a tu escuadrón sobre esto para estar alertas a cualquier inconveniente._ Explicaba Erwin con seriedad.

_-Todos lo sabrán… será aún más incómodo…_ Dijo Levi con un suspiro de resignación.

_-Por eso he venido para hablar con ellos, en el almuerzo se los comunicare._ Le dijo amablemente Erwin mirando el desánimo de Levi.

_-No es necesario que este ahí ¿Verdad? No quiero sentir sus miradas estúpidas sobre mí, _Murmuraba molesto Levi desviando la mirada.

_-Te da vergüenza… Oh Levi…_ Exclamaba burlonamente Erwin viendo el gesto de Levi.

_-No es eso, es solo que si me ven así me darán ganas de matarlos, y estoy en reposo._ Aclaraba con molestia Levi, Erwin sonreía al ver de esa manera a Levi nunca se lo hubiera imaginado en una situación así, los dos pasaron hablando un largo rato. Mientras tanto en el patio lejano se veía a Eren de rodillas frente a Hanji.

_-Levi… yo… yo… tu… tu…_ Balbuceaba Eren nervioso y sonrojado, mientras Hanji sonreía emocionada.

_-Ey Eren si hablas así, seguro lo enojaras más… que la propuesta en si…_ Le regañaba Hanji con seriedad.

_-Es que me pongo nervioso…_ Se justificaba Eren mirando el anillo que tenía en su mano.

_-Vamos imagina que soy Levi…_ Dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos, viendo fijamente a Eren.

_-Di lo que tengas que decir mocoso._ Hablaba Hanji fingiendo ser Levi.

_-Yo… ¿Quieres… casarte… conmigo…?_ Dijo nervioso Eren cerrando con fuerza los ojos, poniendo el anillo frente a Hanji.

_-Estuvo mejor por lo menos hiciste la pregunta_… Susurraba Hanji viendo a Eren.

_-Claro que si mi mocoso, te amo…_ Dijo Hanji fingiendo la voz de Levi, mientras lo halaba de la camisa para levantarlo.

_-Eso nunca diría, no se salga del papel, _Decía sonrojado Eren viendo fijamente a Hanji que comenzaba a sonreír emocionada.

_-Sigamos practicando…_ Exclamaba Hanji con emoción, Eren resignado volvía a arrodillarse.

_-¿Qué hacen?_ Preguntaba algo dudoso Armin al encontrar esa extraña escena.

_-Nada… solo Eren está practicando como le propondrá matrimonio a Levi_. Respondió Hanji sin dar mayor importancia.

_-En serio… piensas hacer eso deberías pensar en tu hijo, no querrás dejarlo huérfano antes de que nazca… _Dijo con burla Armin viendo a Eren.

_-Eso estuvo bueno Armin…_ Dijo animada Hanji sonriendo divertida a Armin.

_-No se burlen… creo que esto no es buena idea… Ustedes están conscientes que él nunca aceptara algo así._ Refunfuñaba Eren mirando mal a ambos que se burlaban.

_-Puede ser, pero hay alguien que puede obligarlo…_ Dijo con misterio Hanji los dos jóvenes la miraron con intriga, sin darse cuenta la hora del almuerzo había llegado todo el escuadrón estaba sentado en la mesa, Erwin los acompañaba una vez que terminaron de comer el comandante se disponía a hablarles.

_-Me alegra ver un grupo muy unido, seguramente se preguntaran por alguna misión, pues les comunico que realizaran una muy importante, protegerán a alguien._ Decía Erwin mirando a todos, Eren estaba a su lado lo escuchaba atento se ponía nervioso pues no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los demás.

_-¿A quién?_ Preguntó con curiosidad Mikasa al mayor.

_-Antes de decir de quien se trata debo aclarar la confidencialidad del asunto, es una información que solo la sabemos unos pocos, así que cualquiera que divulgue fuera de aquí sabremos quién es, aplicando en ese caso la mayor disciplina posible, puede poner en peligro su vida así como la las personas involucradas. _Explicaba con seriedad el mayor viendo a todos que se intrigaban aún más.

_-Parece algo muy serio…_ Murmuraba Jean a sus compañeros.

_-Lo es… Esa persona a la que van a proteger aun no nace, apenas se está desarrollando, por lo que requiere de mucho más cuidado porque parece ser un embarazo un poco complicado. _Hablaba Erwin intrigando aún más a los jóvenes.

_-Ya Erwin no des tantas vueltas al asunto… _Dijo algo hastiada Hanji al comandante.

_-Bueno ya… Deben proteger al hijo de Eren que se está gestando ahora dentro del sargento Levi. _Dijo de una sola vez Erwin sorprendiendo a todos que quedaron pasmados, pensando que podía ser una broma pero no creían que el comandante se prestaría para algo así.

_-Les pido su colaboración por favor_. Pidió Eren sonrojado agachando su cabeza, y el silencio invadió el lugar.

_-Creo que no se lo esperaban… Supongo que así debimos poner la cara cuando nos enteramos. _Acertó a decir Hanji en voz baja a Erwin viendo los rostros impávidos de los jóvenes.

_-¿Pero cómo?_ Preguntaba en su confusión Connie.

_-Ahhh Connie, no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes…_ Respondió Hanji con una pequeña sonrisa Eren avergonzado desviaba la mirada.

_-Sí, sé pero es hombre… los dos son hombres… _Refutaba Connie un poco apenado.

_-Tal vez el sargento es mujer en secreto pero ocultó su identidad para ser tomado en serio._ Dijo Sasha con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_-Él es hombre… no hay duda de eso…_ Refutó Eren con vergüenza, de nuevo todo se quedó en silencio Eren notó como Mikasa agachaba la cabeza con tristeza.

_-¿Mikasa?_ Le llamó Eren algo preocupado.

_-Creí que éramos amigos, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Armin ya lo sabía…_ Dijo Mikasa pues notó como Armin ya parecía enterado.

_-Tenía prohibido decirlo, Armin se enteró porque es muy curioso…Ya sabes cómo es_… Se justificaba Eren un poco nervioso, aunque era mentira era para hacerla sentir bien.

_-Ey Eren…_ Reclamaba Armin pero entendió porque lo hacía Eren así que decidió dejarlo que Mikasa le creyera.

_-Parece que van saliendo del shock de la noticia, ahora les explicare como sucedió…_ Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa traviesa mirando como todos parecían asimilarlo de a poco.

_-Si yo quiero saber…_ Exclamó emocionada Sasha todos se la quedaron viendo,

_-No se atreva…_ Habló en voz alta Eren avergonzado a Hanji.

_-Felicidades Eren… puedes contar conmigo…_ Dijo Jean que se había mantenido callado

_-Gracias…_ Dijo sinceramente Eren sonriéndole, todos comenzaron a felicitarlo y a mostrar su apoyo Eren se sentía muy feliz por eso,

_-¿Cómo les fue?_ Preguntaba Levi viendo como entraban Eren, Erwin y Hanji.

_-Bien… mejor de lo que pensaba…_ Dijo emocionado Eren acercándose a Levi y depositar un tierno beso en la frente, Levi desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado.

_-Ellos quieren verte o felicitarte… ¿Los hago pasar?_ Exclamaba Hanji cerca de la puerta.

_-Supongo, pero adviérteles que el primero que me vea raro lo golpeo_. Hablaba Levi con seriedad,

_ -Yo les diré… Te amo Levi…_ Decía Eren en un susurro a Levi antes de levantarse le dio un beso a Levi en la mejilla. Eren se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

_-Ese muchacho de verdad te ama, y parece que es mutuo…_ Hablaba Erwin viendo la escena amorosa de los dos, pues Levi parecía tranquilizarse con un pequeño beso del joven.

_-Cállate…_ Murmuró molesto Levi mirando mal a Erwin.

_-Felicidades sargento…_ Dijeron todos a la vez mientras entraban a la habitación y veían al temido sargento en su cama. Cuando alguien parecía acercársele con rapidez.

_-¿Qué haces? No seas atrevida…_ Hablaba alterado Levi mientras veía como Mikasa se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre.

_-Erencito… Prometo cuidarte con mi vida…_ Decía Mikasa con firmeza mientras su mano tocaba el pequeño vientre de Levi, todos algo temerosos esperaban la reacción de Levi.

_-Ese es su lado adorable supongo…_ exclamaba Armin al ver como Levi con duda la veía pero tampoco la empujó. Después de unos segundos ella se alejó y comenzaron a hablar todos. Eren sintió como Hanji lo halaba para decirle algo.

-_Propónselo ahora, si estamos todos no te golpeara…_ Sugirió decidida Hanji a Eren en voz baja entregándole el anillo.

_-Pero si dice no sería vergonzoso y humillante…_ Murmuraba temeroso Eren mirando el anillo entre su mano.

_-Levi… Eren quiere preguntarte algo… _Dijo de repente Hanji, Eren nervioso palideció al ver como todos esperaba que hablara sobre todo sintió la mirada intrigante de Levi en su persona, haciéndolo intimidar aun más.

_-No… yo… no…_ Balbuceaba nervioso Eren sin intención de decirlo.

_-Habla de una vez…_ Le gritó Levi con algo de ansiedad, cuando Eren tomando aire se acercó al pie de la cama arrodillándose frente a su amado.

_-¿Qué hace?_ Decían todos entre sí, Hanji emocionada sonreía y le brillaban los ojos, Armin temeroso rogaba que nada le pasara a su amigo, el resto incluyendo a Levi no acertaban a pensar que haría el joven que nervioso escuchaba a todos murmurar, levantando su sonrojado rostro miró a Levi con amor abriendo su mano le ofrecía el pequeño anillo.

_-Levi… tu… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ Decía Eren nervioso sintiendo todas la miradas sobre él, pero su mirada estaba fija en el rostro sorprendido de Levi que agachaba la cabeza lentamente, el joven esperaba una respuesta negativa o positiva la esperaba ansioso.

**espero haya sido de su agrado ¿Qué creen que dirá Levi? buenos nos leemos en la próxima, no olviden comentar :D besos :***


End file.
